The One Who Knows
by PurpleDucks5
Summary: As always, strange things are occuring at the House of Anubis. And, as usual, the Sibuna club is getting to the bottom of it, but some unexpected changes are taking place. Evil is fast approaching, and there's no telling if they will be prepared for all that's instore. People would were thought to be trusted, may not be on the good side afterall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it! I really wanted to publish this before Season 3 started, so this story will probably have nothing to do with the new season beginning tomorrow. Already! I'm so nervous! Anyways, I know this first chapter might seem a little cliché or… bad, but it'll get better I promise! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Before Things got Weird

It was the end of October, the 27th to be exact, and Anubis house was finally at ease. Just five weeks ago was the end-of-exhibition party, and everyone who knew about the "strange things" that went on prior to the celebration was glad it was over and done with. Lets get caught up shall we?

Patricia and Eddie: Still dating, still at each others' throats with insults (but with more feeling behind it), and both still witty and critical. Most of all, they both have no more secrets.

Eddie was one of the newest editions to Sibuna, because of his "special" role he now has, and so, he was told all their secrets. Currently, he and Nina (well, mostly Nina) were trying to figure out all they could about the Chosen One and the Osirion. Sibuna had searched almost every book in the entire Frobisher library, and even some in the secret study. They couldn't find a thing. Most of the group had started giving up.

Who was in Sibuna now, you ask? Well obviously there was Nina, Fabian, Amber (the original "founders"), Patricia, Alfie (of course), Eddie, Joy, and Jerome. I know what you're thinking,

"What? Why Jerome? Why would he even want to be involved?"

Well, to answer your question, the group had thought he should be formally included because of the first mystery and having witnessed the second one. (Plus, you know he was kidnapped by Rufus, the professional maniac. So it kinda makes sense.)

That left Mara and Mick. Though Mick wasn't supposed to be at the house any more; things can change. Mick was going to stay at the school for a few more months. He was planning to go back to Australia sometime in the New Year. He said it was because he wanted to spend some more time with his friends, but everyone was silently thinking that he really just wanted Mara back.

Mara didn't want him back though. She was officially dating Jerome, and even though she didn't like him any more after what happened (and for what he said about Jerome), she was still really nervous when he announced that he was staying. She was so nervous that she didn't even see the tensions between Jerome and him, at first.

Another thing Mara was clueless about was Sibuna. Everyone, including herself, thought she was the smartest in the house, but who was one of the two people who had no idea about the mystery? Hum… not Alfie. Not Amber. Not Eddie. Oh yeah, Mara! The rest of the house had no idea how she had missed this major detail. If you think back you realize: Wow! Nina found out about this in less than twenty-four hours of being in Britain. And _Amber Millington _found out third out of eight people. Oh sweet, clueless Mara. When will you learn?

Moving on, to Alfie and Amber: they were actually working out well. Who would have thought? I bet you're wondering what Alfie's "conditions" were. 1. Amber had to dress up like an alien with him, and play a life-sized version of one of his favorite video games. 2. Amber couldn't come up with any more "conditions" of her own 3. If either of them wanted to break up (Which he was hoping they wouldn't) the other would have to comply. Amber agreed to his demands (the first one rather reluctantly) and they were both very happy. Jerome was especially joyful about Alfie's conditions because he now had a blackmail video for when he wanted something from Amber.

Joy had much more "joy" in her life, too. She had been forgiven, and the things she did were forgotten. She and Nina had apologized to each other about everything, and she was happy to have her old life back… well kind of. Now she was even closer to her housemates, plus her now new friends, Nina and Eddie. Joy had tried as hard as she could to erase her feelings for Fabian, and now they were back to being good friends; _just _friends! She had even started to take a small liking to Mick. It was too bad he was still trying to get Mara back.

Last but certainly not least, were Fabian and Nina. They cleared _everything_ up. They talked about every little misunderstanding that and taken place, and they each discovered what they were overlooking about their relationship. They were back together and going wonderfully strong, but they had actually begun to act like they had before, when Nina first came to the school. They were shy, nervous, and they both blushed _a lot. _Despite that, they had gone on an actual date. It was a movie date with the entire house, but it was still a date. Everyone enjoyed themselves, but none more than Nina and Fabian; it was technically their first date. Though they never really got any private moments (if they did they were usually interrupted), they enjoyed just being around each other; nothing made either of them happier.

Eventually, after a week of being walked in on, while trying to talk or have a "moment" they found their solution. It was a nice day in the middle of November, and Fabian had been reading in his room next to the open window. There was a knock on the door, and Fabian let them enter. Nina came in the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey what's up, Neens?" he had asked.

"I found something spectacular," she said, "I want you to see it." She grabbed his hand and led him into the hallway.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked as they walked out of the house and towards the woods

"You'll know when we get there," Nina answered with a smile, and continued to pull him into the forest that they held their Sibuna meetings at.

Eventually they came to a fork in the road, and Nina walked right. They went around the corner, and stopped at some low trees that were obstructing the view of whatever was behind it.

"What's wrong? Are we lost?" He asked with slight worry in his voice.

She shook her head, "Nope." Nina then proceeded to pull back the branches of one of the trees, and behind it was indeed a spectacular view.

In front of Fabian's astounded expression and Nina's smile, was a beautiful pond. There were trees surrounding the entire place; both tall and strong-looking, and small with leaves that draped in front of the trunk like rain drops. The water was dazzling in the October sun, and plants were growing out of it everywhere. There were water lilies and even some trees sprouting up. In the grass surrounding the pond were flowers of all kinds of colors and sizes. In the far end there was a small bench that looked like it was there for ages. In one word, it was amazing.

"Whoa."

"I know! Isn't it beautiful?" Nina asked with a gin.

"Definitely!" Fabian agreed, "How did you find this? Knowing you, you probably just stumbled upon it."

Nina laughed, knowing that was exactly what happened. She was mindlessly talking a walk, got lost, tripped on a root, and fell through the trees, and landed in the park-like area.

"Do you think someone came here before us, and they planted the all the flowers, or something? Because I don't think some of these would just happen to grow here, and I'm pretty sure benches don't 'just grow' either." Fabian asked.

"Yeah probably, but it seems like they're long gone by now by the looks of that bench," she began to walk towards the other end; Fabian followed her, loosely holding her hand. They looked at the bench for a few minutes, and then sat down next to each other.

"This place is beautiful. It makes me feel relaxed and giddy at the same time. I didn't think that was possible," Nina laughed. Fabian gave a light chuckle, and put his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his.

Fabian couldn't think of a time when he had felt happier either. Especially since he was with Nina; the scene just added more to his delight.

They sat like this for who knows how long; not saying a word, but eventually they had to leave because it was almost four, and everyone was probably wondering about them. They reluctantly got up, and turned toward each other.

"So do you think we should tell the others about this place?" Nina asked.

"Well maybe we could keep it to ourselves for a while," Fabian suggested, "I mean we rarely get time to be alone at the house. Here we won't be interrupted."

"I like that idea," she said, "and since we _are alone…_" she trailed of. Fabian leaned down to kiss her for the first time without being interrupted (something that was very foreign to both of them), and it was even more wonderful than the scenery around them.

So that place in the woods became "Nina and Fabian's Spot," and when they went there everyone was clueless as to where they were. Usually when they went to their spot, they didn't say much; they just enjoyed the quiet and the pleasure of each others' presence. They did homework, read, explored, or sat on the bench with Fabian's arm around Nina's shoulder, and her head on his.

Many a time, had Amber tried to find out where they snuck off to, but she was never quick enough, or she simply couldn't follow them well without them hearing her. Sometimes they heard her coming and took a detour so she couldn't follow. When they lost her they'd laugh softly to each other about her crazy love obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, I don't own House of Anubis.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: When Things Started to get Weird

And then the snow came. It was November 11, and the ground had been covered over night, and everyone felt stuck inside.

Mick hated the snow because he couldn't get his training in.

Mara and Fabian disliked it for the complications of getting to the library or into school.

Amber couldn't go shopping.

Joy and Patricia had planned to see a new movie, but the roads were closed for the day and they missed it.

And for the most part, Jerome and Alfie were just annoyed because the others were.

The only two in the house who didn't get bored of not being able to go anywhere were Eddie and Nina, who lived in California (Eddie) and Arizona (Nina). They weren't very used to cold weather and had hardly ever seen snow, but Nina was much more obvious about being excited. Eddie had to keep up his "nothing pleases me" reputation.

So currently, Nina was staring out the window, Eddie was nonchalantly looking at the snow from the kitchen while making a strange food concoction, Fabian was reading in the seat next to Nina (and occasionally stealing glances at her), Alfie was sitting at the table trying to convince Amber and Patricia that aliens were coming, Amber was pretending to pay attention to Alfie and occasionally nodding while in reality she was daydreaming, Patricia was wearing an annoyed and confused face and trying to get out of the conversation, Mara and Jerome were playing chess at the other end of the table, Joy was reading a magazine and looking at Mick, and Mick was switching between staring longingly at Mara and glaring at Jerome.

"Alfie, shut up already about aliens! They're _not _coming!" Patricia said, "And I'm pretty sure if they came, which they won't, they wouldn't come to you, of all people, for advice for capturing the sun!"

"How do you know? You have as much proof as I do about aliens existing or not. You can't disprove me!"

"And _you _can't disprove _me_!"

"Could you two shut it already?" Fabian said, obviously irritated. Mara and Mick had already left the room. Jerome wanted to stay to watch Alfie and Patricia debate.

"I thought you were too busy staring at Nina to hear us?" Alfie teased. Amber and Patricia smirked at Fabian's face, which was red as a cherry. Nina turned away from the window at the sound of her name.

"I was not!" Fabian claimed.

"Was not what?" Nina asked looking from Alfie, Patricia, and Amber to Fabian, and back.

"Um… I-I… it he was just-um. Err…" Fabian stuttered. Amber laughed.

"Oh, Fabian was-" she started.

"NOTHING!" Fabian exclaimed. Then he cleared his throat, "Um… I mean, I was just reading." Nina smiled with the others.

"Sure." Nina smirked. Eddie entered the common room eating his… well, it _looked_ like food. He sat down next to Patricia.

"Hey Yakker, Barbie, Paragon, Nerd, Jerry, Happiness, and… Alfie…"

"Why don't I get a nickname?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know?" Eddie said, "You can be… Alfien."

"He can be what?" Amber asked raising her eye brow.

"Alfie and alien combined. Alfien." Alfie pointed at him with an understanding expression. Then he lifted his hand for a high five. Eddie made a face and slapped it.

"_Anyways_, Nina," Joy began. Nina looked up, "Did you find anything about the you-know-what?" Nina sighed.

"No… we've checked everywhere. I don't think we'll find anything here. Despite the fact that this house is probably the only place we _would _find something."

"I have to admit, that's probably true." Patricia agreed, "We've have checked everywhere. There's no where else to look."

"We can't give up," said Amber, "What if you two could catch some Chosen one-Osirion disease and you could just… _blow up_ at any second, and we wouldn't have any warning."

"What?" Patricia asked extremely confused, "Amber, they wouldn't just blow up. I don't think that's how it works." Patricia smirked, "I'm sure Eddie would be more likely to blow _something else _up."

"That'd be so awesome!" Alfie said. "You guys could have super powers!"

"Yeah right Alfie. I doubt that." Fabian said.

"You never know." Nina said, "With that one thing Eddie did to Rufus. Plus, wehave to have _some_ way of protecting the world."

"What?!" the room shouted. Nina looked sheepish.

"Oh… did I not tell you that part?" she asked.

"No!" Eddie exclaimed, "You kind of left that part out!"

"Well you never asked _what _we had to do. We just started researching and it slipped my mind." Nina defended.

"Is there anything _else_ you left out?" Jerome asked. Nina, Fabian, and Joy started over to the table.

"Well, all I know is that Eddie and I are exact opposites, and we protect the world together." There was a pause while everyone took the information in.

"Oh…" Amber said, "So… is this an 'opposites attract' situation?"

"Huh?" Fabian, Eddie, and Patricia waited anxiously awaited the answer.

"You know… are you and Eddie… _destined _to be… you know… together." Fabian asked looking down when he was finished. Nina's mouth opened in understanding.

"Oh! No! No! Ew! Gross! No! Not at all!" Nina said with a surprised and weirded out at the idea that they thought that.

"Why 'Ew'?" Eddie questioned more to himself.

"Sorry. It's just; I _know_ that's not the case." Nina said.

"How?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah. We haven't found any information. How could you possibly know that?" Joy agreed.

"There's one thing I do know, but you might all want to brace yourselves." She said. "Are you all prepared?"

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Okay… Sarah was the Chosen One before me."

"You know," Fabian pondered, "that makes sense." he said.

"I still don't get it." Amber said.

"And… The previous Osirion was… um…" she paused.

"Who?!" Jerome shouted.

"Rufus," Nina squeaked, then braced herself.

"WHAT?!" Sibuna yelled.

"But! He… And… We! What?!" Fabian stuttered.

"But _HE'S _not protecting the world!" Alfie said, "_HE'S TRYING TO LIVE FOREVER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" _

"Victor Senior's ghost told me everything while I was trapped under the senate board. Apparently, everything went terribly wrong because Rufus let the power go to his head." Nina explained.

"'Victor Senior's spirit?'" Fabian question with an expectant look.

"He got trapped under there too a long time ago apparently. He was trying to get the tears of gold, but he failed. And no one went looking for him," She explained.

"Poor guy," Alfie said. They all nodded, "What else happened?"

"He told me about the Paragon and the Osirion legend, about Sarah and Rufus, and about how he always told Victor he was worthless, but he realized he was wrong and he never got the chance to tell him," she listed.

"That's so sad," Amber said. She paused and then got a really excited look on her face, like she suddenly had a brilliant idea, "You should tell Victor!"

"That will go over well," Jerome laughed, "'Oh Victor, by the way, your father spoke to me while I was locked under a giant bored game. He said you really aren't the worthless loser he always thought you were.'" Jerome mocked Nina in a bad girly and American voice.

"First, you need to work on your accent. Second, I kind of told him already." Nina said. "And before you all shout 'WHAT?!' again, Victor Senior gave me a ring to give to Victor and said to tell him that he was sorry. That's why I stayed longer before the end-of-exhibition party."

"Did he say anything else?" Patricia asked hopefully.

"He said something like that I had a rare power," she paused, "'The power to see' or something."

"What does that mean?" Joy asked.

"It obviously means that she can blow things up! Right Nina?" Alfie asked with a smile. He got excited at the possibility of having a friend with super powers, that he could use the help of for certain strange things in the future (protecting himself from aliens came to mind).

"No… I'm pretty sure it means that I can _see _things others can't," Nina explained, "Like ghost and evil spirits and all that wonderful stuff."

"So… that's how you saw Senkhara and Sarah." Joy said.

"Yep, so I guess I do have a super power after all." Nina smiled, "and of course Eddie has that one power to shoot electricity out of an Egyptian crown and banish our psycho enemies into a hole of fire, but who's comparing." Nina laughed.

"Maybe I can blow things up…" Eddie said in a soft voice to himself while staring at his hands intently; like he was finally realizing some great power he had.

Alfie pointed to Eddie, "See! Eddie agrees with me!"

"Right…So! What do we do now?" Patricia asked, "Even disproving Alfie is getting kind of boring."

Nina looked towards the window, "Well… we could…" and she dashed to the door, grabbed her jacket, ran outside, and practically _dove_ into the snow; something she was wishing to do ever since she woke up this morning.

"Yup, that's Nina for you." Fabian said with a smile, and he also ran outside to join Nina. The rest of Sibuna went to the window to see Fabian standing by the door with his arms hugging the warmth into his body, and Nina already busy building something that might have been a snow fort or a snowman; it was too soon to tell.

Fabian faced the door to beckon the others out with his hand, when he was hit from behind with a snowball. He turned around to see Nina ducking behind her (it now looked like a fort) wall of snow.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU MARTIN!" he shouted. And ran at her. The others decided that they wanted to watch this in person. (And Amber wanted a better photo opportunity) When they got out there Fabian (being the nerd he is) had somehow managed to capture Nina and was spinning her around.

_Best Fabina photo opportunity EVER! _Amber thought as she clicked away.

Fabian set his best friend (and girlfriend) down, and they called to the others while gathering snow in their hands.

"Are you guys coming to join in the fun?!" Nina asked.

"Or are we gonna have to make you?!" Fabian finished smirking. Jerome laughed.

"Yeah right! Like you two could do any damage!"

"We warned you!" Fabian shrugged.

"Wait, what are they going to…?" But Amber was cut off by snowballs being hurled at them.

"AHH!" Amber screamed and hid behind Joy, and then Joy tried to hide behind Amber, and so on…

"YOU'RE TOAST!" Jerome screamed and rushed to attack with Alfie and Eddie following behind.

Eventually they all joined into the all-out war. And when Mara, Mick, and Trudy (who was now officially their house mother since Vera went A.W.O.L.) came out, it was Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber against Jerome, Joy, Patricia, and Eddie. (It was clearly against the odds, but they didn't really mind).

"What's going on out here?" Trudy asked. Everyone stopped.

"We're having a snowball fight." Alfie said uncertainly.

"Oh! My, well, you lot haven't had one of those in a long time. Carry on I guess, but don't get caught by Victor, he's seemed a bit grouchy lately." And she walked back into the warmth of the house.

"Uh… Ok then!" Jerome said, a bit surprised at her actions, "1-2-"

"Wait!" Mick said, "Can we join in?"

"Who says that _I _want to join?" Mara said looking at Mick, and crossing her arms.

"Umm… Ok. Well, can _I _join in?" he asked the others. Mara got a weird look on her face because she was honestly expecting him to ask her if she wanted to play, not just skip over that part.

"Sure!" they said while Jerome said 'no.'

They all looked at him, "Okay fine! He can play. But you're on Alfie's team. You won't even see what's coming to you!" Jerome grinned evilly and started laughing. Meanwhile everyone just kind of started at him until he stopped. He turned towards Mara.

"So, do you want to play, Mara?" she brightened.

"Sure!" Mara said happily, and ran over to Jerome's side while Mick went to the other.

"1-2-3! Go!" and the war started up again. Some time later, Trudy came outside with her camera to capture what she thought of as "Remembering old Memories."

But then… **(A/N: Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Just Kidding :) I shame you if you didn't get that reference)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there! Here's chapter 3. I thought the season 3 premier was **_**interesting…**_** The whole drama with Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie was really different than I thought it would be. I expected that they would either do the whole "Nina and Eddie have forced feelings toward each other because of their destinies," or they would have no connection with each other at all over break. I also didn't expect Fabian to explode like he did, but ii liked the episode either way. I really hope Nina doesn't break up with him in the letter, and that everything with her would stay some big mystery until the end, like what happened with Joy. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own HOA!**

Chapter 3:

Nina suddenly stopped with a fresh snowball in her hand. She had felt a _very _warm breeze just then, but as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving behind only the cold air that had been there before.

_That was weird… _she thought.

"_Chosen One…" _Nina gasped and dropped the snow. Fabian turned to see her frozen in shock.

"Nina," He called. She didn't move. "Nina… Nina!" he yelled. Amber, Alfie and Mick looked towards him.

"What's wrong with Nina?" Amber asked with fear in her voice.

"I-I don't know. Nina!" Fabian shouted while desperately trying to get her attention. By now everyone on Jerome's side had ceased fire, seeing as the other team had suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Trudy asked from the front door.

"Nothing!" Fabian shouted, still shaking Nina.

"Mate, it doesn't look like nothing." Mick said, "What's wrong with her?"

"It's fine Mick. She'll uh… wake up soon. Just give it a second.

"Does this happen… often?" Fabian ignored him.

"NINA!" Amber called trying to help her friend.

"NINA!" Alfie joined in.

"Shh!" warned Fabian. The others were starting to head over to their fort.

"What's going on?" Patricia asked. Then she noticed Nina, "And _what _is wrong with her?!"

"I've got a bad feeling," Eddie said, "Something's happening."

"_Osirion…" _Now Eddie was hearing voices, but for some strange reason, he didn't blank out like Nina did. He was still growing fearful, however.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mara asked, "I there something you're not telling us?" Just then Nina started mumbling. At first it was nothing, but then her words became clearer.

"Ch- Chosen One…" Sibuna looked around to each other with worried glances, "Find the ro-room… be- beware the… fire. Take caution… against… the one who… knows."

"What?" Mick and Mara asked simultaneously.

"Shh!" Sibuna said.

"The book shows what you seek…" Nina said as clear as day, without one stutter.

Nina gasped and the focus came back to her eyes, but with it came fear. She started hyperventilating, and everyone else became increasingly scared as well.

"Nina. Nina! Calm down! You're okay! You're safe. Don't worry," Fabian said worriedly while hugging her. Eventually, she calmed down and relaxed in Fabian's arms.

"Okay! _What_ _was that?!" _Mara asked. Mick nodded.

"Umm…" Patricia started, unsure of what to say.

"What have you all been hiding?" Mara demanded. She looked towards Jerome, who winced.

"We'll tell you in a minute, but we should probably get inside," Joy said leading the way. Mara and Mick followed after her quickly.

"Are you okay Nina?" Amber asked her American friend as they stood up. Nina nodded and started walking, trying to stay close to Fabian out of fear.

"What happened?" Eddie questioned.

"Joy's right, let's get inside. Then we can talk about it." Fabian said, stepping in.

Once inside, Amber, to everyone's surprise, did two much unexpected things. She took control of the procedures and started telling everyone the game plan, and… she suggested that they hold they hold the meeting in the attic.

The last people in the attic were Amber and Alfie who decided to bring up the rear.

"Okay! What just happened?!" Mara demanded. Everyone in Sibuna exchanged worried glances.

"I think we should tell them," Nina spoke up a little bit weakly, still clutching Fabian's hand.

"Tell… us… what?" Mara asked narrowing her eyes.

"We've gotten involved in two life-threatening mysteries since Nina joined the house!" Amber blurted out. Mara and Mick put on 'What are you talking about, crazy?' looks.

"And Nina and Eddie are living parts of an Ancient Egyptian myth! And they're destined to protect the world from evil!" Alfie finished.

"If you didn't want to tell us you could have just said so," Mara said a little taken aback at what was said.

"Mara," Nina said looking straight her eyes, "I know this seems absurd, but just listen to the full story. You're going to have to trust us."

Mara looked back into Nina's eyes and then all around the room stopping at Mick.

"I'm all ears," Mick said with a smile. Mara looked around again; she decided that they were her friends, and she was going to take a chance.

"Me too."

They all sat on the attic floor, and took turns recounting their tales from both mysteries.

Nina started and went up to the point where she and Fabian found the hieroglyphs on the back of Sarah's portrait (Making sure to leave out the part about Fabian screaming).

Then Fabian went all the way until the first Sibuna initiation.

Amber retold the story up until when they met Rufus in the bike shed.

Joy told about her overall time in the apartment she was forced to stay in with her parents because she was the Chosen One, and put in the part about when she snuck into the play.

Patricia recounted from when she was kidnapped by Rufus until she and Fabian told Alfie about the _real, _non-alien related mystery.

Nina then told about her journey into the attic and the newspaper.

Alfie retold from his elixir finding trip to the cellar with Fabian to the point of the election for school rep.

Nina told about Sarah's death and what she found out about Rufus at the funeral and in Sarah's box.

Jerome reluctantly told about his exchanges with Rufus.

Fabian told about the chandelier clue, and his suggesting that Nina was really the Chosen One.

Alfie decided that he wanted to retell the real reason behind the mouse infestation.

Jerome told about how he stole Alfie's puzzle piece to give to Rufus.

Patricia told about how they confronted Jerome to get the piece back.

Nina told about her plan to get the piece back, and how it failed.

Fabian told about all the new information they found out about the Cup of Ankh, and the basics of what happened on prom night.

Patricia decided to tell the part about giving Joy the pieces, and when Rufus locked them in the history classroom.

They took turns telling about the teachers, Rufus, and the dangers that went on while everyone else was enjoying the prom.

Nina told about how they discovered that she was the real Chosen One, because of her birthday, the seventh hour, of the seventh, of the seventh, all the way to the end when she hid the Cup. (Except the part where Alfie "died" and Amber "confessed her love for him"; Alfie wanted to say every detail of that moment while Amber glared at him.)

And then, they did the entire thing over for the second mystery, ending with the research about the Paragon and the Osirion.

"Uh…" a very stunned Mara said, "Well, I wasn't really expecting that."

"So, what was with that thing with Nina outside," Mick asked. Everyone looked to Nina, who suddenly got a very intense grip on Fabian's hand.

"I don't really know quite what happened," she said, "But… it seemed almost like a… vision kind of thing."

"A vision?" Jerome asked. Nina nodded, "Well, what did you see then?"

"First I saw nothing, but then I was in a room. It looked like a… study or a really small library."

"Was it the Frobisher library? Or Robert's study maybe?" Fabian asked.

"No. It was different from both of them."

"What did it look like?" Amber questioned.

"Um…" Nina squinted her eyes, trying to remember what the room looked like, "There was a really big window in the back, and there were two bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling, there was a lot of dust, and books scattered all over the room and on this big table in the middle of the room."

"Was there anything else?" Alfie asked. Nina bit her lip.

"There were some random things on the table, but that's all I remember." She paused before coming to a realization, "Oh, wait, there was a really big book on the table. It looked important."

"The book you were mumbling about," Mick said remembering the moment. Nina looked confused.

"Mumbling?" The others looked around with confused faces.

"Yeah when you blanked out and started speaking freaky nonsense." Jerome said. Patricia elbowed him, "Ow! Patricia!" She rolled her eyes and explained,

"You became all frozen. And then you were saying something like, 'Chosen One… beware the fire…"

"Find the room!" Amber reminded, "And take caution against the one who knows."

"The book shows what you seek." Eddie finished. Nina sat pondering for a second, but she couldn't remember speaking at all.

"What else happened in your… vision thing?" Alfie asked.

"Um, the room felt really cold all of a sudden, and then these curtains, or something, closed over the windows, and it was really dark," she paused, "And then things got really bad." The others looked around, fearing what would come next.

"What was it?" Joy questioned.

"The room got really hot, and then I saw a little light in the corner of my eye. It was a fire, and in one second the whole room was lit up. There was smoke and heat all around me until I woke up. It was terrible."

"Beware the fire," said Fabian.

"This is _way _spooky guys. Do we even know what we have to do this time?" Joy asked.

"I guess we'll just have to beware fire and 'the one who knows.'" Nina shrugged.

"Are you sure? This sounds kind of dangerous. Could we research this, maybe?" Fabian asked uncertainly. He wanted to make sure no one would get hurt this time around. And from Nina's description of her vision, it seemed like there was going to be a vast amount of dangers.

"Research what?" Eddie asked, "It's not much to go by, but if you want to look up 'fire' and 'the one who knows' on the internet, then be my guest." He chuckled. Fabian glared at him.

"Excuse me for wanting to _protect _us all." Fabian said, stressing the 'protect.' Eddie glared at him, knowing what he was trying to say, but he asked anyways, just for "clarification."

"What are you trying to say?" Eddie challenged. Mick saw the tension and stepped in before anything bad happened.

"Whoa there! You two!" he pointed to Fabian and Eddie, "Calm yourselves!" The rest of Sibuna glanced back and forth between the two, but decided to let it go. Fabian and Eddie stopped glaring at each other. The others gave them skeptic looks.

"So…" Alfie started, "what do we do? Lay low and keep an eye out for danger…?" Nina nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Amber exclaimed, glad to be finished with the long Sibuna meeting.

"Sibuna!" Joy said, just as excited as Amber.

"Sibuna!" the others repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I haven't had the discipline to make myself sit down and write this week. I also couldn't bring myself to watch Fabian read the letter on this week's episode for fear of what it might say, but eventually I brought myself to do it. **

**Warning: most of this chapter seems like a filler, but the mystery will pop up at the end, I promise. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

**I don't own HOA or Twilight**

Chapter 4:

When They Should Have Been More Cautious

After the trip to the attic, the members of Sibuna laid low for a while. Eventually, they were starting to think there was no mystery waiting to happen after all. So the residence of Anubis House went back to their original routines of studying, running, pranking, shopping, reading, eating, and whatever Patricia does for fun.

The snow had stopped and melted the week after Nina's vision (and Mick rejoiced for the opportunity to run again), but it started again a few days later. Once again, the ground was covered in a white blanket and the air was a pinching, bitter cold.

The teens of Anubis were officially stuck inside.

**Fabian's P.O.V. **

This is weird. It's been more than a week, and so far nothing's happened with the "mystery." I'm sure Nina's vision meant _something. _Yet, there hasn't been any sign of the things she was mumbling about. No fire, no room, no book, and no sign of "The One Who Knows." And Nina and Eddie haven't gotten any visions or dreams, as far as we know. We had nothing to go by what-so-ever.

I guess all we can do is wait. I suppose I don't really mind not having a mystery to solve for a little while. It meant I was able to spend more time with my friends and reading _non-Egypt related_ books for the time being.

I was enjoying this freedom right at this moment. Everyone was downstairs in the common room. I had my arm around Nina, who was reading a mystery novel (no surprise there), Amber was painting her fingernails much to the annoyance of Jerome, who was complaining about the fumes during his card game with Alfie, Mara was reading a science fiction book comfortably in the arm chair near the fire, Joy was listening to music on the other couch, and Eddie and Patricia were in the kitchen debating about some movies I've never heard of.

I was simply thinking, and occasionally resting my head on top of Nina's. Suddenly Nina gave a short, quiet gasp.

"No way!" she whispered to herself, "Then who has the key?!" Oh, good. She was talking about her book. I thought she might be having another vision. She was so terrified from the last one; she was practically clinging to me. I hope if she ever gets another one, that it won't be nearly as bad as the first.

"I'm guessing you like that book," I said to Nina. She took her nose out of her novel to nod at me.

"It's really good!" I kinda figured, since she was more than three-fourths of the way done with it, and she started only two hours ago. (I've always kind of known her to be an exceptionally fast reader.)

"Do you want to read it after me? I should be done soon." I laughed softly.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled and went back to reading.

"Amber! Would you stop painting? The smell is making me nauseous!" Jerome told Amber irritably.

"Stop complaining!" Amber scoffed, "I'm _positive _that there are worse smells coming from your room, you should be used to it by now!" she retorted. She has a point. Though, most of the smell is from Alfie's side of the room.

Speaking of Alfie, he looked particularly happy with the cards in his hands.

"Yes! Go Fish!" Alfie said slamming his cards face-up on the table. Jerome slapped his hand to his face.

"Alfie, we're not even playing that!" Jerome said, "And that's not how you play Go Fish!" Alfie looked extremely puzzled.

"Really?" he asked with his pondering face on. Amber looked confused while peering down at her fingernails.

"I thought the game was called 'Goldfish,'" Jerome put his head on the table in defeat. He figured there was no hope in explaining things to those two. I laughed at the three quietly.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Yakker and I were debating the best horror movies of all time. I said Black Flame was the hands-down, all-time best, but she's been trying to convince me some movie called Doll with the Purple Button Eyes was better. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure those aren't real movies, but if they are, I don't own them.)**

"Listen slime ball, if you've ever seen this movie, which clearly you haven't, you'd know it was way better than Black Flame ever could be." She sneered. I chuckled at her cluelessness, "And do you know why?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow, daring her to continue, "Because Black Flame wasn't nearly as suspenseful, creepy, or terrifying as D.P.B. All Black Flame has is nonstop chainsaw scenes and setting houses on fire. It was a lame excuse for a horror film." Patricia smirked.

"I don't even need to _see _that boring movie your talking about to know it's not worth watching." I told her confidently.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked in her annoying (but admittedly cute) British accent.

"It's all in the title: _Doll_ with the _Purple Button _Eyes. Come on, it sounds like the favorite movie of my five-year-old cousin." I said smugly.

"Well just have to test that theory them won't we?" My smile slightly vanished. Uh oh… what's she doing?

Patricia strutted into the common room, and then took a detour into the hallway. I tried to follow her, but she told me to stay in where I was. I decided that taking a seat it was better than using so much effort to go all the way upstairs. So I stayed put.

I sat on the same couch as Fabian and Nina. My favorite Paragon (and professional trouble maker) was comfortably reading with Stutter Rutter's arm around her shoulders. Fabian smiled at me with a wave. I nodded my head at him in response.

"What's that smell? It's making me nauseous." Jerome clapped.

"_Thank_ you!" he said, "Amber, see! Eddie doesn't like your nail polish! It smells terrible!"

Amber waved him off, "Oh please, quit your whining. I'm nearly done." Jerome rolled his eyes.

By now, Yakker had returned with a DVD case in hand. Oh great, now I have to watch the movie, it was bad enough hearing about it.

"Okay Edison, time to eat your words," she said, leaning over the couch to speak. Nina and Fabian looked up.

"What's she talking about?" Nina asked worriedly. She closed her book as Patricia put the disc in and turned on the T.V.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Once she had everyone's attention she spoke again, "Edison here and I had a little disagreement, and we need you to help us solve it."

"What kind of disagreement?" asked Joy, who, I knew, was unsure of her best friend at times, especially when it came to a "disagreement."

"We were debating over movies, that's all." She paused and looked around, "Now if you agree to help us decide if this movie is good or not, do you promise to watch 'til the end?"

The others were looking warily at each other, when Mick walked in from his run. We all thought he was insane. He went outside in a jacket, snow pants, a scarf, mittens, and twopairs of socks, and then he jogged in the snow for two hours. If he didn't love food so much, like I did, I'd be sure he wasn't human.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked nonchalantly. He was soaking wet, and I don't know if it's from snow or sweat.

"I'm trying to convince Eddie that the movie I'm about to put on is the best movie ever, and I asked the others to watch it too so they can help decide," Patricia answered with crossed arms.

"I'll watch after I change, if that's okay." Patricia nodded with a smile, then grinned evilly at me.

"Joy?" she looked up from her mp3 player, "Will you watch?"

Joy pondered for a moment then said, "Sure, why not?"

"Yes! Okay, umm… Fabian?" Fabian's eyes widened.

"Uh… okay," he said, but sounded unsure.

Patricia looked to Nina next, "Sounds fun, sure." Oh… yeah, this should be the time of our lives.

"I'll watch!" Alfie exclaimed. Jerome put on a knowing face.

"You only want to watch because you're about to lose." Apparently they were playing cards. Mara looked up from her book.

"Lights-out isn't for a while, so I'll watch."

"Sweet!" Patricia said, "Jerome? Amber? You in?"

"Whatever," Jerome said, putting the cards away.

"Yay! Movie night!" Amber said and ran over to sit in between Nina and me.

"I suppose that's a 'yes' then?" Patricia asked. Amber nodded vigorously, "I suppose we should wait for Mick then."

**Amber's P.O.V.**

I wonder what movie we're watching. I asked Nina what she thought.

"No idea," she answered, "but, knowing Patricia, it most likely won't have anything to do with unicorns, Twilight, or any other girly thing."

"But Twilight is _so_ good!" Nina just laughed.

"I don't get it," she said, "since when do vampires sparkle and ware wolves take their shirts of every five seconds?" Fabian, who adorably had his arm around her, chuckled.

"What so funny, Fabian?" I asked with my arms crossed. He continued to chuckle.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, but I wasn't convinced. Mick came in a minute later with clean, dry clothes on, and Patricia stood back up from her stop next to Joy.

"Okay, no backing out now! At the end of the movie, we'll take a vote to prove Edison here wrong," she stared him down, and he smirked right back at her. I honestly thought they were dating, but I guess this is what they call "dating."

Patricia spoke again, "And you all are going to tell Edison that this movie, is in fact, the scariest film ever made." Say what?!

"What?! You never said this was going to be a horror film?!" Mara exclaimed.

"Whoops! Must have slipped my mind! Anyways, you guys promised not to back out! So let the movie begin!" Patricia pressed play, and then, to my horror, shut off the lights.

Oh no… I can tell I won't be getting any sleep tonight, or for a month after that.

**Still Amber's P.O.V.**

We were only about twenty minutes into the movie, but it was already the scariest movie I ever seen.

Everyone, even Eddie and Patricia, was scared out of our wits by halfway.

But there was one part, about three-fourths in that terrified us _all _so much that it would haunt us in our dreams past our twenties.

It was so scary I can't even repeat it, but I can repeat everyone's reactions.

It was so quiet (the perfect time for Victor's pin to make an appearance, but he was out somewhere, and it was only 8:45).

I was gripping onto Nina's hand for dear life, and actually regretting not sitting next to Alfie. After all, boyfriends were supposed to protect their girlfriends during scary movies. Although, Alfie probably wouldn't be very much help, seeing that he was hugging his knees in a tight ball, watching the screen from the armchair with terrified eyes.

Joy was gripping Mick's arm, but he didn't seem to mind; he looked almost as scared as she did.

Mara was hiding under Jerome's arm, but still peeking at the movie, and Jerome looked tense.

Fabian still had his arm around Nina, and was gripping the couch arm until his knuckles started turning white. Nina was holding onto my hand as tightly as I was, and leaning into Fabian.

Even _Patricia, _who has probably seen this before, was shaking in her seat, but occasionally looking at Eddie to see if he was scared, which he was.

He barely showed it, but sitting next to him, I could see that there was defiantly fear in his eyes.

It was _dead _silent… but then.

"The doll! It was right there! Just a few seconds ago!"

"Are you sure you're okay? There wasn't a doll there."

"Yes there was! It had a dress with patches sewn all around and big, purple, button e- Did you see that?!"

"What?"

"There was a shadow, across the hallway wall!"

"Okay, Elizabeth. I think you need to get some rest. You're starting to sound cra- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We bolted from that room as fast as we could, tripping over each other in the process. We stopped in the hallway. That was so horrifying! The doll! It just- Ah! I can't even say what it did!

"Okay, Yakker!" Eddie panted, "You win! Goodnight!" And then he sped off to his room. How _on earth_ does he think he's going to sleep?

The rest of us panted in the hall, and looked around nervously for any signs of dolls, until Nina got the sense to turn the lights back on. We all sighed with relief.

"Well, I think I'm going to go jam in my headphones, lock all the windows and doors to my room, then keep the lights on all night while I get no sleep, would you like to come with me Nina?" I asked, she nodded vigorously, and we ran up the stairs with Joy and Mara following close behind.

I'm pretty sure the boys ran to their rooms once we were upstairs and couldn't see them being wimps. Patricia came upstairs a few minutes after we went up, claiming she wasn't scared, but I could tell, just like Eddie; it showed in her eyes.

That movie was seriously scary. And I will _never _watch a movie Patricia picks _ever_ again.

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

I didn't sleep at all last night. Jerome and I kept the lights on all night (though we'd never tell anyone to keep up our manly image). I'm surprised that Victor didn't shout at us to turn them off.

I'm sure the others kept their lights on too though, so it's not like we're any less brave.

All night I was sure I was hearing voices and screaming. There was one time, around one o'clock, that I was _sure _I heard an actual scream, but it was probably just my imagination, right? Right. And anyways, if the scream was real, I'm sure Jerome would have heard it, and he would have said something.

Everyone was down to breakfast early for a Saturday, all except Nina. Out of all of us _Amber_ was the only one who looked rested (and beautiful as ever I might add).

"Amber…" I asked warily, "Did you _sleep _last night?" she nodded and sighed contently.

"It felt _so_ good! I was so worried that I was going to be up all night, being _terrified_ and all," she said this mainly to Patricia who shrugged.

"You're the one who agreed to watch it," Patricia defended.

"Anyway, I was worried I was going to lose my beauty sleep, but it was like the Sand Man came. I had no nightmares or anything!" she smiled her beautiful smile that I loved so much.

Fabian looked to the empty chair at his left, then to Amber.

"Amber?" she looked back at him, "Where's Nina?" Amber put on a pondering face.

"I don't know."

"Wasn't she _in your room_ when you _woke up and left _with_ perfect view of her bed_?" Joy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I don't remember, actually."

"Amber that was, what, ten minutes ago?" Jerome said.

"I guess I was just really sleepy. Everything from last night to this morning when I came downstairs seems like a blur." Fabian looked skeptical.

"So," Mara said in an attempt to change the subject, "did anyone hear that scream last night? Or was it just me?" Wait, what? Mara heard it too.

"So it wasn't just me," Joy said. Oh no. "Was it at like one o'clock?" Mara nodded.

"I heard it too," Patricia confessed, "Why didn't you two say anything?" she asked Mara and Joy.

"I thought it was just my imagination!" Mara said, "Who else heard it?"

I raised my hand, "Did you hear it too Jerome?" I asked him. He nodded. Why didn't he say anything?

"You didn't react. I thought it was my mind playing tricks." He said.

Fabian, Eddie, and Mick all said the same. The only one who didn't hear it was Amber, who told us she was probably sound asleep.

How is that possible? Amber was scared of that movie more than any of us; I was sure she would have nightmares if she fell asleep.

"Wait a minute," Fabian said, "Is Nina asleep too then, since she hasn't come down?"

"I'll go check," Amber said with a yawn, she was still sleepy apparently. She got up and left the room.

"Hopefully she doesn't fall asleep on the stairs," Eddie laughed. The rest of us chuckled slightly.

I really didn't want to, but I asked the one question on everyone's mind, "So… what do think that scream was?"

"Maybe… uh Trudy?" Mara suggested with a shrug.

"Why would Trudy scream though?" Fabian asked, "It's most likely Amber or Nina."

"But Amber said she didn't hear the scream. If she screamed, wouldn't she tell us?" Patricia questioned.

"What if she screamed in her sleep? By what she said about how deeply she slept, even her own scream might not have woken her up." Fabian explained.

"But she didn't have any nightmares," Joy reasoned, "Maybe it was Nina who screamed in her sleep."

Just then, Amber ran into the room, suddenly wide awake. "Come quick."

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

As soon as the words left Amber's mouth, I sprinted upstairs. I entered Amber and Nina's room with the others following close behind.

The covers were pulled back on Nina's bed, but she wasn't there. I looked at Amber, who had tears in her eyes.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked her. She shook head sadly.

"She isn't in the bathroom either?" Amber replied. Now I was really worried.

"Maybe she's in the attic." But she wasn't there either.

Nor was she in the cellar, or at the school.

Or the Frobisher library.

Or at the brunt-out tree.

Or the tunnels.

We checked everywhere. We asked Trudy, Mr. Sweet, Miss Valentine, and even Victor, but none of them knew where she was.

We even searched parts of town she might have gone, like my uncle's shop, but we had to face the truth…

Nina Martin was gone, and we had no idea where she was.

**A/N: And now the mystery really begins! Yay! **

**If you have any constructive criticism I'd really like to hear it! Or if you'd like to see more romance, or drama, or action between specific characters that would help so much! I'm not good with other couples besides Nina and Fabian, please tell me how to make it better! I'm begging you!**

**The mystery's is going to really pick up next chapter, but I don't know when I'll be able to write and post it. The soonest will probably be Wednesday, and I might be posting another story then too. Fingers crossed.**

**Farewell, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi there! Does anyone else **_**really **_**like Willow? Before the season started I hated the thought of her being on the show, but then I watched the first episode and she was so funny with all her Amber obsessions. I think she's awesome, extremely strange, but awesome. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own House of Anubis, if I did, in season four, Nina would return and they'd all watch a really scary movie :).**

Chapter 5:

Waiting for Anything

Jerome's P.O.V.

We searched for hours, but in the end, it was useless. Nina was gone.

We decided to head back to Anubis; Fabian and Amber were by far the most reluctant to stop searching. We were all pretty solemn though, even me.

I have to admit, I'm worried about Martin, even if I didn't show it. It's not that I was terribly close to her; I just… can't believe she's just… gone. Just like that.

I guess we could have seen it coming, with her being the Chosen One and her vision and all. And to make it worse, we _all _heard her scream as she was being taken and yet we did nothing.

We entered the house, and stood in a circle in the middle of the hallway, none of us said anything. What were we supposed to say?

Amber spoke up, "Maybe we should go check upstairs again. There might be something we missed." Fabian shut his eyes tightly and looked to the ground, but nodded after a second and started upstairs without a word. We looked after him sadly before following.

In Amber's room, I sat on the floor next to Mara against Amber's bed, and to our dismay, Mick sat on the other side of her. Ugh! Why won't he take a hint? _She doesn't like you! I'm dating her! BACK OFF! _I want to shout. I bet Mara felt extremely uncomfortable too with him sitting so close to her.

He's been doing that a lot lately. He's trying to sit by her at every meal, and asking Trudy if he can take over my chores so he can spend more with Mara. He's even tried to convince her to break up with me, but he left before she could even tell him she didn't like him. I'm so gonna get him when this is over. He's getting on my last nerves.

I inwardly sighed. Hey, at least I'm not Fabian.

Okay, okay. I know that probably sounds terrible, but honestly, I felt for the guy. I know Nina means _a lot _to him, and he has absolutely no idea where she is. And, even though Fabian probably doesn't want to think so, she's most likely in danger. Mystery level danger. I just hope it wasn't _Rufus Zeno _level danger. I know he's down in a hole of fire, but he's pretty good at coming back to make our lives miserable.

Joy, who was on the floor next to Patricia and Eddie, spoke up softly, "So… what do we do?" she paused and looked to Fabian, "I mean… we don't know for sure she's been kidnapped." Fabian shut his eyes tightly again at the thought of Nina being kidnapped, "Maybe she just left to visit family or something."

"Why would she leave without a note or anything?" Amber asked, "Answer: she wouldn't." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She rubbed Fabian's arm. "What do you think we should do, Fabian?"

"I don't know." He said with a cracked voice, "We've looked everywhere." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "What else can we do?" None of us had an answer. So we waited.

We decided to tell Trudy and Victor the truth: Nina was gone and we had no idea where she was. Of course Trudy notified Nina's Gran. She also informed the police, but we knew they couldn't do anything if this had anything to do with the mystery. The police have been against us since the beginning. A bit alarming if I do say so myself.

Amber's P.O.V.

A week had passed, and nothing had changed.

What are we going to do? We have nothing to go on! _No_-_thing_! No one feels worse about this than me. I was in the _same room _when she was _kidnapped_! And I slept right through it!

Okay, maybe some of the others were feeling as bad as I was, but they defiantly weren't feeling worse.

"It's all my fault," Patricia said when we decided to have a Sibuna meeting. We looked at her sadly, "I was the one who put on the movie and forced you all to watch." I shook my head in disbelief.

"No Patricia. It isn't your fault," Fabian stated, "It's mine." What was he saying? How could it have been his fault? "I should have known it was Nina that screamed, and gone to help."

"We all should have," Mara agreed, and everyone but me nodded.

"I'm her _protector_. I have even less of an excuse as any of you." Eddie said, beating himself up as well.

"We were in the room right next to Amber and Nina's room. We should have heard louder than anyone." Joy jumped in on the self-blame game. Everyone looked so guilty. I had had enough! I was about to say something, but Jerome interrupted me.

"Well I should have…"

"NO!" I shouted everyone looked to me in alarm, "This is NONE of our faults! We couldn't have done anything different! Now I understand Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Mara, Joy, Mick, Alfie or me to try to take the blame, but you JEROME! You never take anyone's blame! And don't try to argue because I haven't reached my point yet!"

Everyone's eyes were on me as in continued, "Look," I said with a softer tone, "we can't beat ourselves up about this. I, as much as everyone, want to have been able to save Nina, but I couldn't. That's how things went. And now I've accepted that, and I want to get my best friend **back**." Fabian flashed me a smile and I gave one right back, "We can't change the past, but we can move forward and fix the problems it caused."

"Wow," Jerome said, "Who knew you could say something intelligent?"

"That's the spirit Jerome!" I said. Eddie smirked at me.

"And that's the Amber we know and love!" he joked.

"I was _responding_ to Jerome being Jerome again. Not some softy that takes the blame for something he didn't do that inhabited his body," I laughed. "Now what do we say we go out and find out friend!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, and got up to go search.

"But first, I need to change. These shoes will _not _come into contact with mud of any kind."

"Amber!" I heard as I ran out of the room with a smile. We were finally out of this funk.

Fabian's P.O.V.

We began our search in the woods, looking for anything that showed that Nina might have been there. Amber's speech really picked me up, and the others too, but I still felt terrible. She was gone, and probably in danger. I didn't want to think of this, but she could even be dead for all I know.

We had been through too much together. Too much to be able to be even a little bit calm about this. Nina was my best friend, my girlfriend, my Chosen One. She meant so much to me.

I just don't know what to think or how to feel, and worst of all, I don't know how to get her back.

I know thinking about all of this so much will just end up making me feel more depressed than I already was, but I couldn't help it. Nina was all I could think about.

I thought about her smile and her laugh constantly. And then it led to thinking about my memories with her: her first day, prom, and pretty much every other second I've ever spent with her by my side. I thought about the first time we kissed and all the nice and simple moments we shared. I thought about how she smelled like fresh cotton and her lips tasted like watermelon. Then I thought about her sea foam eyes, her love of reading and riddles, and her curious nature.

Thinking about all these things used to make me smile, and they still do, but after a few seconds these thoughts make me miss her all the more.

I just need to man up and… and… I don't know what I need to do besides search aimlessly with the others.

After a few hours of searching in the woods, we still found no sign of Nina. So we decided to head back to Anubis.

When we returned, we sat in Nina and Amber's room to figure out what to do next. I sat on Nina's bed with Amber and Alfie. Patricia sat with Eddie on the floor in front of Nina's bed. I saw Mara whisper something in Joy's ear when we came in, and Joy ended up pulling Mick to sit with her in the middle of the room, while Mara and Jerome smiled as they sat on Amber's bed.

Poor Mick. At the end-of-exhibition party, Mara and Jerome had kissed and started dating right in front of his face, and he had come all the way from Australia to see her. I can't imagine what that would feel like. And to make it worse, it wasn't just anyone she kissed, it was Jerome. He and Mick were pretty much sworn enemies. I mean, if it had been… I don't know… Eddie it might not have been as bad or even Alfie. Although Mick would probably be more weirded out if it was Alfie…

But to be fair, he did leave her to go to Australia, and Jerome and Mara are actually pretty good together. (I'm quoting Amber of course. 'Jara' she calls them.) And I don't think Mick really gets this. He's been trying, with no success, to get Mara back. I wouldn't say this to his face (he's my best mate), but I don't think he's right for Mara. Jerome and Mara are just… better together. Mick told me that Mara once said that they bring out the worst in each other. I've noticed that Mara and Jerome do the opposite. Jerome has definitely changed for the better.

I really need to man up now, and stop hanging out with Amber so much. I'm starting to think about relationships!

We were all still silent; all off in our own worlds. I decided that I didn't want to break their thoughts, not that I had anything to say anyways. So I just picked up Nina's pillow and hugged it. Then I looked down with extreme confusion. Why did I do that? I started to put the pillow down slowly when Patricia jumped and gasped, startling us all.

"Fabian!" I froze and looked around, expecting to see a ghost or a spider or something that would be the source of her panic.

"What? What is it?!" I asked. She started pointing rapidly at me.

"What is it, Patricia?!" Mick asked. She kept pointing.

"On the pillow!" I looked down at the pillow still in my hands, and was quick to turn it around. The others crowded around me as I untapped a small enveloped from the back.

"No way…" Amber said, voicing all of our thoughts.

Mick's P.O.V.

"Well! What are you waiting for? Open it!" I said to my best mate. Came out of his shocked state and ripped open the envelope. And pulled out the letter.

"What's it say?" Eddie asked. Fabian's eyes quickly scanned the letter before he read it out loud. He squinted in confusion.

"What is it?" Joy asked.

"'_You have one task and this task only. Do not fail or prices will be paid, and you will have great regret. _

_Simply find the inscription that tells all. But be careful, those who know too much will fall. _

_But without the fall, I ask you this: can you even find your treasure without an assist._

_I heed you one last warning before your quest, to fail is to be consumed by the fire in this test.'_

_Signed, _

_Ami._"

Okay, now I understood the confused look he had.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

"For the first time, Amber, you're not the only _completely_ lost. I'm surprised you were actually listening." _See Mara! See how terrible he is?_ I want to shout, but I can't, because I know there are other things that need to be discussed first. But I wasn't going to let that comment slide, that's for sure.

"Shut you mouth Clarke. I'm sure there's more to be worried about right now than new ways that you can be rude to our friends." I said, glaring at him.

"Mick has a point Jerome. That was pretty rude." Joy agreed. She's been surprising me a lot like that lately. Like when she sat next to me just five minutes ago. It's a little weird really. We've never been the best of friends. Not that I'm complaining though; it's nice to have someone that wants to hangout with me after everything with Mara.

"Thank you!" Amber said while glaring at Jerome like I had done, "I'm smarter than you think Jerome! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like an airhead!" Go Amber! It's nice to see her stand up for herself for a change. Jerome actually looked taken aback. Ha!

"We should probably get back to the letter," Mara said quietly, trying to change the subject. Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, and Alfie nodded quickly.

"Right," Fabian said with a nod, "Um… does anybody have any ideas?" He looked around, but nobody had any clue on what the letter meant.

"What does it mean by 'falling' exactly? Because after last time with the Senate game, falling to my doom isn't really something I'd like to experience again." Alfie said with a nervous face.

"I second that," Amber said, raising her hand.

"And the inscription?" Joy asked.

"What about the Ami thing at the end?" Patricia asked. Fabian looked at the note once more.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we can find something somewhere. Even if we have to search every book we can find. We can do this." he said, reassuring us all.

"Sibuna." Amber said with her hand over her eye.

"Sibuna." Fabian said with a smile.

"Sibuna." We all repeated. Fabian's right, we can do this.

**A/N: Okay so about the Ami thing, that will obviously be explained later, but my facts might be incorrect, so I apologize in advance if things don't match up later.**

**Please tell me what you think I should add in the next chapter. Please.**

**Farewell.**

**-And the plot thickens, as they say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sup. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, or more. I forget things a lot.**

**Season three. Oh my gosh. **_WHY? _**It's like the writers want to completely remove any kind of memory of Nina Martin. I'm pretty sure they're **_**trying**_** to fully change the show from its original amazing state of season 1.**

**So now I give you chapter 6. I'm debating whether I should do a scene with Nina or not. I know The One and Only Harry Potter asked me if I could, but I'm still on the fence of keeping it a secret for a little longer or revealing where she is. I'll probably just figure it out when I get there.**

**There's a little more romance and drama in this chapter, so it should be more interesting than the others. Please let me know how I did.**

**By the way, thank you all so much for reading my story! Especially those of you who reviewed! 12 reviews! That's awesome! Thank you! And like I said in the beginning, it will get much better, I promise!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Is This a Clue?

Patricia's P.O.V.

A whole three days have gone by, nothing is new.

Okay, that might be a little bit of an understatement. Amber suggested that we go on a house movie date to lift our spirits. I can't say I wasn't relived to get some stress off my shoulders. Plus it would give me time to spend time with Edison. Not that I wanted to or anything, I mean, I've spent enough time with him searching for clues this week anyways.

But I can't really escape my stress fully. Nina's still missing, and she's one of my best friends. I can't just forget that, even for as little as three hours while I watch a movie. Just like when Joy disappeared.

By far the worst part of this movie date was Fabian. This wasn't a date for him. For him, this was watching his friends laugh and smile and be romantic, and he couldn't join in. If anything, I expect that this would remind him even more of Nina then help him relive stress. He knew how much Nina loved watching movies with the whole house, and there was no doubt that he would be thinking of her the entire flick.

Now, I'm not one for paying much attention to other people's feelings. I don't even like sharing my own feelings. But Fabian was defiantly hurting. I mean who wouldn't be devastated if the person they loved disappeared into oblivion? But this was more for him. Nina means a lot to him. They knew all each other's secrets, even those they won't tell even me or Amber or Mick. He was her first friend at Anubis. He was the first person she trusted with the mystery. And they shared one huge thing in common: they're both in love with their best friend.

I try to comfort him, but I'm not very good at it. I can't understand what he's feeling. He talks to Mick the most. Or Amber, Alfie, or me sometimes. But other than that, he's been pretty quiet, which isn't surprising.

What is surprising is that Joy hasn't done anything to comfort him. I know she said she was over Fabian a while ago, but usually she would at least try to give him a shoulder. Joy's seemed… distracted lately. She spends a lot of time with Mick. I decided to confront her while we were getting ready to go to the movie.

"Hey Joy," I said nonchalantly. She looked my way from across the room, "I've noticed you've been spending quite a bit a time with _Mick_ lately." I paused, "You like him! I know you do!" Joy flushed and whipped around.

"Wha- I do NOT!"

"Then why do you spend so much time with him? Hmm?" I smirked as she swallowed.

"Because… he's lonely," she started, "Mara doesn't want to hang out with him anymore because of her and Jerome, and Fabian doesn't talk to him much because he's so sad, and,"

"Oh so you do notice Fabian," I raised my eyebrows, "I thought you two used to be close. It seems you want to be close to someone else now."

She crossed her arms and looked down.

"If you like Mick so much, why don't you just tell him?"

"It's not that easy."

"Why not? It's only takes like five seconds to spit out, 'Mick I like you!'" she smiled and sat on my bed where I was lying on my stomach.

"He's still obsessed with making Mara like him again. It's hard getting someone's attention if they're chasing someone else. First Nina now Mara…"

"It's not their fault. You know that right?"

"Of course. And I'm completely over the whole Fabian and Nina thing. I wasn't right for him anyways. And they were in love with each other. But Mick, he can't see it, Mara doesn't love him, she likes someone else. And he doesn't get it. I thought, maybe, we were right for each other, but he apparently doesn't think so…" I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe, he'll realize soon. He can't chase her forever," was all I could think to say. "Ready to go?" I stood up.

Joy rose, "I suppose your right." She sighed and left without her purse. I rolled my eyes, grabbed it, picked up my own bag, and left the room to meet up with the others. I think we all needed this movie…

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

I hate to admit it, but I'm actually looking forward to this movie thing. Not that I want to spend time with Yakker or anything crazy like that, of course.

So I tried harder then I usually would to pull Fabian out of his nerd-research state and drag him out of the room. I know he didn't want to go to the movie, considering Amber called it an "All-House Date" and Nina was missing. Amber knows he's hurting, but it must have slipped her mind when she started thinking of this date thing. She was sweet, but a little absentminded sometimes.

Patricia and a solemn-looking Joy came down the stairs.

"Yakker. Joyce." I greeted with a smirk and a nod.

"Krueger." Patricia said back.

"Did Amber say what movie we're seeing?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to a lot of things for the past few days." Joy said with a shrug.

"I wonder why," Patricia said with a laugh. Joy bumped into her with a smirk and flushed cheeks.

"Where are Fabian and _Mick_?" Patricia asked, directing the last part towards Joy. What's with her?

I shook my head, "_Mick_," I said with the same emphasis as Patricia, "is talking to Amber about something upstairs and Fabian is right over… FABIAN!" He was right next to me! I dragged him out of the room myself! "I'll be right back." I went to check the common room, and sure enough, there he was, just sitting there on the couch near the window.

"Hey! You!" Fabian turned to face me, "I thought I dragged you into the hallway." I teased. He smiled.

"I was just waiting…thinking." He replied simply.

"Why did you decide to not wait and think in the hall, with Patricia, Joy, and I?" he just shrugged in reply.

I didn't know what to say. _'Dude, I know the girl your in love with may have been kidnapped by some unknown being who wants some unidentified lost scroll and could possibly have unimaginable power that it could use to harm her on extreme level, but… look on the bright side… um… well… there's… There's no bright side. I shouldn't have said anything.'_

I'm defiantly not saying that.

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him once again, "Come on. It'll be fun."

He sighed, "Why not?"

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V.

Amber's idea was brilliant! All of us were acting so serious this week. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about Nina. And I miss her too, we all do. Right now, she should be leading us on another life-threatening mystery. I suppose this is a life-threatening mystery, but it's not the same without her.

The police obviously couldn't find anything, not that they would help us anyways. They were on Victor's side as far as I'm concerned. Even though Victor doesn't really _have _a side anymore.

Trudy is worried as much as us all, and it kills us to not be able to tell her what's really going on.

We did something else terrible. Terrible, but necessary.

On the day we told Trudy that Nina was missing, she was so busy and troubled with calling the police and everything, and she asked one of us to contact Nina's gran. She gave us the number, but the call was never made. We decided as a group that calling her gran was a bad idea. It would cause unwanted attention, and this couldn't be dealt with by means other than mystery-related tactics. It wasn't worth troubling the old lady. We could get Nina back. We were the only ones who had ever dealt with these kinds of things before.

We told Trudy we notified her gran, and surprisingly, she hasn't brought it up since.

Now, how about school? Mr. Sweet probably knew this whole thing was mystery-related, so he hasn't told anyone outside the school about anything. He also gave everyone a few weeks off of school. I was wondering if he's even allowed to do that, but when I asked Fabian, he hesitated then decided it was better for us anyways and shouldn't be questioned.

Back to the movie, Amber, Mick, and I had organized calling a couple of cabs, and once everyone was in one, we set off.

Ambi-Bambi* picked a new comedy film called Package of Plastic that just came out. I heard it was really funny. In the theatre, like a gentleman, I motioned for Amber to enter the isle before me. I sat down next to her and didn't hesitate to put my arm around her shoulders. She seemed a little surprised at my confidence, but didn't fight it. Joy sat next to me, and then next to her was Mick, who I noticed was staring longingly at Mara in the row in front of us. Joy pulled him down to sit though, trying to break his gaze. It worked for a second, as he smiled at Joy, but then he went back to looking at Mara.

Fabian sat next to Mick with a solemn look, Patricia sat next to him and Eddie next to her.

In front of us, Jerome put his arm around Mara, and Mick scowled at them. Yeah, I'm not the fondest of them either. No pranks, no sneak outs, no fun, all in a complete with a _soft, romantic, boring_ anti-Jerome. That_ hideous _package came with Mara and Jerome dating. But that's only when Mara's around…

When she's not, Jerome's still my best buddy. We do all our usual pranking by the cover of night! Ha Ha! Sure it's weird, watching him be all mushy with Mara, but that's alright; it's just more for me to tease him about later.

But it's a whole different story for Mick. I bet he wishes more than anything that he could be in Jerome's place right now. All though I'm sure Joy over there wouldn't trade her position so easily…

To no one's surprise, Fabian brought a book, which he read through all the previews. Before Nina came, he probably would have done the same thing if we all went out to a movie together. And Mara probably would have too, actually.

I remember those times, only a few years ago. And we would have _never_ gone to a movie all together. Maybe Amber and Mick would have, but not the rest of us. We never really hung out all together before Nina and Eddie came. So I guess it was the mystery's fault we're they way we are now.

Sometimes, when I have nothing else to think about, I think about what we would all be like if it weren't for the mystery, Nina, Eddie, and everything.

There definitely wouldn't be so much stress or danger. We could all live normal lives. It's a nice thought sometimes…

Anyways, back to the movie. It had just started, and it was funny already...

* * *

Mick's P.O.V.

Look at him up there, with his arm around her. I can't take it anymore! I took a deep breathe, took my eyes off of Jerome's annoying face, and looked at Mara.

She looked so happy; smiling at Jerome. She looked at him the way she used to look at me.

I understand now. She wouldn't be happy like that with me, so there was no use in chasing her; she isn't going to like me back. I should just… give up, I guess. It's over for us…

Wow. I didn't expect myself to give up so easily. I'm sure Mara or Jerome (or anyone else really) would agree. Maybe that's why I could give up. Because I wanted to show them I could, and that I knew better than to keep chasing. Who knows?

Maybe I'll find someone else soon. Maybe they're closer than I think…

_Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break _

Still Mick's P.O.V.

Ha! That was hilarious! This is the best movie I've ever seen! Even _Fabian_ and _Mara _cracking up!

Next to me, Joy was laughing in her hands, trying to keep herself quiet. Joy famous in our house for laughing the loudest and the longest of any of us. And once she started laughing, all of us started laughing; it was infectious. Her name was Joy after all.

Joy's pretty awesome, actually. I've just been noticing that over the last three days. She's funny and clever and sweet. I don't know why we've never been close friends before. Maybe it's time to be.

She leaned into me, doubling over in laughter. Her hand was still over her mouth. I think I'm gonna like being her friend.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V. **(Sorry, I know Mick's point-of-view was short. I just need to change it for this next part.)**

The movie I picked was hilarious! I am _such _a genius! When we got back to the house, e_veryone_ was still laughing. My plan totally worked! Even Fabian was cracking up! Good. I hate to see him so sad.

I hate to see everyone so sad. I missed Fabian's smile, Jerome's chuckle, Patricia's smirk, Mara's silent giggles, Eddie's smug snicker, Mick's cackle, Joy's contagious laugh, and Alfie's doubling over. I missed my own laughter. And I got them all back, at least for a little while. Like I said, I'm a genius.

With all of us laughing, you'd think Victor would be screaming down at us, but he wasn't. He's been so quiet lately. While the others were talking I crept up to his office without being noticed, or stealthily, as Nina would put it.

I peered into his office, but, to my surprise, he wasn't even there.

"But…" I said to myself, "he was there before we left wasn't he?" I whispered. I thought about all the possibilities. Maybe he went out. I checked my watch: 10:30. Why would he be out that late? I mean, it is Friday, but still. He should be here, barking at us to go to bed.

I decided to go ask Trudy. I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Trudy," I said through the door, "are you awake?" No answer. I squinted in confusion. "Trudy." I said, louder this time. I slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. Oh, there she was. Trudy was sound asleep on her bed. Hmm… usually she was up longer than this, but I suppose she does work so hard. If I worked as hard as her, I would surely be asleep right now.

I shut the door quietly, and walked back down the hallway. Before I went downstairs, something in Victor's office caught my eye. I walked closer than I did before, right up to the door, and looked through the glass.

"What?" I asked myself in surprise. Victor was passed out on the floor behind his desk! How did I not see him before? I shook my head. Why would he be sleeping on the floor? "This is weird. I need to go tell the others."

I went back downstairs, where the others were still talking, unaware of the things I've witnessed.

"Guys!" I said. They all looked to me.

Fabian saw my worried look, "What's wrong?" he asked. I closed my eyes and shook my head in confusion.

"Trudy andVictor are _both, _like, unconscious! Trudy's fast asleep in her bed and Victor's passed out on the floor behind his desk. Isn't that weird?" Fabian squinted like I did before.

"I was wondering why Victor wasn't screaming at us." Patricia said. She checked her watch, "It already 10:45."

"They don't usually go to bed that early, do they?" Mara asked.

"Maybe they're just extra tired today." I said. Fabian was frowning. Nina told me that this was his "thinking face." (She also thought it was cute).

"Maybe," he said, "But if not, what do you think this means?"

"I don't know," Mick said, "But this is getting kinda strange-AHHHHHH!"

…We all stood there, frozen.

"No…Mick." Joy whispered. I started to tear up. I couldn't believe it.

Mick was gone… he fell through the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Oh… cliffhanger! Okay, sorry if this seems too much like the Senate game, but I had this idea after season 1, and I didn't want to change it. I hope this is okay.**

**If you're wondering about the Ambi-Bambi part, that's what Appie calls Amber in Het Huis Anubis. It was such a cute pet name; I thought I'd use it. Maybe later I'll use Alfie's or Patricia's nick names. (Appie is Alfie's name in the Dutch version, by the way.)**

**Is that it? Yep! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update sooner next time! **

**Farewell.**

**-Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, I… can't think of anything to say actually. So… enjoy this chapter! **

**(Sorry in advance to all the Mara lovers. She doesn't get taken in this one or anything, there's just some word lashing.)**

**I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, I would have Nina, Mick, and Amber come back to epically save Sibuna in the last episode, and Jason Winkler would teach history and drama again. And season 4 would be absolutely wonderful!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sibuna

Joy's P.O.V.

What… no… I…Mick…

I couldn't help it, I fell to my knees, but I kept myself from sobbing; only shedding tears silently. No one said a thing.

Amber was quietly crying at the loss of yet other friend. Where did he go? Was this like the Senate game? But we're not even in the tunnels!

This isn't fair, why did he have to go? Why was he chosen? Nina was the _Chosen One_; it made sense when she was taken!

I looked at Fabian, who was trying to console himself. He was running his hands through his hair. I realized, even though Nina was the Chosen One, it wasn't any different. She is still our friend, like Mick is.

They don't deserve this! Why are this stupid spirits so obsessed with being gods or finding scrolls anyways? Can't they see how cruel and unfair they're being?! It makes my blood boil. I can't stand when the innocent are treated unfairly, or taken and forced to do things, like find stupid scrolls!

I'm not going to just sit here and let these spirits win! There is absolutely no way I'm giving up now! We're going to get Mick and Nina back, or die trying! No! Scratch that! We're going to get them back, period. No exceptions.

Once my mind speech was over, I began to calm down a little bit, but then I was overcome with this terrible feeling, like someone was yanking on my heart. I began to cry again. I realized that the feeling was from losing Mick. I wanted to sob, scream, and throw up all at the same time. Is this was Fabian felt like; wanting Nina to be back just like I wanted Mick to still be right next to me.

Suddenly, I realized another thing, if I was feeling the same thing Fabian feels, and it's pretty obvious that he's in love with Nina, does that mean… I'm in love with Mick?

My mind got side tracked from the problem at hand, and I smiled despite my sadness. Did I love Mick? As I was pondering this strange but surprisingly brilliant thought, Mara spoke up, after choking back a sob.

"I just… don't know what to say," she said, I wondered where she was going with this, "I wish I hadn't told him how I felt; he was just so sad these last few day. He was just so in love with me, I didn't want to hurt him. I'm going to miss him so much!" She said, and then buried her face in her hands. No! If my blood was boiling before, then I was burning right now!

"No!" Everyone looked at me in surprise, "You didn't care about him at all!" Mara looked at me in confusion.

"What?" she asked. Like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"You pretend like you care, but you don't! I know you don't! You broke his heart! First, by _kissing_ Jerome when you were still _dating_ him and he flew _halfway around the world _to see _you!_ Then, he stayed just so he could prove to you he still loved you, even after that, and you turn him down! Plus you practically avoid his questions for weeks, leaving him confused and depressed, _and _you purposely try to get away from him every second you get, and flash around that you're dating Jerome all the time!

"You think he doesn't deserve you after he went to Australia (which, by the way, you let him go in the first place), but you don't deserve him! He's been sweet and caring to you all this time, but you toss him away without a second thought! You weren't ever trying to be his friend!

"You don't care about him, and yet, your saying you'll miss him! Here's a suggestion: let the people who love him miss him. While you and Jerome can continue your little love fest like nothing's ever happened." I turned around with tears in my eyes and walked quickly up the stairs, leaving everyone shocked behind me. I heard a few pairs of footsteps following. I seriously doubted any of them were Mara.

You may be wondering whether or not I care that I probably hurt Mara's feelings. Well I don't… okay maybe a little, but that's not the point. She needed to hear it. If she had cared about Mick at all, she should have showed it before it was too late. She doesn't even know how much I like him. She needed to take a hint.

"Joy!" Patricia said when we entered our room. Amber, Fabian, and Eddie had come up as well. Alfie probably decide it was best to go to his room or something, and not come up. He was Jerome's best friend after all, and he most likely didn't want to offend him by "siding" with me, who was against his girlfriend.

"What was that all about?" Amber asked. For a moment, I wanted to hang my head in embarrassment, but then I decided to stand behind my argument.

"I mean what I said, she doesn't care about him, and she shouldn't have pretended that she did when she had already caused him all that pain." I said calmly.

"She does have a point," Patricia agreed, "I mean, all the things Joy said Mara did were true. I have to admit, she stabbed him pretty hard." I silently thanked her with my eyes.

"I thought it was cool." Said Eddie as he made himself at home on the nearest bed.

"Your both right, Patricia and Joy I mean," Fabian said looking pointedly at Eddie. I gave a slight giggle, "Mick had been so set on getting her back, and she let him down hard."

Amber turned to me, while Eddie faked hurt, "Joy," she said, "Is there another reason you lashed out at Mara over the subject of _Mick_?" she raised her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Amber?" I said, trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice. Did she know I liked him?

"Do you like him?" Of course she knows.

I looked around the room. Fabian and Eddie stopped their conversation, Patricia was smirking, Amber was smiling super wide and clasping her hands in anticipation, and I was probably was as red as a fire truck. "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" I sighed and sat on my bed, "Yes." I decided again that I wouldn't be humiliated by this. I smiled and looked up.

"Really?" Amber asked, and her smile widened (how? I do not know). I nodded confidently.

"That's great Joy!" Fabian said with a smile. I smiled back, "Now you could tell him, and he wouldn't be so down anymore… oh." My eyes went downcast. Fabian's smile vanished in an instant when he realized what he said, "Sorry. I just forgot for a second. Are you alright Joy?" I looked back up and wiped the few tears that escaped.

I nodded. "Maybe… we should go to bed," Amber suggested, probably wanting to spare my feelings, "We can figure out everything out tomorrow."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, our first question will be 'what do we tell Trudy?' That'll be fun." We laughed along with him, even though deciding this would be no easy feat.

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V.

I don't know what to think about all this. I thought the house was done with 'claiming' people. It was bad enough that Nina was gone, but now Mick! This is getting worse and worse. I don't think the others are realizing this, but-

"Morning Alfie," Fabian said as he entered the room for breakfast. I noticed his voice sounded happy, but his face said something else. Nina used to do this, to keep us feeling like we didn't need to worry. That was one of the things I missed about Nina, she put on a brave face for our sake, even when she was as scarred as all of us. Fabian knew she did that too.

"Sup. So…" I paused as he looked up, "do you think that…" I was interrupted by Patricia and Amber entering the room.

"Hello everyone," Amber said, "I didn't sleep a _wink_ all night!" she said. I smiled.

"But you still look as beautiful as ever." She smiled at me.

"Aw Alfie, you're so sweet!" she sat next to me as Patricia rolled her eyes at us from the far end of the table. Fabian was silently chuckling.

Jerome came in with an unreadable expression. I knew he was furious with Joy because of how she talked to Mara.

I decided to not get involved in any of that last night. We had more important things to worry about. We needed to focus on finding our friends, rather than fighting over things like this.

Speaking of fighting, of course Joy and Mara came in at the same time. (Eddie walked in with them too, but he made a smart choice by dashing out of the way, and to the comfort of the breakfast before us.) Mara glared at Joy, but surprisingly all Joy did was smile and sit down in her spot. Mara blinked, but said nothing.

"Morning sweeties!" said a bubbly Trudy. "How are you all today?" we looked to each other, none of us wanted to share the news. And surely none of us wanted to tell her the truth.

"We're great Trudy." Jerome said, with enough happiness in his voice to convince her.

She was about to go back to the kitchen, but then she stopped, "Where's Mick today?" she asked. We looked at each other again, "Surely he's not out for a run again, after last time. There was practically a blizzard last night!" she chuckled slightly, "Fabian. Eddie. Do either of you know where he is?"

"Um…" Fabian was at a loss for words. What could he possibly tell her? In a split second I decided to speak up.

"He's gone. He fell through the floor, and we think that the same thing happened to Nina. The only way we can save them is to find an ancient scroll and give it to something called Ami!" The others stared at me, shocked. Fabian was giving me the 'Shut Up!' look. Trudy looked as surprised as the others, but then she started to laugh.

"Okay Alfie, whatever you say," she giggled, "Now where's Mick?" She looked around at all of us, and found that we all wore serious faces. Suddenly her grin faded.

"Oh, you're not serious, are you?" she pointed at us, "after last time, and it was nothing…" She was referring to the time Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Patricia tried to tell Trudy about the first mystery and Victor's general creepiness.

"Trudy, that's just it," Patricia said. "It wasn't nothing. Not last time. Not this time. You have to believe us." At that moment, I saw something in Patricia's eyes. They showed complete desperation. She needed Trudy to believe us. I think Trudy saw it too…

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

Trudy decided that she would trust us one more time, but if things went like the last time we tried to tell her about the mystery… Well, they just won't! We made sure of it. Surprisingly, Victor was still sleeping, so that meant he couldn't go down to the cellar to hide everything this time, and ruin our first stop on the "Mystery through the Years" tour.

Eddie, ignoring Trudy's protests, unlocked the cellar door with a hanger, and we went down one by one.

"Oh my word!" Trudy shrieked when she saw the terrible, and creepy, truth.

"I know, right. Isn't it disturbing?" I said to the shocked Trudy.

"And all these chemicals were down here the whole time?" she asked. Fabian nodded.

"Two years ago, this freaked us all out to, but it isn't the worst part, sadly. There's more," he said. Trudy opened her mouth, but said nothing.

Joy went to the shelf and spun the numbers to read '1890' while Trudy watched incredulously. Based on how she reacted to Victor's chemicals, I can't even imagine how she would take the sight of huge, dangerous tunnel work under the house.

The door opened, "Oh my!" Trudy shrieked. We began to walk into the study, but Trudy stopped us, "Is it safe?" she asked. Fabian chuckled, and then nodded in reassurance. Trudy hesitantly followed.

She marveled at the room she never knew existed, "It's Robert Frobisher-Smithe's study," Fabian explained, "and behind the book shelf…" he gestured to the shelf, and Alfie got ready to pull the book out.

* * *

Wait! Pause! Hold on! Okay, let me fill you in on some _very_ important information.

Last week, I had a _genius_ idea! With myself being the first person to be _blinded_ by the booby trap behind the bookshelf, I didn't want that to happen again, to me or anyone else. I knew that we didn't have enough amulets for everyone, and we couldn't go through the library all the time, so I thought,

"Why can't we just use a mirror? It's just a light anyways."

And then Fabian was all, "Amber you're a genius! You're totally the brains of the group!" Okay, maybe no the last part, but I'm still a genius.

**(A/N: Sorry, I know Eddie is the one with this idea, but I thought Amber should have the idea instead… sorry again, I just love Amber so much.****)**

We all had our mirrors ready, and decided to carry them with us everywhere, just incase. Mara's mirror was by far the cutest; it was a cute little compact with a beautiful flower design on the back.

Fabian was so adorable, he went up to my room a few days ago, in need of a mirror. He asked if he could take out Nina's box (you know, the one she kept everything to do with the mystery in), and took out her music box mirror. The one from the reflector task. I smiled as he left. It was like he had a piece of her everywhere he went. So cute!

This has been an Amber Update.

* * *

Okay! Back to the bookshelf, I handed Trudy an extra mirror, "What's this for?"

"There's a trap behind the door," I clarified as she took the mirror from my hand, "Hold it in front of your face, it'll protect you." Alfie pulled the book out, and he turned around into the tunnels with Jerome and Eddie. Trudy's eyes widened again, but I think she was getting used to the surprises by now. I took her hand, and led her to the entrance of the tunnels.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Trudy, we'll be fine, I promise. You'll just have to trust us." She held my hand as Fabian stood on the other side of her and pulled out the book.

We held our mirrors in front of our eyes. Trudy jumped as the light started to appear, but it was over in a few seconds, and we relaxed as we found that our plan had worked.

"Brilliant Amber, simply brilliant," Fabian said with as he high fived me, this time the full five, not just a three.

Joy, Mara and Patricia joined us, and we headed to the third task after the cube-triangle thing, hopscotch… deadly hopscotch.

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V

Hopscotch was up next, and honestly, I was a little worried. Mara, Jerome, and Trudy have never done it before. I was scared for Trudy the most, I wondered if she had ever played hopscotch. She probably has, but I couldn't be too sure.

We went over the pattern, and Amber, the best out of all of us at this task, demonstrated. Then I went, and then Alfie, Fabian, and Joy. We couched Mara through easily, and Jerome managed, but was slightly hesitant. Last was Trudy.

"Okay come on Trudy! You can do it!" Joy and Amber cheered. Fabian spoke out the animals and Trudy did her best to jump to the right tiles.

She reached the end without one mistake, "Yes!" she shouted and we all hugged her at once.

"Okay, time for the next task," Eddie said. Trudy's eyes widened.

"There's more?" she asked. We laughed.

"Unfortunately," I sighed.

We passed the beam test with surprising success, and of course the fear tunnel, spider web, chemical, horn, and reflector tasks were nothing because they were already solved and we could walk straight through, smirking at their patheticness.

Lastly was the Senate game. Ah… such great memories… pitfalls and what not.

"So… you just fell, through the floor, if you made a wrong move."

"Pretty much," I said. Joy explained to her how the game worked, the consequences… excreta.

"This is all so unreal, I…" Trudy paused, "So, Victor has been part of this, this whole time and I never knew about it?"

"Yes, unfortunately, but there's much more to the story other than these tunnels. If you'll listen," said Fabian.

"Okay, but… start from the beginning, I want to hear everything."

* * *

Jerome's P.O.V.

Okay, just a few things left to share with Trudy, and to her it might not be, uh, _great_ news per say.

"So," she said, "Where exactly are Nina and Mick?" Fabian and Joy both looked downcast.

"The house, like, claimed them. You could put it that way, I guess." Alfie answered when no one else did, "We don't know where they are… but… we're going to get them back."

* * *

Still Jerome's P.O.V.

So Trudy was in, so I guess we don't have to hide anymore. Oh wait, Victor. Well that certainly puts a damper on things. I honestly thought he would be dead by now… eh, maybe we'll just wait a few more days…

Not that he was that much of a threat anymore; he barely comes out of his office. I guess his days of failing at making elixir, forming pathetic societies, and being defeated by teenagers about 4/25th of his age are over.

That last sentence was really depressing. He needs to get a girlfriend. Wait, no. That'd be weird. I guess there really isn't any hope for him. Oh well, he'll survive… maybe. I'm still giving it a few more days.

There is something else (besides Victor) that needs to be addressed. Joy Mercer. I thought she was done bashing everyone, or at least Mara. What was her problem anyways? All Mara did was show sympathy for losing Mick, like any normal person would, and Joy explodes at her.

Mick got what he deserved when Mara turned him down; he gave her up for Australia. He shouldn't have expected her to just drop everything and date him again. Ridiculous.

And now Mara feels guilty, and she doesn't need to. Goodness, this house, I swear there's something wrong with all of us…

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! Usually chapters only took me a few hours, but I kept getting distracted, so I've been working on this one since last Sunday! Ah!**

**I had so much homework this week in English. We had to write 3 poems (1 concrete, 1 lyric and 1 ode. I still need to finish the last one by the way) and we also have a poetry log to do on top. Sigh… now we're starting to read ****And then There Were None ****by Agatha Christie, so I probably won't have so much to do in English.**

**I might do another chapter today even, maybe tomorrow. **

**Please, please, please, tell me how I'm doing. What do you like, what do you dislike, what can I change, how can I make it better? Please tell me!**

**How did you like the ****Amber Update****? I thought it was very… Amber-ish.**

**Oh, and what couple do you want to go on a date in the next few chapters? I was thinking Eddie and Patricia. But I could also do Alfie and Amber or Jerome and Mara, if you like.**

**Sorry if you didn't like the drama between Mara and Joy this chapter, but I thought this was how they might react.**

**How did you like everything with Trudy? Was it rushed or boring?**

**I know a lot of people ask questions at the end of chapters, so I thought, why not?**

**What's your favorite line from all three seasons of House of Anubis?**

**Farewell**

**-I'm not saying anything without my lawyer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! New chapter!**

**I started writing this right after I published Ch. 7, sorry I didn't publish it sooner!**

**(Oh, and look out for another Het Huis Anubis nickname!)**

**I don't own House of Anubis or ****Ferris Bueller's Day Off ****(Which is rated PG-13, so… don't watch it if you wouldn't be allowed to… all I'm saying. Awkward.)**

**Here we go.**

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V.

Amber and I were talking in her room this afternoon. Yesterday, we told Trudy everything, and, in my opinion, she took it pretty well. She still was freaking out over how dangerous this was, but she understood once we explained the consequences of not facing those dangers.

I don't even think _I_ understand this really.

"So… what do we do now?" Amber asked. She sat criss-crossed on her bed facing me. I turned to her in the same position.

"I don't know Ambi," I put on my "pondering face", as Amber calls it. "We need to take another look at that riddle. Do you know where it is?" She nodded and went to the other side of the room. The letter was under Nina's bed, in her box from Sarah.

Amber reread the note and I went to go join her, "So, we know we need to find this inscription thing…" Amber said, "But _what_ inscription is the question." We leaned our backs against Nina's bed and continued to think things over.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

Okay, here we go. No sweat. She's just a girl, a loud, pushy, and punk-ish girl. Here we go, again.

If you're wondering what I'm doing: I'm standing outside Yakker's room, getting ready to ask her on a date. Not that I'm nervous or anything, of course I'm not nervous, it's Yakker!

So why am I standing outside her door, pep talking myself?

Because I'm nervous.

Before my mind could register what I was doing, I knocked on her door.

She answered quickly. I couldn't see Joy or Mara anywhere, so I guessed they were downstairs. "What's up Krueger?" she stared at my hand, "What's with the dying flower, and why are you sweating?" I rubbed my forehead, much to Patricia's disgust. I was sweating.

"Um, I…" The part of me, which comes solely from spending too much time with Fabian, was making an annoying appearance.

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" I sighed loudly.

"Yup, you in?" she smirked at me and crossed her arms.

"Sure, why not?" I tried to give her the flower, which I noticed now, _was_ in fact dying, but she scrunched her nose and slowly pushed my hand down with her palm. I shrugged and entered the room for a second to put it on Joy's bed. I thought she might enjoy the surprise, even though it would probably be dead by the time she saw it. Oh well.

"So… where are we going?" Yakker asked casually.

"The library!" I said excitedly, "Yes!"

"You're kidding right, please tell my you're kidding."

"Ha, no way, we're going to pretend we're Fabian and Nina for the day. It'll be fun!" I laughed at the look she gave me until she realized it was a joke.

**(A/N: I was actually contemplating doing this on their date :D).**

"So where are we really going?" she asked when we were done laughing.

"I was thinking: Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Eddie Edition!"

Yakker's face scrunched up again, "What?"

My mouth dropped, "You've never seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off? What the heck is wrong with you? Where is your sense of culture woman!?" I shook her by the shoulders.

She stopped my shaking, "I've heard of it. I just haven't seen it."

I shook my head sadly, "First, we're going to watch the movie, and then we're going to live it! Come on Yakker! There's no time to lose!" I pulled her by the wrist to my room to grab my laptop and the video, and then ran back to the common room. We plopped down on the couch.

"Okay Patricia. Time to be amazed!"

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V.

As much as I hate to admit it, Eddie was right. (Ugh, that sentence made me shudder.) The movie was amazing! I actually can't wait to see what else he has planned.

"So…" Eddie playfully punched my arm, "What'd ya think?" I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Wellll,"

"Come on Yakker! You have to admit it was great!" I nodded.

"Okay, fine. It was a good movie."

"Yes!" he punched the air. I laughed, but soon replaced it with my signature smirk.

"Yes, yes. That's enough celebrating. What's next."

He took my hand again, and pulled me up, "We live it!" And before I knew it we were out the door.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

Alfie and I were now lying on the floor, still pondering the letter. There was something we were missing. I knew there was.

Alfie was tossing a bouncy ball in the air and catching it repeatedly, and I was braiding strands of my hair.

"There's something we're not seeing, Alfie. But what is it?"

He sighed, "I don't know Amber. I wish we did though," he paused and I listened to the repetitive sound of the bouncy ball going up and down, up and down. "It's too bad Nina's not here. She'd know what to do."

I sighed too, and dropped my hair, "I miss her Alfie. It's just not the same here without her."

"I miss her too, and Mick."

"Yeah, and Mick." I repeated, "But if we're going to find them, we have to figure this out. For them."

"Right."

…What aren't we seeing?

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

I took Yakker into town, actually more like she took _me_ to town, I had no idea where it was.

So, my plan was to run around town, doing anything that looked fun. So not exactly like Ferris Bueller, but kind of.

The first stop was the music store. It was mostly empty, perfect.

I pulled Yakker to the back of the store, found the Sick Puppies CDs, and pressed play on the album I knew Yakker loved the most.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing you, a good time," I blasted the music louder and jumped around.

Yakker was trying to pretend she didn't know me, but she gave herself away when she burst out laughing at my lip-syncing.

I grabbed her hands and twisted her around. She eventually started singing loudly along with me.

It was totally awesome… until the guy at the desk kicked us out.

(But I saw him smiling…)

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V.

We were back to sitting, and we still hadn't gotten anywhere. We could do this! We were part of Sibuna! Looking for details is what we do!

"Amber?" she looked up from staring at her hands, "Can I see the note?"

"Sure," she said quietly and handed me the letter. I muttered a quick 'thank you' and looked it over.

A thought occurred to me, "Ambs, do you think there could be something… hidden on this? Like a secret part to it?" Amber smiled, a wide, beautiful smile, like she suddenly had a wonderful idea.

"Nina and Fabian once found a hidden message! In the hollowed-out dictionary! They used a torch to heat it up and reveal it! Oh Alfie, you're a genius! I could kiss you! In fact…" she kissed my check lightly, and I smiled at her. I reached for her hand.

"Well then, I reckon we need a torch then!"

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V.

That was so fun! The look on the guy's face was awesome, and I swear I saw him smile.

"What else do you have in store today Krueger?" Eddie laughed and grabbed my hand. My instinct was to pull away, but I decided not to fight it, just this once.

"I'll let you know once you get it into your head that it's _Freddie_ Krueger not Eddie Krueger. Your nickname is technically invalid."

"Ha ha, you're quite the comedian aren't you?" he smirked, "Seriously? Where are we going? I need to direct you, considering you have no idea where you're going." It was my turn to laugh.

"Fine. Is there an ice cream place around here?" I nodded and tugged him in the right direction.

The others and I used to come to this shop whenever we were in town, Fabian, Amber and I had even taken Nina here once, so, unlike Eddie, she pretty much knows her way around.

But we don't really come here anymore… not with everything in the mystery.

Alfie told me that sometimes he wonders what life would be like without the mystery. No dangers, no evil fruit loops, no worries. Sounds pretty good to me.

I guess that's all just wishful thinking anyways.

Enough mystery thoughts! Right now, I have to focus on trying to eat a six-scoop ice cream cone without dropping it! This date is actually better than I expected.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

"There, there, there! It's coming through!" The back of the note began to sparkle slightly and hidden words began to appear.

I began to see the letters become clearer "There's a C and an H and… What's that letter?"

"I think it's an E then another C and a… K. Check." Alfie deciphered. All the words became apparent.

Alfie and I read together, "'_To find your answers, check the diary of the one who saw all.'" _

"Yes! We did it!" he exclaimed.

"High Five!" he slapped my hand and our smiles continued for a moment, but then we realized we had another clue to solve.

"Hmm." I put my hand on my chin and sat back against Nina's bed. Alfie sat back down next to me, crossing his legs. I began to braid my hair again as I thought about what the note could mean.

"_The one who saw all_. Let's start with that." I suggested.

"Okay. So, who could that be?"

"_The one who saw all_." I repeated again. Then suddenly, I had another genius moment, "Alfie!" he jumped a little, "I got it!" I was too excited to speak. So I just kind of vibrated in my spot.

"What? What is it?!" Alfie asked. My mouth still wasn't working, so I rapidly turned around and pulled Nina's box out. I opened it and quickly picked up her diary.

I held it in front of my chest with my widest smile on, "This… is our answer."

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V.

This was _the_ _best_ date ever! Gross, I sound like Amber.

We were taking a bus back to the house, but it was mostly empty. Just an old couple, a middle aged man, and two teenage girls, who looked to be about collage age.

"That was awesome." I said simply. Eddie held my hand again, and this time I smiled.

"Oh yeah? What was your favorite part?" I thought about everything we did today. From the music store, to the ice creams shop, to laser tag, to playing around in the costume store, to making a stack of books in the local library, to feeding birds and squirrels on a park bench like crazy old people, and finally to having a wonderful dinner of pizza and watching Eddie try to drink soda through his nose. (That last part really wasn't the best idea, Eddie's nose was probably still stinging, but it was certainly funny for me!)

I liked Eddie more than I thought I did. I liked us. When I first met him, I never thought I would have said that, ever. A lot's changed. And for once, I'm actually okay with it.

"Yakker… Yakker, are you okay?" I shook my head, "Are you okay? You kind of dozed off a bit."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Uh, what did you ask?"

"What was your favorite part of today?" he asked again.

I put my hand under my chin and pretended to stroke my imaginary beard. Eddie smirked, "I have to say… it was probably… the ice cream. Definitely the ice cream."

"Ha, you had it _all_ over your face!"

"So did you! It was like a rainbow all over your mouth!" we continued to laugh quietly, our heads close together.

"Today was wonderful Eddie. Thanks." I smiled.

"Anytime Patricia."

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V.

Amber held up what I presumed to be Nina's diary, or journal. I know the clue said we needed someone's diary, but why Nina's.

"Don't you get it?" Amber asked, finally finding her voice, "_The one who saw all_. That's Nina!"

"I still don't get it."

"Nina's power to see. Her visions. She saw all! She has the answers right here in her diary!"

"Amber you're a genius." I whispered, "Amber you're a genius." I said louder, standing up, "Amber… you're… a… GENIUS!" I laughed and pulled her to her feet so I could spin her around!

"Whoa, déjà vu!" she laughed. I laughed along with her.

We laughed until we were on the ground, and our laughter became quiet, but it was still there.

"Déjà vu?"

"Oh right, you weren't in Sibuna then," Amber said, "Fabian did the same thing when Nina figured out the dictionary clue. It was so cute!"

"Okay Ambs…" I chuckled again at her love antics.

"So… we should probably go tell the others right." Oh yeah! That'd be a good idea!

"Wait, before we do that, maybe we could continue this wonderful moment." She smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her lightly. Our first _real_ kiss. I was right; this moment is too wonderful to interrupt.

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V.

Eddie and I exited the bus, and started to walk back to the House.

"So what was _your_ favorite part Edison?" He stroked his imaginary beard, just like I did, and I laughed slightly.

"Hmm. I choose all of it, because I got to spend all day with you," he smiled. I blushed, it was small, but it was still there so I turned so Eddie couldn't see, "Oh! And also because I totally proved I can make even _the_ Patricia Williamson have fun, and I did it with flying colors I'd say!" he bumped into me teasingly, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"You just wait for when _I _get to pick what we do."

"So what I'm hearing is that they'll be more dates in the future?" he smirked.

"We'll see, maybe you'll get lucky." I turned away and stared at the House in the distance, "Race you!" I sprinted off so fast that I could probably beat Mick… if he was wearing all his snow gear.

"No fair Yakker!" he ran after me, but I beat him to the door with plenty of time to spare.

"You need to work out more Edison, you were just beat by a girl!" he faked laughter.

"You got a head start," he said, and then promptly kissed me, without a moment's hesitation.

Today was weird, and different. Normally I wouldn't be so open to all this… coupley stuff. It all seemed like nonsense before Eddie came. Affection was stupid, annoying, and a waste of time.

Now, maybe I thought differently.

(So far. I'll beat him next time.)

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V.

Apparently Alfie and Amber had some genius breakthrough, but they weren't going to tell us until all of Sibuna was here. So we waited for Eddie and Patricia to come back from wherever they were.

"They went on a date according to Patricia," Joy informed us.

Amber squealed, "Yay! Peddie!" Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I'd think they'd be back by now. It's almost 8 o'clock. Victor will have their heads if they're out any later." Mara said.

"Not like Victor cares about what we do anymore, he's always in his office." Joy said back. Mara glared at her again, but once again Joy just smiled.

"I'm going to go see if they're outside," Joy announced. She exited the room and we heard the door to the entry way being opened and closed.

* * *

Joy's P.O.V.

I opened the front door to see Patricia and Eddie themselves standing on the porch, staring at each other.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt?" I asked tentatively. Eddie shook his head.

"Nope, we were just coming inside. Weren't we Eddie?"

"Yup," he took the lead and Patries and I followed. I gave her the 'eye' and raised my eyebrows and she bumped my hip with a small blush, one only noticeable by a best friend, which would be _moi_ of course.

"Eddie, Patricia, how was your _date_?!" Amber asked the second we walked in the room. Oh Amber…

Patricia shot me a look, knowing I was the one who told everyone. I just raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Wonderfully, spectacularly, positively, fantabulous, Amber!" she answered with a smirk. Amber could tell she was being sarcastic, and crossed her arms as the rest of us gave a small laugh.

"So, Amber, Alfie, what's this majorly genius breakthrough you guys discovered?" Fabian asked.

"There's another clue?" Patricia asked. Eddie smiled widely at the news, "Come on, what is it?"

Amber held up a book. It was blue. There was nothing strange about it really. I didn't get it. Alfie held up the letter we found under Nina's pillow, but I was still confused.

"Okay, so Ambs and I were looking for clues all day," Alfie started.

"We knew there had to be something we missed, so we looked at the letter again," amber continued.

"We thought for hours trying to see if there was something we'd overlooked."

"So Alfie, being absolutely brilliant," Where was she going with this? "He thought that maybe there was some hidden message on it,"

"And Amber remembered the dictionary clue, when Fabian and Nina used a torch to heat up the invisible ink," Fabian jaw dropped in awe then he smiled, "We tried it and…" Alfie flipped the paper so we could see the back, "we were right." There it was, clear as day. Writing.

"You guys are brilliant!" I shouted and ran to hug them, and the others followed in suit.

"What does it say?" Fabian asked.

"'_To find your answers, check the diary of the one who saw all.'" _Amber quoted.

Mara spoke up, "Okay, I'm guessing the next order of business would be to figure out what that means."

"Right," Fabian said, "The one who saw all? Who could that be?"

"Maybe they're the One Who Knows, you know from Nina's vision," Eddie suggested.

"I think you're right I-,"

"Guys!" we all turned to look at Amber, "I think you'll find it good to know that we already figured that part out too," she smiled.

"Whoa!" Jerome said, "You guys are on a roll!"

"Who is it then?" Patricia asked. Amber held the book up again.

"It's Nina."

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V.

"But…" I didn't really know what to say, "Amber she can't exactly help us considering she isn't… here,"

"No silly," she said, "The answers are in her _diary_ of course!" Okay now I'm caught up. But wait, how do they know it's Nina? I asked them.

"_The one who saw all_. Nina's power is to see things others can't, remember?"

"Amber…" she looked at me, "You are a genius," I said simply and hugged her again, "You too Alfie," I hugged him as well.

"Aw, thank you Joy!" Amber said.

"So that's Nina's diary?" Eddie asked, pointing to the blue book.

"I thought I recognized it. Didn't you Mara?" Patricia asked.

"Why would it look familiar?" Amber asked suspiciously.

"Oh… In Nina's first few weeks here, Mara and I kind of… looked through it."

"You looked through her _diary_ Patricia?" Fabian asked incredulously. She just shrugged.

"I wasn't just going to trust her without evidence!" Patricia defended.

"I had no part in this but guarding the door," said Mara.

"Anyways, what's in it that can help us?" I asked.

"We don't know yet," Alfie answered, "We were waiting for you guys to open it."

"Fabian?" Amber asked. He looked to her, "Do you think we should open it? I mean, it is her diary after all."

"Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Because you know her better than any of us." We all nodded in agreement.

"I don't know guys…We just can't go through her diary. We're her friends." He stood up and faced Amber. I do think you could be right about it being her, but it's not right to invade her mind like that." He paused, "Maybe we should just sleep on it, yeah?"

"Okay." Amber agreed, "Sibuna meeting in the morning? After breakfast?" we nodded in agreement and she gave a small smile, "Alfie, will you come with me to put this back," she asked, holding up the diary.

"Sure Ambs," they left to go back upstairs, and I went over to Patricia, who was saying goodnight to Eddie… or she was insulting him. I can never tell with them.

He left the room, and I took his place next to Patricia, "Okay Peet, confession time!" I dragged her upstairs, and I heard Mara and Jerome saying goodnight to each other as we reached the top.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

I saw Joy dragging Patricia into their room. I'll probably join them later, to get all the post-date details. Peddie! EEP!

Fabian came running up the stairs right before we went in.

"We left the letter downstairs, I thought we should put it back in Nina's box," he said. Alfie nodded and I opened the door to lets us in.

I pulled the box out from under the bed, and Fabian put the note back in. I was about to put in the diary, but for some reason my fingers decided to act like they were made of butter, and it dropped on the floor, open.

It was on a page in the back, and I was compelled to pick it up.

I read it aloud:

"_For some reason, a poem just popped into my head. I thought I'd write it down. It sounds silly, I know, but I like it for some reason. _

'_Right now all my be fine,_

_But there will come a time_

_When water makes fire worse,_

_And plants grow in reverse_

_When up is down_

_And sideways is on the ground_

_When friends have fallen under dust_

_Now who is left that you can trust?_

_The door opens down_

_And fish start to drown_

_Try to look at what you see_

_Obvious but unexpected will be the key_

_It will unlock the end of your story.'_

_I told you it was kind of strange. Oh well, I guess that's just my mind. It tends to be a little insane from time to time."_

Alfie and I just kind of stared into space for a moment. Fabian was smiling slightly at her words, like he was remembering her. So sweet.

I agree with Nina, the poem was pretty weird, but for some reason…

I liked it too.

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V

Amber put the diary away and we didn't talk about the poem, it was a little too freaky in my opinion, but for some reason, just like Nina, I liked the sound of it.

I said good night to Amber and kissed her cheek, and I'm pretty sure she went off to Patricia and Joy, so they could talk about her and Eddie, or something else girly.

Fabian and I went back downstairs, and he wore a frown. (It was his "thinking face" according to Nina, and apparently she thought it was cute, says Amber. Eh… I don't see it.)

"Something on your mind Fabian?" I asked. He snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, no, not really. Just thinking." He said quickly.

"About Nina?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah… the mystery too. And Mick." He said, "Don't you kind of feel like there's nothing for us to do, nothing we _can_ do, but wait? Like this spirit thing we're up against this time, there's nothing we can do to fight back. I mean we've never even seen him, but yet he's already taken two of our friends."

"Yeah." I agreed. I didn't have anything to say to make our situation sound any better, "I'm sure we'll figure it out. We're Sibuna, we always do, right?"

"Right."

"Night dude."

"Night." He left for his room and I left for mine.

In some ways, today was good, in others, it was bad. I don't know which side to choose…

Remember when I tried to explain what we were missing, but I kept getting interrupted?

We'll I was just wondering… why were Nina and Mick claimed? Why did the spirit want them?

This whole thing is getting kind of strange, stranger than usual.

Amber and I may have found what we were looking for, or what we _thought_ we were looking for, but I still feel like there's something we're missing, something obvious.

I'll figure it out soon. _We'll_ figure it out soon.

But the others didn't understand something… something very important…

Nina was gone.

Mick was gone.

Someone had to be next…

* * *

**A/N: Ah! I loved this chapter so much! I think it's my best one yet and the longest: 15 pages! **

**I liked how the Patricia/Eddie date turned out, it was better than I thought it would be. I know it's pretty far from Ferris Bueller's Day Off, but I really didn't have much of a plan for their date so… this is what happened. I'm super bad at writing for them. Did you like it?**

**I think the mystery is getting better, do you? Please tell me!**

**I really wanted the Alfie/Amber scenes to have an air of… suspense to them or like a lasting question, but as I read them over, they didn't have as much as I thought they would.**

**The thing with the poem. Yeah, sorry if it was bad. Like Nina said, it may be terrible and weird, but I like it anyways for some reason. I wrote it last year I think, when I started to think about this story, but back then it was just a little story to entertain myself in my head. So sorry if it makes absolutely no sense with the story. It's pretty much only in there because I wanted to put it somewhere. So it's not like a clue or anything. Just a little unimportant poem :).**

***Patricia's nick name is either Patries or Peet from Het Huis Anubis. Sorry if I misspelled it.***

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now it's time for the question.**

**For you, what was the best moment on House of Anubis, from any season?**

**For me it's in between the second episode of season 2 where they all impersonate Victor (Ha, ha), when Nina kisses Fabian on the cheek in season 1, Nina and Fabian's prom kiss, the end scene of season 2, or when Fabian and Nina make a deal with Jerome over the gem and the amulet in Vera's room. **

**I know, I know! **_**Way**_** too many!**

**Farewell**

**-Rufus is a serious fruit loop!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hallo! Zo hebt u genoten van het laatste hoofdstuk! *opgewonden piepen* **

**Ha, ha, ha. That was Dutch! (Translation: **_**Hello! So did you like the last chapter? *excited squeal***_**) **

**I wish I could speak it fluently so bad! I have a list of super powers (I was bored), and knowing every language fluently is like #7 or something (probably after making myself fall asleep on command… I think it would be cool. Don't you? No…alright.)**

**I have this horrible, unsettling feeling that nobody reads these A/N parts, and I'm just talking to myself. Oh well.**

**Okay, let's get serious. I just finished reading Agatha Christie's ****And Then There Were None**** yesterday, and there are almost no words. Almost. It's honestly the best mystery book ever. ****Ever.**** No exceptions. Maybe even the best book ever. (Sorry can't say it **_**is**_** the best book ever; Narnia tops everything.) But seriously, it's amazing. If you haven't read it, read it, ****like as in today****! I mean it. It's one of those books that you wish, ****with every fiber of your being,**** that you had wrote it, but you know in the back of your mind that you never could have thought of that in a million years. It's the most thought provoking, intricate, complicated, mysterious, creepy, suspenseful, amazing book ever. **_**EVER **_**I tell you! READ IT! And if you read it later in school or something or your sibling or friend is reading it, I give you but one warning: Don't you EVER spoil the ending. EVER. (I say 'ever' too much.) Because if you spoil the best ending ever (there I go again) in a mystery book, if we ever meet, I WILL find this little fact out, and from that moment on, we can never be friends. NEVER, I SAY!**

**(By the way, if you want to get the full feeling for what I imagined for this chapter, read Mara's POV slowly, imagining breaks in between for facial expressions and pauses. It's more dramatic!)**

**That is all.**

**Again I feel like I'm talking to myself.**

**I forgot the other thing I wanted to talk about so… Here's chapter 9 I guess!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I flopped in bed after I brushed my teeth, decided I was hungry, went to the kitchen to find food, ate a handful of cereal and three marshmallows, drank some orange juice, brushed my teeth again, and changed into my pajamas.

I left Yakker to face Amber by herself. Maybe that was a bad idea. Fabian told me that she tends to go overboard with making scrapbooks.

… Nah, she'll be fine.

Although I'll be ambushed tomorrow at breakfast for sure. Awesome.

Our date went well, or at least it didn't in my opinion. Those shop owners' faces were the highlight of my day! Ha, ha, ha! It was like they had never seen someone try to stuff seven scoops of ice cream into their mouth at once.

I'm just that wonderful of a date planner. No, no hold the applause. Thank you, thank you. You're really too kind.

"What are you doing?" Fabian asked from his side of the room.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"You were clapping, and waving your hands…"

"Oh." He looked me with a raised eyebrow, "Well that's none of your business. Goodnight!" I said quickly and flopped back down. I could practically _hear_ Fabian shake his head.

He turned out the light anyways and I heard him lay down.

I was in a state of happy thoughts about today, but then I saw the empty bed on the other side of the room. I remembered what had happened only two days ago, when Mick disappeared.

I had gotten used to it just being Fabian and me, before Mick came back, but now I was used to there being three people in our room, and the air in here felt disturbingly empty. It was almost _colder_ without Mick.

I can't imagine what Amber felt. I guess she was fine with being alone, considering Mara had asked her if she wanted her to stay in the room with her until we found Nina, but Amber declined.

At least we're now another step closer to finding them. We have yet another clue to solve. I think Amber and Alfie were right about the clue leading to Nina's diary, and I think Fabian thinks so too. But he was right also, it just didn't feel right.

It was one thing to look through… Sarah's or Frobisher-Smithe's journals or something, but Nina was our friend… and she was alive, so it was just different.

Wait a second, Frobisher-Smithe! What if it's him! The One Who Saw All! Maybe it's him! And maybe _he's_ the 'One Who Knows' too! He certainly knew a lot for a man who only lived to be like thirty-five or something.

"Fabian!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Ah! What the heck Eddie?!"

"Get up you doof! I cracked the clue!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What do you mean?" Well _someone's_ a little slow when he's tired! Maybe I should throw another pillow, or a bucket of ice water.

"What if it's Frobisher-Smithe?! The One Who Saw All!"

"Eddie… that's brilliant."

"Yes, yes I know. I was thinking, what if he's the One Who Knows too? He was the constructor of _both_ mysteries after all, right?" Fabian nodded.

"He has shelves full of journals in his study, and all around the house too I'm sure! Great thinking! We can search tomorrow!"

"Sweet!" I paused and scrunched my eyebrows, "I think I just teased myself." Fabian laughed slightly.

"Night Eddie," he chuckled and lay back down.

"Good. Night." I said, satisfied with my genius mind for the day. First the date with Yakker, and now this, I'm on a roll!

* * *

Joy's POV

Amber was sleeping in our room tonight. She was so exhausted from asking Patricia questions and cutting paper to put in their scrapbook, she asked for a blanket and a pillow and slept on the floor! She claimed that she "simply didn't have enough energy to make all the way to her room." Oh Amber…

Maybe she just didn't want to be in that empty room again, I wouldn't. If Patricia and Mara had disappeared, I would be begging Nina and Amber the sleep on the floor in their room, just to escape the loneliness.

I don't know why Amber declined Mara's offer to stay with her. She probably just didn't want to feel like Mara was replacing Nina, even if Mara was only trying to help. I get it; I know what getting replaced feels like. (But I'm totally over that by the way, just so you know.)

Honestly, Nina and I were pretty good friends now and I think she'd agree, if she was here…

I miss them both terribly, especially Mick. I wish I could have told him how much I like him.

Wait a minute! What am I saying?! There is no _could have_ here! I will tell him! When we get them back! And you know what? I won't even care if he's still caught up on Mara! I'm gonna tell him anyways!

I'll say, "Mick, I like you! Would you like to go get pizza sometime?!"

Because everyone likes pizza! (Yes, I know Fabian, except for big vegans. Thank you!)

And then he'll say, "Yes I would love to get pizza, and maybe we could see a movie or something! You can pick!"

And then I'll say, "Yes! That sounds lovely!"

I don't know why we're shouting in my fantasy, but it just seems right to me. It sounds assertive.

I sighed and rolled over in bed with a smile. That's exactly how it will happen, no exceptions. I'm not gonna bring myself down any longer. It's time to be… joyful. **(A/N: Shame :/ )**

Now all I have to do… is find him.

* * *

The next morning (around six a.m.):

Fabian's POV

"_You make me smile like the sun, _

_Fall out of bed,_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild…_

_Oh, you make me smile."_

-"Smile" by Uncle Kracker.

I was listening to this song because I woke up at around… six o'clock, and I couldn't fall back asleep.

I probably don't even have to hint to who this song reminds me of. It's pretty obvious. I've always liked this song. It makes me… smile. (And… I need to be more creative.)

Nina likes this song too. (I know because I stole her earphones one time while she was listening to it.)

...

"_Ha, ha. Fabian!" _

"_What?" I laughed._

"_Give it back," she giggled. But she couldn't reach it if I was holding her iPod above my head, she was too short. She laughed again._

"_Fabian!"…_

_..._

I was absentmindedly smiling at the memory. I didn't even notice that the song had ended, or that I was slipping slowly back to sleep.

* * *

Jerome's POV

I was awake surprisingly early today. Usually my mind set itself on its own alarm; waking up only if needed, but, even though it was Tuesday, I didn't _need_ to get up.

I decided to get out of bed anyways to take shower. The warm water felt especially nice, considering how cold it's been lately. (I slept with six blankets last night!)

I got that feeling, you know, that one terrible feeling you get when you _really _don't want to face the cold when you get out of the shower. It took me forever to turn the water off. Maybe, when the mystery's over, I can convince Dad that we should go to California for the winter holiday, or maybe a desert in the middle of nowhere. Anywhere hot would do fine.

I went to the common room once I was dressed and laid down on one of the couches.

I closed my eyes and thought about nonsense topics for a while, and sometime later Mara came down and passed by me.

"Hey Mara." I said from my position.

"Oh!" she jumped at little in surprise, "Hey Jerome."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," I chuckled.

"You didn't scare me, I was just surprised," she smirked and sat on the arm of the chair, "Why are you on the couch? At…" she looked at her watch, "…six forty-eight?" she laughed.

"No idea."

"Okay Jerome," Mara shook her head, "Do you know if Trudy's up yet?"

"I haven't seen her yet today, but it _is_ only six forty-eight," I pointed out.

"Right."

"Why are _you_ up at six forty-eight, hmm, Mara?" I challenged. She crossed her arms and stood, I sat upright on the couch and she sat next to me.

She sighed, "I couldn't sleep, so I came down, that's all."

"Is it?" she sighed again and laid her head on my shoulder, I absentmindedly put my arm around her. "What's wrong," I asked softly.

"Do you really think I hurt him that bad?" I knew what she was talking about without an explanation.

I also knew what I _wanted _say ("He didn't deserve you anyways, you were right to turn him down. It's your say who you date; you shouldn't feel bad that he went to Australia and we got closer after he left. Anyways Mick's a meathead.") But I held my tongue. I said what I _needed_ to say.

"I think you handled it just how you should have. Maybe he didn't listen well enough when you tried to let him down easily, but that's okay. Do you know why?"

"Why," she asked softly. It hurt me to see her so cheerless and sad.

"Because we're gonna find him... and Nina too. And then you'll get a chance to explain everything; sort everything out." I paused and then tried to make she smile, "and then we'll find him a girlfriend."

Mara laughed, and her enchanting smile reappeared, "I don't think that will be too hard."

"Why's that," I asked with a smile.

"I think Joy's taken a small liking to him," she giggled, "but don't tell her I'm on to her."

"On to her? We _all_ know it's true. It's the most obvious thing in the world!"

We sat there laughing for a while. I don't know exactly how long, for some reason time always seems to escape me when Mara and I are together.

* * *

Amber's POV

Today I was coming down to breakfast late, but I had good reason, I promise! I've found something absolutely amazing! You see it's-

* * *

Wait! Pause! Hold on! Okay, let me fill you in on some _very_ important information.

Now, before you jump to your feet or pass out or something when I tell you this, let me say that I am just as confused as you are in this strange, strange fact. For you see… I was in the attic… voluntarily, and I have no idea why.

I know! Freaky isn't it!

You know how Nina gets those weird 'intuition' thingies; it's kind of like that. (I'm telling you, I'm the Chosen Two!)

I woke up this morning, rather unpleasantly I must say, when Mara out of bed and dropped a book on the floor, making me wake up to the fact that I was _sleeping on the floor!_ I realized that I must had been _extremely _tired last night to make that decision. Or maybe I just wanted to be around the others now that I think about it… Never mind! Back to the story.

Mara left the room after a quiet apology for waking me. I tried to go back to sleep, despite the fact that I was still on the floor, but I couldn't, so I got up. I thought, of course, about changing into clothes, considering I was still in my pajamas, but, and don't pass out, I _didn't_.

(So I was still wearing my blue sweater and rainbow-striped pajama shorts, with my hair pulled into a braid and hanging over my shoulder.)

Remember how I said I got a Nina intuition? Okay, so after I got the feeling I was really confused, but I decided to go up to the attic anyway.

But I needed a key. I tried picking the lock with a bobby pin, but it was super hard. I wished that Nina were there, but if she was, I probably wouldn't have to go up to the attic anyway. I believe the House was just looking for someone to take her place while she wasn't there. I guess I could have gotten Fabian… or Eddie, but I thought I should probably go alone, and they would ask questions, and that would lead them to come with me.

**(Don't. Pass. Out**.**)** I decided to steal the key from Victor's office. I know, I know, crazy. But, you see, Victor wasn't even there. I think he was at the school or something, but all that matters is that he was out of his office, giving me a perfect opportunity.

I made sure to cover his camera thing with his creepy stuffed rabbit (poor bunny!), and then I took his master keys, opened the key cabinet, took out the key under the label 'ATTIC', left the cabinet unlocked so I could return it easily, took Victor's keys with me just incase, and left his office. Mission accomplished.

Later I wondered why Victor had left both his door opened andhis _master_ _keys_ on the desk. I blamed it on the fact that he was, like, a four hundred years old.

I saw that Mara was already downstairs, since the bathroom door was open and no one was inside, but I believed that Patricia and Joy were still sleeping, so I tip-toed to the attic door.

After unlocking the door and going up both flights of stairs, I finally reached my destination. Ever since Vera went A.O.W.L., her stuff's all been cleared away, and all that was left was the empty, cold, dark, creepy attic, but without all the Frobisher-Smithe stuff, Trudy had already taken that out.

_What was I supposed to find?_ I thought. I placed my hands on my hips, and asked myself what Nina would do. She would probably talk to the House, but that was kind of weird. Despite that, I decided to try it anyways.

"Hey there… house," I had said, "So… what do ya want me to find?" I asked it, looking around, expecting something to pop out at me. Apparently, it didn't work like that.

I crossed my arms, and waited. _Maybe I was just _super_ tired from sleeping on the floor last night. _I thought. I was about to leave, when I heard something.

"_Amber…" _My first reaction was to scream, but my ever so many years in Sibuna taught me otherwise. I slowed my breathing and turned around. I saw nothing at first, which was good. I was worried that it might be another spirit.

I walked to the back, where Alfie and I got the stain glass reflector, where I had first saw that same glass stain, and, most importantly, where Fabian, Nina, and I had our last meeting before we were _officially_ Sibuna.

I peered at the walls, looking for wallpaper to pull back, when saw something else.

The wall began to… sparkle, just like when Alfie and I heated up the note from the night before. And slowly, just as it did before, words began to appear.

"A…" I read aloud, "M…B…E…" I gasped, "_Amber!_" I whispered. (_So now the walls know my name, great…)_ I continued to read until the whole message was spelled out, and took a picture just incase.

"_Amber," _it read, _"The One Who Saw All is not who you think it is, nor is it the person Eddie believes it to be either." _I scrunched my eyebrows, _"Take a closer look, and think back… and you'll see who saw everything. Good luck, Amber, everything will be alright in the end, don't worry. _

_Signed,_

_-The One Who Discovered History."_ I watched as the note slowly disappeared, and sat down.

"_What_?"

I left the attic sort of in a daze, but before I went out… "Hey House?" no answer, "I was thinking that you don't really have to be so formal, calling me '_Amber_' all mysterious-like and all… like you did. Maybe we could change it to 'Chosen Two,' yeah?" The door had slammed in my face. Well then never mind!

Back down the stairs and through the door went I. I locked the door and put my phone in Nina's box, because that's where all our clues go. When I was done, I tip-toed back down the hall, even though I doubted Joy and Patricia were still asleep, I could never be too sure, they had both been know to sleep past nine sometimes, for Patricia, even past ten.

It was just my luck that Victor wasn't back yet. _Where was he?_ I had wondered. I brushed it off and made my way into his office. I replaced the attic key and was about to lock the cabinet, but just before I could, I heard the front door open loudly.

_Victor! He would be up any moment! _For a few seconds, I stood frozen, but then I realized that I needed to act quickly. I threw the keys to the desk and ducked down, crawling out of the office so he couldn't see me from downstairs. I did a very well executed forward roll and stood up right in front of the stairwell. Just in time, too, cause Victor was already coming up. Yes! Absolutely no problem for Nancy Ninja*! I admired my fingers, not even a chipped nail.

Victor reached the top, "Miss Millington?" he asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh sorry Victor! I was just examining my nails before going down to breakfast. I have to look my best you know." Victor looked annoyed, but I wanted to ask him something, "Hey, Victor?"

"Yes?" he asked, agitated.

"Where were you this morning? You haven't been in your office since before I woke up?" I was genuinely curious.

"If you must know, I had received a call from the school, but when I got there, Mr. Sweet had absolutely no idea what I was talking about." He began to stare me down, "Why do you think that is _Miss Millington?_"

_Was he suggesting that I knew something? That I had done that to distract him? _I asked myself internally,_ Rude!_ _I merely got wonderfully lucky!_

"Nope! But I hope you figure it out!" I smiled and began to skip down the stairs, leaving a confused Victor behind.

This has been an Amber Update.

* * *

Amber's POV

So you see... that's exactly why I was coming to breakfast late. I told you I had a good reason.

Victor went back into his office, and I ran down the stairs, ready to tell everyone at breakfast what I'd found.

I ran into the common room to find only Mara and Jerome there, but I couldn't fully question where everyone else was before…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

… I was falling.

* * *

Mara's POV

…

But… no…

…

Jerome and I were starring down at the floor; words were utterly lost with no chance of returning.

"Jerome…" he looked at me.

"I…" he didn't finish, but instead put his head in his hands and clumsily sat on a chair at the table. I followed in suit. This couldn't possible be happening. This was just a dream. Of course it was! I saw Jerome pinch himself, and I knew we hadn't gotten so lucky.

I heard footsteps coming towards the common room. Seconds later, Patricia and Joy entered.

"What's wrong? I heard the scream." Patricia asked. We didn't answer her. "Mara? Jerome? Come on! What's the matter?"

"Amber…" I whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. Patricia's mouth opened slightly.

"No…" Joy said, "No she couldn't have. Not her too!" I gravely shook my head and tears began to slowly well up in my eyes. The other times were shocking, to shocking for tears, but now, now we know what's happened. Three loses was just too much.

Joy didn't even bother sitting in a chair, she just sat down right where she was. Her hands covered her eyes. Patricia sat down next to her, her mouth still agape.

Fabian and Eddie came in next. They saw our faces.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Amber." Jerome replied with no emotion, he was stone. Fabian sighed, sadness filled his voice. He ran his hand through his hair. Eddie sat on the other side of Patricia and sat unmoving just like Jerome. There was someone missing…

"Hey guys!" Alfie said, coming into the room, filled with laughter, just like always. Oh Alfie… My tears spilled over for him, "I had the craziest dream where there were these eels with razor sharp teeth, and we had to stop them by getting new furniture! Hilarious right?" I had to look down, he still didn't get it. He looked so happy, "But then there was this scream and I woke up and…" he looked around, finally noticing our faces; they showed despair and sympathy, "Hey what's wrong?" We couldn't tell him, we just couldn't. "Where's Amber?"

My sobs broke loose, and I hated myself for it. Jerome rubbed my back soothingly. Even though my eyes were buried in my hands, I could feel his expression change to confused, on the brink of realization. I looked up when Alfie spoke again.

"Jerome?" Alfie asked. He looked up with a solemn look.

Jerome stood up. I could tell he didn't want to break it to him, "Mate she's… she's…"

"Gone." Alfie finished, finally understanding. I had never, in my life, seen such a quick change from cheerful to complete misery, especially from Alfie.

"No…" he said, barely in a whisper, "No!" he shouted and dashed out of the room. Now Joy was sobbing too, and Patricia was silently shedding tears, while rubbing her back. Jerome ran after Alfie, who had gone out the door.

This was too much! Nina, Mick, and Amber were all gone! I don't' even _know_ if we're even relatively close to solving this and finding them! This is barely even a mystery anyways! This spirit, ghost, _whatever it is_, is only taking away our friends for no reason! That's all there is to it! I didn't know what to do! I continued to sob. I sobbed for Amber. I sobbed for Mick. I sobbed for Nina. My tears would be gone by then end of today surely.

And as for Fabian, Joy, and Alfie, I can't even imagine what they're feeling.

* * *

Alfie's POV

I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that Amber was gone. Gone! I didn't even get to _speak _to her!

My feet took me to the school, it was empty, so I didn't care! I wouldn't even care if there were people here, it didn't matter.

I headed in the direction of the drama room, and I starred at the stage. I stared long and hard.

…

Amber kissed me there…

It was so long ago, but I was fresh in my mind. In this room, she was my date for prom. In this room, we talked about Sibuna and homework and everything else under the stars. In this room, I fell in love with her again and again. Even the times when we fought in here couldn't make me adore this room any less.

I climbed up on the stage, and stood right where I stood when she and I acted out Romeo and Juliet together, my heart hurt more than ever. I sat down in criss-cross position and put my head in my hands.

"There you are buddy." Jerome's voice called from the other side of the room. I didn't look up. I didn't answer.

I heard him come up to the stage and sit next to me. He didn't say anything; he probably didn't know what to say.

"She kissed me here." I said. Jerome sighed.

"Mate, I'm so sorry," I didn't answer, "I don't know what this feels like, I don't understand, but… when you're ready, I know someone who does."

I knew who he meant, but I wasn't ready to leave here just yet. Jerome knew this, and understood that he couldn't say anything to help me. He left me, after a sympathetic pat on the back, leaving me to be by myself.

I laid down on the floor on the stage, and stared at the ceiling.

"She kissed me here…"

* * *

**A/N: Aw! Poor Alfie! I was so sad when I wrote this. I love Alfie and Amber so much. I hated breaking them apart. **

"**She kissed me here." Sad and sweet. I thought this would be something Alfie would treasure the most, even if Amber was only trying to make Mick jealous, it gave him hope. So sweet.**

**Okay, next chapter might be up Saturday, Sunday, or Wednesday. I'd expect Wednesday if I were you.**

**Okay, to add a little humor to your day after I killed Alfie's heart (it had to be done!), I was watching ****The Bible**** on the history channel with my parents (it's a dramatization of the Biblical stories, it's really good) and it got to the part in the Old Testament where Samuel chose Saul to be the King o the Israelites. For a second I didn't see it, but then I was like catching my breath. VICTOR! As in Victor from House of Anubis, was playing Saul! It was kinda creepy actually, seeing him without a stuffed raven as his only friend. Ha-ha! Oh Victor…**

**I immediately texted my sister, who was upstairs, and she asked if I meant the quote, 'creepy bird freak?!' Good times…**

**So, for those of you who never read this part, too bad for you that you didn't get to read that wonderful bit of humor!**

**I actually dreamt the dream Alfie dreamt, only I was there with the house and they left halfway through, and my sister replaced the furniture…**

***Nancy Ninja. Another one of Amber's nicknames. Watch the last episode of Het Huis Anubis on YouTube (NOT the Five of the Magical Sword, or something like that. That's the spin-off); if you want to hear it, it's in the last half, right before the end.**

**Question Time! Yay! (Did I ask one last chapter?) **

**Okay, in honor of Joy (and Mick): If Joy and Mick became a couple, and then broke up. What song would describe their journey to getting back together?  
**

**My answer: "The Other Side of the Door" by Taylor Swift. It's such a sweet song for a sweet couple.**

**I have no idea what's going on in HOA world (on the actual show), and for the first time, I don't really care. Yay!**

**(Sorry for the long A/N's today! I'm sure nobody reads them anyways, so oh well!)**

**Farewell**

**-Yeah right! You were screaming louder than us!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter 10. Sorry it took so long, I was really busy. (But you probably don't care.) **

**Will someone please give me some constructive criticism? Please! I love your reviews so much, but I would really like someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong or **_**exactly**_** what they liked about the chapter. **

**I'm **_**so, so, so **_**happy you guys like the story though! Thank you! :)**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Joy's POV

Patricia and I remained on the floor after Alfie and Jerome left. Mara sat at the table, but her sobs had quieted.

Eddie had gone back to his room without a word, but Fabian stayed. He sat next to me with a sigh. Like Mara, I had stopped sobbing, but the tears kept flowing, they wouldn't stop.

For someone who's name was Joy, I realized that I'm usually in situations that leave me in tears.

Like Eddie, I left to go to my room, I felt someone's eyes on me as I walked out the dining room door, but I didn't look back.

Up in the room, I laid down on my bed, starring at the ceiling with an expressionless face. I expected more tears to come, but they never did, I was dried out. I rolled over to my right side and looked at the wall. I sighed, that's all, just a sigh. Why was I just now crying? When Amber fell? Why didn't I cry when we figured out Nina was gone, and barely when Mick got claimed. _Why now?_ Maybe it was just too much weight crashing down on an already fragile support stand. I don't know…

I don't know about much of anything anymore.

I closed my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest, wishing I could cry _now_, but of course no tears came.

Sometime later, I heard someone knock, and then the door opening, breaking the serene but oppressing silence. I didn't flip over or open my eyes or ask who had entered. I stayed where I was, I didn't want to move at all.

I heard them move over to my bed, I guessed it was Patricia. I expect that she would sit at the end of the bed and wait for me to sit up and face her, but I wasn't going to this time.

Surprisingly, I heard her walk around to the far side of the bed, where I was facing, and sit down. I decided to open my eyes, despite the protest of my aching heart.

There sitting on my floor, in front of my bed, was Fabian.

I squinted but didn't say anything. He was silent as well, just starring back at me. I blinked and the smallest bit of left over tears spilled out of my eyes and onto my nose and bed. I sniffled slightly.

Fabian put his hand, facing up, on my bed. I looked at it and, after a moment, put mine on top and sat up. He smiled and wiped my few tears away. I looked down to hide my own smile.

He pulled me up off the bed and led me out the door. _Where were we going?_

For once, I didn't care.

He took me by the hand up to the attic, but I didn't understand. Why here? He let go of my hand, and I grew sad again. Of course not because I liked him, but because his hand gripped mine like I was gripping on to happiness. He gave me something to hold onto. He comforted me. But the despair didn't last long. He wrapped his arms around me in an effort to console me, but to me, he was something I could hold onto to keep from falling into insanity.

My sobs broke loose, and for once, there was someone there to hug me.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I was worried about Joy when she left. I watched her sadly, as she went out of the dining room quietly.

I wanted to go after her, but I didn't want to intrude. I waited for a while, debating, before I decided that I couldn't leave her alone. So far since Nina's been gone, the others have sort of looked to me to lead. And more than that, I was her friend. We used to be so close, but we've drifted, it was time to fix that.

So I got up off the floor and ran upstairs. I slowed down by her door. I knocked without hesitation, but she didn't answer. I waited for a minute before slowly opening the door. I saw Joy lying on her bed, curled in a ball. My heart broke a little for my friend.

I waited for her to open her eyes so I could take her up to the attic. I needed to talk to her; or rather I needed to get _her_ to talk.

She clung on to me when I hugged her, and began to sob. I hugged her tighter. After a while she calmed down and pulled away. I motioned for us to sit down.

"Why are we up here?" she asked.

"We needed a place to talk."

"What do we need to talk about?" her voice sounded weak and cracked.

"About the things you're crying about," I answered simply.

…

"I don't want to."

"But you need to," I countered. I took in a big breath, "I miss them too."

Joy's lip quivered and she brought her knees up to her chest. She hid behind them so only her eyes were showing.

"I get it. I really do. And I'm not going to say, in any way, shape, or form, that it doesn't hurt… badly." She met my eyes. She looked like she wanted to cry again, but she held it back.

"Really?" I nodded, "What does it feel like?"

I copied her position. I decided I wouldn't hold back, even if I sounded feeble, "It's more than just _sad_… it wrenches your heart sort of." My eyes glazed over. I starred off into space, "It's just not the same without her. She's the best at clues and mysteries… and leading. She'd know what to do. She'd know how to keep us all calm, even if she was terrified inside. We need her… I need her."

I paused, and stopped myself from tearing up; I couldn't be weak, not here, not now.

Joy didn't say anything, so I looked up.

"Is that what it's like?" I asked.

She nodded, "Pretty much." She paused and sniffled, "I just wish Mick was here." Joy closed her eyes again and hugged her knees.

The door opened slowly, and for once, I wasn't worried that it was Victor. I don't care if he catches us.

"Hi." Alfie said. Joy didn't look up, "I had a feeling you were up here, would you mind if I stayed?"

He stood in front of us with an expression I had never seen him wear before; utter misery.

"Not at all." I answered with a slight smile.

He sat and copied our position. Joy still didn't look up.

"What do you miss about Nina, Fabian?" she asked from her knees.

I was caught a little off guard. I gazed off again and sighed, "…Everything." That wasn't good enough; it was much more than that, I had kept it all in for too long.

We were all silent for a moment, a long moment before I spoke again, "I miss her eyes… and her smile." Their silence almost urged me to continue. "And when she'd laugh when I was being a geek." Alfie smirked. I sighed happily and went on, "I miss how excited she got when she figured out a clue… and how horrible she is at dancing." We all chuckled.

"Like you're any better!" Joy countered with a genuine laugh.

"True, true," I surrendered.

"Okay, what else?" she asked.

I sighed, "I miss how clever she is and how brave. And how she would get so curious, she would literally have to _pull_ me up to the attic or to the cellar or all the way across campus and four miles into the woods." I laughed again, remembering earlier this year when she stumbled upon our place in the woods; she was so thrilled and excited.

"I miss her head on my shoulder, and when she read a book leaning against me. I miss her being right next to me all day." Alfie reached out and rubbed my shoulder.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, "I miss her sitting by me in every class and all our study sessions."

I paused, not knowing how to say the rest. "I miss how she led Sibuna, never letting us know that she was just as terrified as the rest of us. I miss how she took the biggest risks and was willing to sacrifice her life to save us. I miss how she took everything being the Chosen One threw at her. I miss her being my Chosen One…"

* * *

Joy's POV **(A/N: This chapter is mostly about these three in the attic, just so you know.)**

As I listened to Fabian's voice when he said his last sentence, I couldn't help but resent the time I had spent chasing him. I hadn't realized how much they had meant to each other, and I felt terrible for trying to break them up and for all the time I had taken up, believing that we were supposed to be together.

His voice cracked ever so often, and I could hear his heart breaking. It was the same thing I heard in my voice… when I talked about Mick.

I decided to share my own feelings, "Mick was a terrible dancer too, with his fish-shuffle-head-bob thing." Fabian and Alfie chuckled slightly, remembering their friend. "I know we didn't spend a terribly long amount of time together, but I still miss those few times we did…

"I don't have a lot of things to share that I miss about him, really. All I know is that… when he so much as said hi to me I felt nervous and giddy and happy all at the same time. And he made me laugh harder than I ever had before. He understood me and I understood him. The people we _thought_ we liked both had been in love with someone else…" I saw Fabian's sad look from the corner of my eye. "I miss… him. That's all there is too it. It makes my heart tear in two, just thinking about him. The thing that hurts the most is… I never got a chance to tell him I… I love him…"

Silence filled the room again. I decided to lie down, despite how cold and dusty the old attic floor was. While starring at the cobweb-covered ceiling, I heard Alfie lie down too, followed by Fabian. Our feet met in the middle.

"Amber tried to teach me how to dance, I'm not saying it worked, but it was certainly funny…"

* * *

Alfie's POV

Amber hadn't been gone for long, but there were already things I missed about her.

"I'm going to miss her a lot, I just know it. It's not going to be the same… solving the mystery without her." Fabian sighed, he knew it too. "I know people at school don't see her as… smart, but I do, we do. They don't get to see it. She's a genius inside. She's solved so many of our problems in the mystery without even trying. It's going to be a lot harder without her; she was the best at following her instinct and finding out all the obvious things that we never even noticed. That's the kind of brilliant she is.

"I'm gonna miss her bubbly attitude and her charm and her humor. I'm even going to miss her love antics and Victoria Beckham rants and her critique on my quote 'terrible fashion sense!'" Fabian laughed freely and I smiled.

I sighed soon after though, I wouldn't hear her analysis for a while… I stopped being angry at this stupid spirit for a split second while I sunk into despair. I was truly going to miss her, with every fiber of my being: that I was sure of.

"I'm going to miss holding her hand, and having starring contests when we should be studying."

I'm going to miss trying everyday to impress her and make her laugh. And I'll miss solving clues with her and telling her jokes and having nonsense conversations. I'm going to miss… her."

* * *

Joy's POV

I don't know how long the three of us sat there, starring at the attic ceiling; just Alfie, Fabian, me, and our thoughts. I expected there to be a lingering misery or tension or even awkwardness, but there wasn't… It was like someone had taken a fan and blew everything away, just leaving the air. Maybe it was because I had gotten all my thoughts out, but that wasn't it. My thoughts were still depressing, but I felt free… a sad free.

Like that feeling you get when you were devastated about something, but then you cried for a half and hour straight… with a friend by your side. When you were finally done crying, you were still sad, but you didn't feel weighed down anymore. That's what it felt like. And it was a good feeling, not the best… but it was okay.

I was glad Fabian had came up to my room that afternoon. Their mere presence comforted me in way I couldn't exactly fathom. I loved them for it. I knew now that I could be closer to them then I ever had before, especially Alfie… we had never been close before, but I was glad we were now.

There was now an unsaid bond between the three of us, one that couldn't break.

* * *

Fabian's POV

My mind kept tracing back to thinking about Nina as the three of us lay there in the middle of the attic.

I knew that we needed to do something with our new clue soon, before someone else got claimed. Eddie believed that the riddles were talking about Robert Frobisher-Smithe and we should check his journals. Now that we had most of the house helping, we could probably cover more of the extensive amount of writing he documented than just Nina and I could.

Most of the house_…_ _most of the house… Oh no._

Trudy! We forgot to tell her!

Wait a moment, why hasn't _Victor_ started to get suspicious?

* * *

Joy's POV

"Guys!" Alfie and I sat up abruptly.

"What?! What is it?!" Alfie asked frantically with wide eyes.

"We need to tell Trudy about Amber!"

"Oh yeah, but _why _exactly, did you give us a _heart attack_ over that?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. It didn't seem _that _scary. It was just Trudy, she knew about the mystery now.

"Well needing to tell Trudy got me to think: what about Victor? Wouldn't he find this strange? Three students mysteriously disappear and he doesn't ask one question. Isn't that weird?"

"Mr. Sweet hasn't questioned it either. All he did was close up the school for a few weeks. He wasn't even worried." Alfie pointed out.

"Do you think they… _know_ something?" I asked looking back at the door suspiciously. What if Victor _did_ know something? What if he was a part of it all? He _had_ been quiet lately.

"What if this all has something to do with him?" Fabian said, voicing my thoughts.

"You don't think that _Victor's _the… "One Who Knows", do you?" Alfie asked cautiously.

We sat there silently for a moment before Fabian spoke.

"Eddie thought that it was Frobisher-Smithe, and we were planning to look through his journals down in the cellar later. But I think now… we should investigate both possibilities…"

Fabian was right, it could be either. I think we need to take a closer look at Victor's daily activities, and how much time he _really _spends doing 'nothing' in his office…

I think that slowly… this mystery is getting more and more complicated…

* * *

Eddie's POV

Where did they go? Fabian, Joy, and Alfie I mean. It's been a few hours since I've seen any of them.

I understand Alfie, but what about Joy and Fabian. Patricia said that Joy wasn't in her room when she went up with Mara, and obviously I would know if Fabian was in our room.

We needed to get moving on the Frobisher-Smithe journal thing and figure out how to find Mick, Nina, and now Amber too.

I was going to do whatever it took to get them home as soon as possible. It was the least I could do after completely letting them down.

I don't know exactly what it means to be the Osirion. I only know my main role: Nina's protector. But I knew there had to be more to it. My destiny is to protect all of Sibuna, and I was fully capable of doing so, I just don't know how.

And it drives me mad! I could banish an all-powerful she-demon spontaneously, but I can't even effectively protect my own friends! It was pathetic! Some 'Osirion' I am…

Mark my words; no one else was going to be claimed, not while I'm around. And we were going to get them back soon. We just needed to search Frobisher's journals and find the next clue and then we…

My thought were interrupted by Fabian throwing open the door and sprinting in.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" I said, surprised at his uncharacteristic abruptness, "And where were you?"

"I was in the attic with Joy and Alfie-"

"What? Why?" I interrupted.

"We were just talking, anyways-"

"In the attic?"

"Yes. But that's not important right now." I stayed silent to let him continue, "So while we were up there, we got to wondering: why is Victor so unfazed by everything? He barely reacted to Nina's disappearance and he wasn't even slightly surprised when Mick vanished later. I doubt he'll even react to the news about Amber."

"Maybe that's just Victor being Victor. It's not like he cares about us or anything." I said emotionlessly, putting on my shoes.

Fabian sighed, "I don't think that's all there is to it," he argued, "I think we need to look deeper into his so called 'mellow' attitude he's had lately…

* * *

Patricia's POV

Fabian called a Sibuna meeting and, surprisingly, everyone came. Even Alfie. I was worried about him… and Joy… and Fabian, but for some reason, they all looked particularly happy. I'll have to ask Joy about it later.

I was the most surprised at how normal Alfie looked. Amber had been claimed just this morning and he didn't even get to say a word to her before it happened, none of us did. Not even Jerome or Mara, who were both in the same room.

I'd expected him to look completely devastated, but instead he looked kind of… sad but serene…? At first I thought he might had been close to passing out or something, based on his far off look, but he doesn't seems like he's going to fall over just yet…

I stood next to Eddie with crossed arms. He didn't turn to face me so I looked his way. He had an odd look of disappointment in his eyes, and I wondered what that was all about. I decided to ask him later.

We held the meeting in my room, considering Nina and Amber weren't here.

"Okay," Fabian said from the opposite side of the circle, "We called this meeting to discus the new clue Alfie and Amber found yesterday, about the One Who Saw All and their diary."

I nodded, "Did you figure it out?" I asked excitedly.

"Not exactly, but we're getting closer."

"First I had the idea that it was Robert Frobisher-Smithe, considering that he put together both of the other mysteries, hence 'The One Who Knows' and 'The One Who Saw All.'"

"Ah… good work Edison," Jerome mused in sort of a teasing way. I rolled my eyes.

"But then Joy, Alfie and I got to thinking," Fabian said, "What if it was Victor? He's been locked up in his office all the time since the last mystery."

Joy explained further, "Plus he's been just a little _too_ nonchalant about all of the disappearances. A little suspicious, don't you think?"

"But then, who is it? It could be either really." Mara pointed out. That's what I was thinking.

"We don't know?" Fabian answered honestly, "We're just going to have to observe both possibilities thoroughly and hope we can find something."

"I guess if that's our only option, I'm in," I agreed.

"Me too!" said Joy and Alfie together.

"I'm up for a challenge," Jerome said.

Mara nodded with a smile in silent agreement.

Eddie smirked, "For the quest… for the scroll… for our friends. Sibuna."

"Sibuna!"

* * *

Fabian's POV

With a new burst of confidence, we headed down to start our first task, re-reading Frobisher-Smithe's journals.

"Okay guys," I directed, "There are… R-O-B…. twenty-one journals to cover, and we should probably check out any other books we can find down here." The others nodded in agreement. "Okay… so there are… seven of us," I said while doing a quick count. _Only seven left… we need to hurry,_ "So everyone needs to read three. It might take a while, but Nina and I read them last term and it only took a few days for only the two of us, so… we can do this."

"If you already read them, then why are we reading them again?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," Jerome agreed, "Shouldn't you know if there's anything important in them."

"But when we read them the first time, we were looking to find something on amulets and clues to get to the Mask of Anubis. We weren't really paying attention to 'The One Who Knows' and everything." I answered, "But I suppose you do have a point. We could skip reading the journals if you want, but we might miss something."

"I think we should read them," Joy said, looking to Patricia, "Just incase."

I smiled at her, "Well in that case… ready… set… read!"

Everyone grabbed a journal and sat down somewhere in the underground study. My mind drifted slightly when I read the first couple of words in the diary labeled "O." I started to remember when Nina and I had read these dusty books, and I chuckled slightly at the memory. Then I realized that if we were ever going to find her, we needed to get moving, and I focused once again.

* * *

Still Fabian's POV

An hour passed, and just about every one of us had begun to slowly fall asleep. I forgot how boring these were. What was with this guy? Who writes about clouds literally _all_ day? I'm not kidding! Her writes about 'Cloud Observing' at least once in every journal, for at least seven pages!

I get it! A cloud that resembles an Egyptian chariot would be pretty cool, just not eleven pages cool.

"I can't take it anymore!" Patricia outbursts suddenly, waking up Alfie in the process.

"Could you shut it for a second Patricia?" Jerome asked in annoyance, "Some of us are _trying_ to sleep-read here."

"It's not my fault this guy only writes about 'the consistent weather patterns' and how _'_amazing' it was to dust a remain from the outside of Whoever's pyramid!" Alfie had managed to fall back asleep.

"This is _so_ boring!" Joy agreed.

"Even I think so." Mara said surprisingly. She hadn't spoken much since, you know… Amber.

"Maybe we should just take a break. Clear our heads for a while." I looked down at my watch (the new one I had to get after The Amazing Alfredo got a hold of my other one) and the time was 2:36. "Let's meet back here after diner, as long as Victor doesn't get a sudden burst of energy and decides to come down. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna."

Practically everyone scattered from the room directly after the meeting ended, all except for Alfie, who was still passed out on the dusty couch. I shook my head with a laugh and decided to leave him in peace.

…

I made my way up slowly to the cellar door, and shut it behind me, hoping Victor wouldn't come down and see that it was unlocked.

I thought about going back my room, but I decided that I would take a walk outside instead and clear my mind like I told the others they should do.

I was sort of planning to just walk around the school, but my feet took me into the woods.

Absentmindedly, I strolled through the forest, not really focusing on where I was going. I soon passed the Sibuna meeting place next to the burnt-out tree, and started on a path that I knew all too well.

Soon I reached the low trees and didn't hesitate to move right through them.

I stood there for a while, with my hands in my pockets and my eyes glazed over. A slight smile played on my lips.

I walked around the lake and through the trees and finally stopped at the bench. I couldn't bring myself to sit down. I sat next to it on the ground instead. I wouldn't sit on that bench until Nina was here with me.

I stared at my surroundings. It was all exactly the same as the first time I saw it, but… it didn't have the same effect on me, it seemed much… duller… less enchanting. It wasn't the same without her.

I lay back on the grass with a sigh. My memories brought both sorrow and delight.

The times Nina and I sat next to the lake, with our bare feet resting in the water, and when we raced to the top of the tallest tree, and she beat me by a landslide, and when we came here the day after the first bit of snow came, when we laid down on the white-covered field and stared up at the sky.

But then I looked at the bench, and my smile faltered. _I wish she was here._ I thought.

I wished nothing more that that.

_I hope she's okay. _I thought again desperately, _I hope they're all okay…_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Poor Fabian, and Joy, and Alfie. So… who do you think the One Who Knows is? Is it Victor or Frobisher-Smithe? Hmmm… *Strokes imaginary beard***

**I wish I could have made Fabian's little scene right there a little longer and more... despressing, but tell me waht you thought anyways!**

**I'd like to tell you a funny story, but most of you won't read this anyways, soooo I won't. But if you **_**really**_** wanna hear it. Let me know, and I'll tell you in the next chapter, if you really want me to.**

**Sorry for the delay. I've had so much gym practice lately because of States, and an annoying amount of Wednesday practices (Cough. Cough. Only day off! Cough!)**

**Review! There were no reviews for last chapter! Ahhhh!**

**Please! CONSTUCTIVE CRITICISM! ** **I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Question: What are your 3 favorite songs?**

**Mine are… When the Saints (Sara Groves)/When Can I See You Again (Owl City)/ Indescribable (Chris Tomlin)**

**(Wunderkind (Alanis Morissette) **

**This Is Home (Switchfoot) **

**The Call (Regina Spektor)**

**Le Festin (Camille)**

**Desert Song (Hillsong United)**

**Walk On the Water (Britt Nicole)**

**Eyes Wide Open (Jars of Clay) and the list goes on and on and on….)**

**Farewell**

**-And once again we enter the strange and **_**predictable**_** world that is… Amber's mind**_**.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank you for your continued support. That's all. **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Alfie's POV

Apparently, I had fallen asleep during the meeting… which would explain why I woke up with dust in my mouth, face-down in the empty study.

Thanks guys.

I wonder how long I've been asleep. I looked down to my wrist, and, sadly, like Fabian, I sported no watch. Sigh… I thought about getting up to go _find out_ what time it was upstairs, but I realized that I'd much rather be lazy. I slumped my shoulders and sighed again.

"So…" I asked myself, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I have no idea." I answered in a matter-of-factly type of way.

"Well if we're not going to move from this spot, then we might as well do something at least a little productive," I explained to myself.

"He's right. We _should_ do something useful. After all, there's no use in doing nothing."

"Who are you?" My second self asked my now third self.

"I'm you, obviously." My third self said.

"Where'd you come from," my second self asked again.

"I don't know. Where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"Where'd I come from," I asked.

"I don't know." My second self and my third self answered together.

I raised my eyebrows and backed away from the other two a little bit, "Maybe we should…"

"…get back to being productive." My second self finished for me.

"Good idea!" my third self said. I shook my head at them. Freaks.

"So how exactly are we going to be productive?"

"We could keep reading the journals," I looked at myself with immense disapproval.

"How could you even _suggest_ that?"

He pondered for a second with his hand on his chin and then pointed to me in understanding, "You're right. You're right. What was I thinking?"

"Nothing, as usual."

"Hey watch it!"

"Alfies, Alfies… Let's not bicker. We just need to calm down, and focus." I said in an effort to cut the tension that was growing between the other Alfies.

"You're right Alfie. Sorry, Alfie."

"Yeah sorry man."

They man-hugged it out and turned back to face me.

"So, what's the game plan?"

"Right," I said, "Maybe we could think of what might have happened to our friends."

"Oh, I miss them so much," Third Alfie said.

"I miss them too." I agreed with another sigh.

"Especially Amber…" my second self responded gloomily.

I shut my eyes tight and faced the ground. I missed her too. More than anyone could know. Amber and I had been a pair in solving these mysteries since I was initiated. We need her. I need her.

"It's okay Alfie," Third Alfie said, while patting my back, "We'll find Amber and the others in no time, I'm sure of it!"

"You really think so?" I asked him.

"Of course! Right Alfie?" he asked Second Alfie.

"Yeah! There's nothing Sibuna can't do!"

"Thanks Alfies," I smiled at them both and held my head upright again. Maybe we could do this…

"Okay men! Back to business. First question, what happened to Amber, Mick, and Nina?"

That was a hard question; we really didn't have a lot of information about this mystery. We sat there thinking for a fair amount of time before Third Alfie spoke up,

"I have no idea."

"Me neither," I agreed sadly.

"Maybe we should list what we do know, and go from there." Second Alfie suggested.

"Good idea Alfie," I said. Hmm, so what did we know?

"Okay," I continued, "We know that the disappearances have to do with this Ami spirit, the one who wrote the letter Patricia found under Nina's pillow. And we know that who ever this 'The One Who Knows' is should be watched out for."

"What about Nina's vision, from the day the House played in the snow?" Third Alfie reminded me.

"Oh yeah! What did she say again? Something about fire?"

"I think it was 'beware the fire.'" My second self remembered.

"And, and… um- take caution against the One Who Knows," Third Alfie pointed out with a swiveling, circle hand gesture thing.

"Right. And the book." I paused, "What other clues do we have?"

"We have the note from Nina's pillow,"

"Yes, yes. What did it say again?" I asked.

"Find the inscription thing… that tells all," said Second Alfie.

"Those who know too much will fall."

"But without the fall… something about needing an assist…"

"To fail is to fall to the fire in this quest…." Third Alfie finished with a tone filled with worry and despair.

I felt his pain. But then my mind did a little jump back, "Wait a second…"

The other Alfie's waited with rapt attention. But I paused longer to try to fully understand.

"Third Alfie?" I asked him.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Those who know too much will fall…"

We all looked around at each other silently. Why didn't I see this earlier? It was starring us all right in the face. How could I have been so stupid, so blind, so… oblivious? We saw it. We read it. It was just so _obvious_. But that was it. It was so obvious, that it was too… obscure.

This sentence from this riddle, no this _un_-riddle, practically answered all our questions. Why hadn't we understood?

"That's it!" I exclaimed. The others two Alfie's looked at me sharply because of my shout. I rose to my feet once again and faced them.

"What?" Second Alfie asked, obviously confused. How could he not see?

"The answer to our question is right there! Isn't it obvious? Those who k-"

"_Alfie_." Said a wary voice from behind me. They sounded utterly confused and cautious, like they were _very _scared for my sanity. However, I have no idea why they would.

They also sounded an awful lot like Eddie…

I turned around. "Oh. Hi Eddie! How's it going?"

"Um. Great?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"That's good." I said, starring him right in the face and rocking back and forth on my heels. He continued to look at me strangely, with one raised eyebrow.

"Who were you… talking to?"

"No one." I answered with wide eyes.

"But… you were…"

"Just talking with myself." I said, "Don't you do that?"

"Not regularly… or out loud." He said. Now he was leaning towards me as if he was waiting for me to justify my conversation with myself. Apparently, when I didn't say anything else to make him believe I wasn't insane, he decided to let it go, dismissing it with a shrug and a slight smirk.

He laughed a little bit, a breathy, head shaking laugh. One you laugh when you just don't know what to say. "Okay Alfie…"

I, the back of my mind, I heard Second and Third Alfie chorus, "Which one is he talking t-?"

"Shut up! He'll hear you!" I said back in my mind. Eddie didn't hear though.

"Where are the o-" I started to say before Patricia came jogging in.

"Oh! There you are Alfie. I was looking all over for you," she said. How long had I been asleep?

"I feel asleep." I said. I averted my eyes, but I saw Eddie whisper something in her ear.

"E… wa- tal…ing- to –imsel…" Patricia scrunched her eyebrows at him and then starred at me like Eddie did.

"Are you okay Al-" She was interrupted by Joy's entrance.

"Got your text," she said. She looked around the room, "Where's everyone else?"

"Here," said Mara, "Sorry. Hope I'm not too late. I was doing some reading after supper. Oh." She said, looking around the room, "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here soon, calm your pulses," Patricia dismissed with a wave of her hand.

She crossed her arms like she did ever so often and shifted her weight to her back foot. Then she pursed her lips and let her eye venture around the room.

"Has anyone seen Fabian?" Mara asked.

"Why?" said I.

"Well he wasn't at supper an hour ago. I was starting to worry. It's near dark."

"You know Fabian. He'll be back soon." Joy said, "He probably just wanted to clear his head or something, went for a walk. He's no doubt got a lot on his mind…"

It was a long while before anyone spoke again. We all lost ourselves in our thoughts, not minding the silence, until Eddie verbalized what he was thinking:

"Do any of you actually think there'll be something in these freaky journals that we could use?" Eddie asked, taking a seat on the couch and lifting the _T _journal by the corner. He wore a slightly disgusted expression at the thought of more reading.

I don't know about any of them, but I found them very useful actually.

What else would I use if I couldn't fall asleep?

Mara sighed and grabbed the journal. She flipped through some of the pages, "I honestly don't think so." She said.

I supposed that she fell asleep easier than I did on occasion…

"Me neither," Patricia agreed and sat down close to Eddie, who casually slung his arm around her shoulders. He had picked up another diary; this one was labeled _M_.

There were still about let's see… ROBERT FROBISHER SMITHE… R: done, O: done, BERTFROIESH: done. So that left… B, S, H, M, I, T, and E (seven more) still to be read. And there were… Joy, Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Mara, Jerome… and me left. (I was sure there were more of us…) Each of us would read one more, but that still could take a while. We definitely had some work cut out for us. And yet, we weren't even sure if we could find our answers in here.

Wait a second.

Didn't I need to say something? I'm sure there was something…. Something that had to do with my one-person conversation… _What was it? Come on Alfie, think!_

"_Alfie!" _I heard again in the back of my mind. I tilted my head.

"_Yes?"_ I asked (In my head of course. I didn't want more stares from Eddie and Patricia. They already thought I was weird enough…)

"_It had something to do with the riddle, remember? Or the 'un-riddle' as you put it. You were about to tell us about it before Eddie came in…"_ Right!

"Guys!" They all looked at me in alarm. Eddie looked slightly more worried than the others. Joy and Mara just looked startled, "I have something import-"

"Sorry I'm late everyone… but as you know," Jerome paused and ran a hand over his tall hair, "Hair like this doesn't just happen." He posed for us.

"Nobody cares about your hair Jerome." Patricia said with an obvious eye roll. Eddie chuckled.

"I know you do Williamson. There's no use in denying it." I laughed along with Mara and Joy at the agitated glare Patricia was throwing Jerome. He threw her back a wink and a smirk.

Jerome…

"Where's everyone else?" he asked just like the others. I could tell Patricia was about to say something like, _'They'll be here soon, calm your knickers." _But I interrupted.

"It's only Fabian that's not here."

Joy's post-laugh smile vanished slowly. She looked around at each of us.

"Really?" Mara said softly. She didn't want to believe it. I nodded gravely.

"Seven left." I said. Joy's eyes grew into realization. Her mouth parted slightly and she stared down at the floor, as though deeply in thought about something.

But Patricia didn't show the same expression. Her eyes filled with indifference, she looked indignant, almost… miserable.

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed and began to count, "There's Alfie and Joy and Jerome and Mara and Eddie and Fabian and…" she finally grasped the truth when she flicked up and seventh finger, "…me."

…

We all stayed quiet for a moment. That was okay with me, I didn't want to say anything for a little while. So I became introvert for a few minutes, encircling myself with my thoughts. I couldn't decide whether my thoughts were happy or sad. I admit I was feeling a little indifferent at the moment as well. My thinking had no opinion. I wouldn't allow it to I guess….

"Hey guys…" Fabian broke the silence. But he didn't ease our despairs. His voice matched them exactly. "Sorry I'm late." He said, but gave no explanation as to why. I had a feeling he really didn't want to.

Joy looked at him with her sorrow-filled eyes. The she met my eyes and knew that we all shared the same feelings, just as we did earlier, in the attic.

You know what we needed?

We needed Mick's happy-go-lucky comments.

Or one of Nina's brave speeches.

Or an Amber Pep Talk…

I peered around the study for about the millionth time since Fabian, Nina, and Amber brought Patricia and me down here a few months ago. Only a few months ago…

I sighed again. Why do things seem to get more and more complicated every year? Why is it that I find it odd that I don't find these kinds of strange things odd anymore? Why can't things be normal?

If things were normal, our friends wouldn't be missing.

And Mara wouldn't cry anymore because all her closest friends wouldn't disappear.

And Eddie wouldn't feel guilty because he couldn't protect everyone.

And Joy wouldn't have to hide her sadness until it broke out all at once.

And Patricia wouldn't be so miserable that she's angry.

And Jerome wouldn't have to burry his sorrow so everyone else stayed stable.

And Fabian wouldn't be so lonely.

And Amber would be here.

If only things were normal…

* * *

Eddie's POV

Joy, Fabian, and Alfie were definitely feeling something Mara, Jerome, Patricia and I couldn't.

I wish I could help them… but I can't. Just like I can't do anything to actually be the Osirion.

I just can't believe I let them down. Especially Nina.

She was my Paragon.

I was her Osirion.

_I had one job_: protect her. That's it. And yet, I failed.

She had the vision weeks before she fell. I should've… should've… I don't know! I should have know what it meant! I just should have! Simple as that. I just… should have…

"It's not your fault Eddie…" Patricia said softy. I turned to her slowly. Her green-gray eyes starred deeply into mine, pleading me to understand. But I couldn't understand.

"How can you say that?" I looked down, but felt her eyes on me still, along with the others. "I was supposed to protect them. Protect her…" my voice broke. But I would not allow myself to cry, I wouldn't.

I looked up again, and expected Fabian to have his head down and his eyes shut tight like he had before when someone had talked about Nina, but this time was different. His despair-filled, lonely eyes looked right into mine.

"You couldn't have done anything then…" he said meaningfully, "Not when she had her vision." He continued, "Not when she fell…"

…Not when Mick fell…"

Joy broke and started to cry softly. She covered up her eyes with her long sleeves that fell past her fingertips. She shook slightly, but didn't make a sound.

I think we were all beginning to break. Realization was invading our minds much too quickly, and even the strongest of us couldn't hold it in much longer…

"Not when Amber fell…"

Alfie shed one tear, but he had no intention of wiping it away.

"There was no warning. None of us could do anything…."

I starred at my hands again. I betrayed myself, and my face became wet. But I was not the only one.

Alfie's one drop grew to two then three then four until he eventually covered his eyes with his arms…

Despite their feud from only a few days prior, Mara had sat next to Joy. And Joy immediately buried her face in Mara's arms and sobbed harder than she had before, and Mara hugged her tighter.

Jerome sat against the wall near the door with his arms crossed and propped up on his knees. He starred emotionlessly at the ground of the study. I could see the tear on his eye prepare to spill over. He blinked… and it did.

Patricia was breathing harshly next to me. She looked like she wanted to punch a wall, scream as loud as she possible could… and then burst into tears.

Fabian seem to be the most remotely calm. He knew he had to say what he said next; "Sure we _couldn't_ do anything… but…" even Joy and Alfie looked up at him. All our eyes; the hazel, the blue, the brown, the auburn, the green, and the green-gray starred, despair, misery, and loneliness in all; back at Fabian's, "now we can."

It was so simple, maybe even a little predictable, but for some reason I got very… hopeful. And I don't know why.

I smiled.

Fabian laughed, a broken, drenched laugh, of someone who had just cried for a very long time, but yet, felt so relieved and happy, "And maybe we couldn't stop it! Maybe there was nothing we could possibly do! But what's to stop us now from getting them back? I mean, we're Sibuna! If anyone can do this, it's us!" He laughed again, a real, good laugh… one I hadn't heard from him for much too long.

He met each one of our eyes with a smile, encouraging us to smile back. He looked at Joy first and Mara smiled down at her along with Fabian, until, she too, smiled back. It was a wet, sad smile, but it was a smile either way, one only Joy could give.

And that made me smile too.

I met Fabian's eyes with a very small, breathy laugh, surrendering.

Jerome smirked from the floor and wiped his eyes with a deep chuckle.

Alfie grinned his goofball grinned once again, and became himself once more for a quick moment.

Fabian looked at Patricia last, but she kept her expression. I knew she wouldn't break so easily… so I smirked at her too. And Joy followed, laughing brokenly and sadly, but still surprisingly contagiously.

Alfie peered over at her and as did Mara until we all were smiling in her direction, this time _I_ was pleading _her_. Jerome winked and flipped his hair at her again, and she rolled her eyes, but still… gave a very slight smile.

"Sibuna." Fabian said happily with his hand in its rightful place… over his right eye. He starred at Patricia, "Together, we are invincible."

At his words, Patricia beamed brighter than I had seen her smile in a long time. Her smile was beautiful.

Jerome jumped up and exclaimed, "GROUP HUG!" not even caring if he was heard for miles. We hugged each as tight as we could, with Joy in the middle.

She began to sob again.

Not out of sorrow, but out of joy…

(I couldn't resist.)

But, honestly, I felt like sobbing too, which I would never do.

But… for some reason, I was filled with this amazing happiness.

Well, maybe happiness wasn't the right word.

Hopefulness.

Yes, I believe that's what it was.

I had never felt so optimistic in my entire life. Never more motivated.

We weren't trying to get Mick, Nina, and Amber back because they were simply our friends. It was so much more than that.

We were trying to get them back for Fabian and Alfie and Joy, because they didn't deserve to be lonely and depressed anymore.

We were trying to get them back so no one had to cry in despair anymore.

We were trying to get them back so Joy could, instead, sob tears of wonderful happiness.

We were trying to get them back so Amber could paint her nails again and drag us on shopping trips, and so Nina could read and Mick could run in the ten foot snow.

So Nina could burry her head into Fabian when we found her and he could hug her as tight as he could.

So Alfie could be silly and loudly play board games with Amber again in the middle of the common room.

So Joy could say what she needed to say to Mick before he fell…

So we could all be filled with _indescribable _joy.

Were trying to get them back so we could be a full house again.

So we could, once again, be Sibuna.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Oh I love the ending! I know it probably sounded wimpy and cliché and girly, especially with Alfie and Eddie narrating, but I thought I was sweet****and vulnerable, like I expect they might be after three of their friends went unexpectedly missing. I you didn't like it I'm really sorry! I worked really hard on it, so I hope you saw it like I did.**

**I was listening to "Say" by John Mayer on loop basically the entire time when I was writing the last part after Fabian came in, and I still am… so, it helped put it into mood for me so, maybe read it again while listening if you have the song. I like putting background music into things, and this song really fits the scene.**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy. **

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! You'll like it better if you read it **_**really**_** slowly, promise!**

**Thank you to those who have continued to read though; you don't know how much it means to me.**

**Please review. Just tell me what you think, please…**

**Well, since no one's answered any of the questions since the first one, I'll ask the same one again, only a little different.**

_WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE _MOVING_ QUOTE FROM HOUSE OF ANUBIS?_

**Farewell**

"**I **_**never**_** tell a secret."**

**-Amber Millington**


	12. Chapter 12 (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello, EKKKKKK! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH! I'VE REALLY BUSY, SO DO NOT MURDER ME!**

**Thanks to those of you who are still reading. **

THIS CHAPTER IS SPLIT INTO TWO PARTS! IT WAS GOING TO BE ONE BUT IT WAS OVER 12, 900 WORDS! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT TO YOU! I KNOW I GET KINDA FRUSTRATED WITH REALLY LONG CHAPTERS AND RESORT TO SKIMMING! SORRY! PART 2 WILL BE UP SOON!

**And I would especially like to say "THANK YOU!" to both **FNRutter **and **artsoccer** for being the only ones who reviewed for three whole chapters. THREE CHAPTERS! "So THANK YOU ARTSOCCER and FNRUTTER! (Artsoccer, I love that quote too, by the way)."**

**Please review. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM is MUCH appreciated! **_**All Mara this chapter**_**! Whoa! Never done that before! Let's see how that turns out! **

**I don't know if any of you thought this story was over, but… it's not, so…**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Part 1

* * *

Mara's POV

I realize you haven't heard much from me so far. I'm one of the quieter ones—if you hadn't noticed.

I sighed softly and continued to stare at the dark ceiling. My hands rested behind my head between me and my pillow. My deep brown hair framed my cold face and provided me a little more warmth, but not much.

You see, it wasn't snowing any more, which was good, but the weather had decided, instead, to rain relentlessly through the night.

It wasn't a hard, thunder-pounding, lightning stricken rain, just a light drizzle; constant but soft. It was the kind of rain that you didn't mind, but actually sort of… welcomed, in a way.

Although, I much rather would have liked the sun to wake me up in the morning, rather than something (rain or snow) pounding on my window and on the roof of the House.

I suppose, though, that a question still rings in the cold, dense air however.

_Why was I awake?_

Well the answer is quite simple actually. I—

…Well. I suppose it isn't really.

Maybe I should explain.

But I heed you a fair warning: I really have no idea if I _can_ explain. You'll understand just why later, I suppose.

Just…

Don't be surprised if I break down.

* * *

_-Twenty eight hours and fourteen minutes earlier_

(8 o'clock PM, Thursday. Amber fell, Sibuna reads Frobisher's journals, Joy, Fabian, and Alfie meet in the attic, Sibuna "group hugs")

* * *

Mara's POV

From the center on our group hug, Joy had begun to laugh loudly, not caring who heard.

Nothing was funny. It was relief. Pretty soon, I was laughing too. And then we were all laughing. It was hard not to, in fact, what with Joy's contagious giggles growing louder and faster.

It didn't take long until she was _on the floor_ hugging her stomach. That's how hard she was laughing. I'm incredibly sure that she was purely laughing at her own laughter, which I didn't even think was possible until this moment.

Soon, Patricia was bursting with even more laughter at the sight of Joy's hysterics. The two best friends were acting as best friends should: rolling on the floor in an epidemic of uncontrollable hilarity.

It was quite amusing to watch actually.

I sighed and caught my breath. I, too, had a slight stitch in my side, but I'm sure it wasn't nearly as big as Joy's.

Everyone was laughing or giggling or smiling now, down here in Frobisher's study.

Do you know what I'm talking about when I say I felt like nothing but free space?

It's that one felling that purely comes after crying hard and then laughing harder. It felt… _good_. Just good.

Not great.

Not amazing.

Just… good.

I sighed again and smiled. Joy and Patricia's hysterics faded slightly into the background.

I sat down and hugged my knees loosely. My thoughts seemed to want to travel elsewhere, but my mind blocked them. I got lost in a sigh, and breathed deeply. I believe my lungs wanted to take in as much of the moment as possible, as if in effort to store it to my brain as infinite memory.

I will probably never know what was so special about that moment.

My focus went back towards Joy and Patricia, who were not surprisingly still dying of laughter. Eddie was videotaping them with his phone, wearing one of his most cocky smirks. I giggled.

I was truly delighted to see Alfie smiling. It was quite a change from his expressions this morning.

Wait.

This morning? It was only a few hours ago? That just couldn't be. It seemed so much longer without Amber.

Oh, I'm going to miss her. I already miss Mick and Nina so much. I sighed hopelessly. _I wish my friends were back._ I thought.

Someone sat next to me and copied my position. I turned to see Jerome staring deep into my eyes. He looked serious, until he blew it and raised one eyebrow and puffed up his cheeks. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're so weird," I said, giggling softly.

"'Weird people don't care if they're weird. They are the most entertaining to converse with because nothing is off-limits.' —Donna Lynn Hope."

"And you just happened to have that memorized, did you?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded smugly, "I do my studying, Mara. You never know when someone's going to just jump out spontaneously and insult your personality." He defended, holding his hand to his heart, mocking hurt.

I laughed, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I 'insulted your personality.' I promise never to make you have to _quote_ ever again."

"That's better," he accepted brashly with a toss of his hair. He put his arm around my shoulders. I shook my head at him. He made an appalled, shocked, and amused (all at the same time?) face at the sight in front of him.

"You're _still_ laughing?!" he exclaimed. His statement seemed to make Patricia and Joy laugh harder even. Fabian was shaking his head in amusement.

"_Oh_ yeah." Eddie said, still taping them. Alfie had sat himself in a corner, looking very similar to Fabian.

"How long is this going to continue, do you think?"

"No idea," Eddie answered.

In fact the laughing did continue for much longer.

But eventually, it began to fade to the background, and images of the study washed away, leaving behind a dark blue room, damp and cold, with a pale, light-dashed ceiling, dripping with the shadows of midnight rain.

* * *

I apologize. I would much like to continue this moment with you, but… we have to keep going with the story or I'll never reach the cause of my lack of sleep, and emotion. I took a deep, long breath, like I had been doing so often the last week or so.

I have something else to say before I tell you the rest.

I suppose you've been wondering about school. I'm sure it was explained earlier, but Mr. Sweet had closed down the school for a few weeks, believing that this would be the best way to cover up Nina's disappearance, and the one's that followed after. For he knew that this was purely mystery related, given Sibuna's past.

And, even though most of the kids were practically frolicking on the school grounds, some of the other students and staff weren't quite as quick to take this with no explanation. Some kids called their parents, according to Eddie, and Mr. Sweet was faced with pressing questions.

_Why is school being cancelled so close to Winter Break? _

_Classes need to resume if the students are to pass their exams don't they?_

_Will school be extended into summer holiday to make up for this?_

_I sent my child there to be educated, not to be let off with nonsense breaks in the middle of the term! _

The point was: Sweetie had a dilemma.

The best he could do was to claim it said specifically in the school handbook that "harsh weather called for excused lessons" which solved most the school's questions. However, I don't know how long that excuse will last. Given our _impeccable_ luck, I don't think these blizzards will prolong forever.

This has been a _Substitute _Amber Update.

* * *

-Fifteen hours and six minutes earlier

(9:08 A.M. Jerome and Mara are in the common room, Fabian, Joy and Patricia are back down in the study, Alfie is sleeping again, Eddie is off somewhere unknown.)

* * *

Mara's POV

"So," Jerome said from the chair next to me, "Last night was… um…"

"Conflicting," said I finished, not looking up, but instead focusing my eyes directly to the floor.

Trudy had turned on the fire, and the House was once again comfortably warm. However, the empty calmness that resided in me the night before had left, unfortunately, leaving confusion and panic in its place. I didn't know what to do. _We _didn't know what to do. Our only options for action were either reading ninety-one-year-old diaries or stalking our house master. Things weren't exactly looking up for us.

_I remember when this was just a school. _I thought hopelessly to myself. It's been barely a month sense I was even initiated into Sibuna; throwing my favorite note-taking pen in the fire…

The common room acted much as the study had done, rearranging itself in a way quite like paint dripping quickly around a canvas, spilling and mixing, creating a much different picture than before. Only this time, unlike when the study faded back to my dark room, the common room melted into a thick-treed forest, doused with snow and frost, appearing to be the woods just outside our school grounds…

* * *

-One month, four days, 15 hours, and eight minutes prior

(Far edge of the woods beside the school grounds, Sibuna's official meeting place, 6:00 PM precisely, exactly three days after the vision during the snowball war)

* * *

Mara's POV

This is just unbelievable. It's unnatural. This is just—it's just… _weird_. How could this have been happening right under our noses all this time? How _could _it_? _It doesn't seem remotely sane that an entire mystery, no _two_ mysteries, could threaten the lives of our closest friends, right in (and under) our own house. How did we not notice?

I looked up from my hands and my luckiest note-taking pen. In front of me, and my ever nervous of the unknown state of mind, stood all nine of my housemates, looking perfectly (with the exception of Mick, who looked skeptical if anything) unperturbed and cheerfully talking amongst themselves.

However, muffled by Amber's insistent squeals of excitement that Sibuna was finally "with the whole House of Anubis!", were the quiet and ever introspective voices of Nina and Fabian, of whom were standing the farthest from the fire that Eddie and Alfie were attempting to light.

Fabian leaned down closer to Nina to talk to her, their noses were mere inches apart. Nina appeared to be taking in every word of Fabian's, her eyes wide and staring deep into his. Fabian gently grasped Nina's hand as he spoke, and smiled slightly through his words. He seemed to have been trying to make her laugh. She cracked a smile: a small smile, but happy all the same, and averted her eyes to her snow-covered shoes. Fabian smiled down at her until she looked back up, returning to her deep gaze to his eyes.

Fabian spoke again, shaking her hand back and forth, as though encouraging her of something important she had been worried about. Now knowing of the things Nina might think of on a daily basis (spirits and terrible visions came to mind), her worries probably were not anything pleasant.

Nina seemed to finally give in to what Fabian was reassuring her and laughed softly with him; Fabian swung their clasped hands back and forth rhythmically. She sighed happily and reached up to Fabian's height, kissing his nose.

Though it was such a subtle, but sweet, gesture, Fabian blushed a faint shade of red.

He smiled, nonetheless, and kissed her nose in return with a quiet laugh.

It's strange sometimes, I suppose, just to watch them. It made me smile, just to be around them, or talk to them.

I've never seen anyone so in love with their best friend.

Eventually, I tuned back into my thoughts about the initiation, and I turned drastically more desolate. I just couldn't believe what my friends had been through in these past two years. And, based on what has already happened, what could possibly be ahead of us this time?

Look at what's become of our friends, right under our noses: Joy's been kidnapped and Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome have almost been killed by our own teachers who believed that they should have the right to gain eternal life; they've been locked in a classroom by the teachers' arch-enemy who threatened to kill them with deadly, poisonous flies (while the teachers did NOTHING because they believed that they would help stall Rufus Zeno from gaining eternal life himself); they've been stamped and threatened by an evil spirit wanting the Mask of Anubis; been sent through a series of deadly, dangerous task set to protect the mask while Victor and Vera tried to work against them, still on a utterly _selfish_ task to gain eternal life, while their students' lives were at stake; Nina almost was used as a pawn for the evil spirit's journey to the Egyptian afterlife; Joy almost died; and Eddie had to use powers he had never even known he had to banish the spirit and Rufus.

And now, Nina's received a horrible vision and we're all on some unknown quest to find a room and a book and 'beware the fire and the One Who Knows!'

I think I'm in my right mind to be openly scared.

I cast a look to my right, peering at Mick next to me, who was breathing hot air into his freezing hands.

He was wearing all mix-matched snow clothing, which he had gotten from the lost and found earlier today. His own had mysteriously disappeared; it was understandably liable to guess that it was the doings of my own boyfriend. Jerome, proving my suspicions, was smirking at Mick out of the corner of his eye, chuckling evilly to himself at Mick's rainbow-striped beanie, green and purple polka-dotted gloves, bright yellow snow coat that was much too small for him, and gray and midnight blue thick cloth that I was genuinely sure was my Ravenclaw scarf…

I was sure Mick had come to the same realization I had, and was determined to get back his clothes. He was frantic about finding them this morning before the initiation, claiming that he desperately needed them. (Did you know he plans to _run_, _outside_, in _this weather_?)

Anyways, I wondered, not of how he was going to get the location of his snow clothes out of Jerome, but of how he was really feeling about all of this. Surely he was sharing some of my worries. After all, we had only been brought into this a few days ago, it was only right for him to be surprised, or even scared, really, like I was. But, far from my expectations, he looked relatively normal, possibly a bit skeptical of what this ceremony would consist of, but normal all the same.

I couldn't possibly be giving off the same kind of atmosphere. I was quacking all through myself, and none of it was because of the cold (okay, maybe a little), but mostly because of fear.

I can't really express to you how perplexed I am about this whole thing, mostly because I'd probably end up using all the same words and examples that I already have. It's just so mystifying, so foreign, so… _strange_. I just can't believe it.

"Why won't this stupid fire light?" Eddie yelled, throwing yet another blown-out match into a plastic bag angrily. Alfie was a having a particularly frustrating time trying to light a match of his own, striking it roughly over and over again. They had already gone through half the box.

"Why, _exactly_, did we not bring a lighter or something?" Alfie demanded, looking around for an answer. Without the possibility of an electric lighter, they had scrounged one old matchbox from the depths of a drawer full of miscellaneous things in the kitchen.

Joy, who was unenthusiastically watching the two boys from a low stump, her chin in her hand, answered, "'Cause Trudy wouldn't give us one if we didn't have a reason for one," she said irately, sounding extremely bored and tired, "and it's not like she would ever let _you_, of all people, play with fire. _Not after last time_."

"Hey! That was _one time _lighting Fabian's tie on fire, okay! **Once**! Not twice, not three times, just _once_!" Alfie defended.

"Yes, it just takes _once_ to permanently burn that into my memory," Fabian retorted.

"Well, we got it out, didn't we?" Alfie said, turning to Fabian.

"Yeah, and then I was soaked too, now wasn't I?" Fabian replied irritably. Alfie raised his hands in surrender and went back to his match lighting.

Patricia laughed from her spot next to Amber, apparently reminiscing in that moment of tie fires, wearing her evilest smile. Fabian cast her a small glare.

I remembered that day _very_ vividly actually. Poor Fabian never saw it coming…

"YES!" Eddie cried in triumph, throwing up his fist into the air having finally lit the fire, "You better go quickly! I am _not_ lighting that again!"

Amber, and the rest of Sibuna, jumped up from their relaxed positions. Mick became suddenly much more alert, and I grew steadily more nervous…

Jerome came around to stand behind me, apparently noticing my nerves. He smiled down at me reassuringly, and I smiled as best I could back to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joy give Mick a sweet smile and a thumbs up; he retuned the gesture with a smile of his own. They had become noticeably better friends over these past few weeks it seemed.

Amber raised her right hand to her eye, adorning her biggest smile, "Sibuna!" she said bubbly, sounding quite excited, purely opposite from what I was feeling. I suppose she was far past used to this sort of thing. She was the creator of Sibuna, and, of course, was at the very first meeting with Nina and Fabian. "So Mick, Mara, today you will be initiated into Sibuna, the Club of the Burnt-Out Tree," she gestured mystically around to the, quite literally, _burnt-out tree_ the marked the Sibuna meeting place, "It was two years and two months prior to which this esteemed club was formed, and it was _my_ idea of course," here Nina and Fabian laughed quietly at Amber, obviously having heard this for a while, specifically for two years and two months, "I remember the day like it was yesterday," Amber continued apparently preparing to transition into a full-blown story.

"Whoa! No!" Eddie interrupted breaking Amber from her dramatic trance, "No flashbacks! I already said I am not, under any circumstance, lighting the stupid fire again!"

Amber looked disappointed, and seemed to open her mouth to come back at him, but Eddie interrupted, "No!" She huffed and closed her mouth again.

She turned back to Mick and I, much less enthusiastically I must say, an continued, "Okay, so we've told you all about what's happened since Joy disappeared and Nina came to the school, right?" We nodded, "So now you will be fully initiated into Sibuna." She paused for a moment, seemingly searching us for something. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled and took a deep breath (Eddie groaned softly, staring at the fire that was slowly going out because of all the dampness in the air), "Okay, now… throw your possession into the fire!" she announced grandly, throwing up her hands, as if this was some great piece of news and deserved a party to be held.

Mick reacted before I did, "What?" he cried, clutching what seemed to be an old, worn, leather bracelet. I took a moment to wonder what was so special about it before I realized what Amber had insisted.

"Yeah, I second!" I exclaimed indignantly. I rapidly looked down at my pen. It was the best one I'd ever had. Sure it was nothing fancy or valuable, but it worked _so_ well. I hadn't used a different pen in a year and a half! Plus I had wrapped it in saved quotes and excerpts and made it— I don't know—my own! I know its sounds silly, but this pen had been with me through and through, in every assignment I spent hours completing, through letters and free-writing and even mindless doodling. I just couldn't part with it!

I looked back up at Mick, who seemed to be having the same kind of trouble as I was; he rubbed his thumb up and down the dilapidated brown leather, a frown prominent upon his face.

I looked to Amber, who was waiting with expectant eyes, and then back down to my pen. With a sigh I stepped forward to the fire pit, said my silent last goodbyes to my best and favorite pen, and dropped it in to the flames. I sighed again and stepped back. When I looked up, I found Jerome smiling at me, grabbed my hand gently and gave it a squeeze. I smiled.

I genuinely felt for Mick, who was still staring hopelessly at his bracelet. Amber opened her mouth, most likely to tell him to hurry, but he stepped forward before she could.

With one last sad glance, he let the piece of leather fall into the fire, where it burnt slowly next to my melting notes pen. Eight other objects resided next to them, ones that seemed to have been in there much longer. They looked faintly like a poster paper, a beaded necklace, a letter, a multi-colored cloth with a bell handing off the corner, a rusted piece of melted silver metal, an edge of a photograph, a patch of a furry looking purple substance, and a very burnt, very _thick_ book.

There was a minute of silence before Amber continued in a sort of calm and serious voice I'd never heard her use before, "Okay, now… place your right hand over your right eye, and repeat after me…"

The rest of Amber's words were quickly blurred and washed away. Once again, the watery paint slashed itself away over the canvas, returning to the warm-colored, almost empty common room, where Jerome and I sat previously…

* * *

-Approximately one month, four days, 15 hours and 12 minutes later

(9:08 A.M. Jerome and Mara remain in the common room, Fabian, Joy, and Patricia are still down in the study, Alfie continues to sleep, Eddie has not yet returned.)

* * *

Mara's POV

I smiled very faintly at the memory. However, I did still remember the present state of action. Jerome sat on the couch next to my chair. He, too, seemed to be lost in thought. It wasn't very surprising; there was much to think about.

I wondered how Patricia, Joy, and Fabian were coping along in the study. I hoped they had found something by now that might be able to help us, but, in the back of my mind, I knew that hadn't, and doubted they ever would.

It seemed useless, reading all those books, knowing that they would never help us, but al the same, wishing, hoping with all our hearts that they somehow would.

I didn't know what else to think, didn't know what else to do. So I sat there, unmoving, mind blank, staring into the soft light of the amber flames.

"_Be- beware the… fire."_

…

"_The room got really hot, and then I saw a little light in the corner of my eye. It was a fire, and in one second the whole room was lit up. There was smoke and heat all around me until I woke up. It was terrible." _

"_Beware the fire," said Fabian._

…

'_I heed you one last warning before your quest, to fail is to be consumed by the fire in this test.'_

The words haunted my memories, they replayed over and over…

"_Be- beware the… fire."_

_I heed you one last warning before your quest, to fail is to be consumed by the fire in this test.'_

The flames danced in my eyes. _Fire… fire… fire… _repeated in my mind.

"_Be- beware the… fire."_

"_Be- beware the… fire."_

The flames started to engulf me; it was too hot in here!

"_Be- beware the… fire."_

I tried to shut it out, but I couldn't. It replayed and replayed, as if on constant loop.

"_BEWARE THE FIRE!"_

_NO! _

I had risen up sharply from my seat, shrieking.

Jerome jumped up from the couch, alarmed and worried with wide eyes, but before he could ask me anything I ran out of the common room, through the hall, past the entrance, and straight out the door into the freezing cold.

I didn't know where I was going or why I was going there, but I didn't stop, I couldn't, not with something like that chasing me.

But _what_ was chasing me exactly? The idea that my housemates, my _friends_ were gone, taken by this flame surrounding me—attacking me—engulfing me—_suffocating_ me. I couldn't breathe the more I thought about it. The flames were all around, thrashing and washing out the white winter snow, burning everything.

The fire licked and scratched me, pulled me closer, taking my air, searing my hands. I needed to run, to get _away_! I couldn't stay in one place or it would get me completely. I had never felt a sensation such as this. I had never ran this fast.

I could no longer feel even the slightest bit of cold. I was sweating buckets, but my hands could not be clammy. I needed to get away.

The fire blocked my vision, obscured my sight. I saw the quickest glimpse of a burnt-out tree before I could see nothing at all but bright, blood red. I felt me knees go weak and my hands touched the burning ground. It felt like asphalt on the hottest day of summer, the snow was gone and I believed it would never return.

I was surrounded. There was no escape. The flames would get me, they would engulf me, melt me, _burn_ me. There was… nothing…. I could do… to save… myself.

I surrendered, collapsing jerkily onto the scorching pavement in the once snow covered wood. I groped for the frost. I tried to feel it once again, tried to cover myself to protect from the flames. I tried to use its coolness to wash away the fire like the fire had done to it. But I could not. The snow was no longer there.

I fumbled about, trying to find something, anything, else to grab onto to steady myself. All my hand could find before my arm lost its strength was a terribly warm, rusty piece of metal, which I knew to be the place where I had tossed my favorite pen into merely one month and four days earlier.

My hand remained in its place as my other arm went numb, as my head feel back limp, as the flames took me over, and as my eyes closed…

* * *

**Hey, so part 2 will be up soon. I hoped you liked part 1! It's only the beginning…**

**Part 2 will be really good and deep (and kind of confusing…) Sorry it's short, but remember, Part 2 will have like 8,000—9,000 words, so…**

**I hope I did okay with Mara. I'm not very good with her ****.**

**Review if you want to. **

**I worked really hard on this, and I would love it so much if you told me what you liked or what you didn't. I love your reviews, but honestly, "Good chapter!" isn't very helpful and it kind makes me feel like I'm not doing a great job as a writer. I really work hard to write this and if it's just "good" or "okay" I don't even know if it's worth it if people don't ACTUALLY like it. It would feel so nice if just one person gave me a detailed review. I do that. Could you do it for me too? Please? Just one person….**

**I don't think anyone's even reading this… oh well. I hope you liked Part 1. Part 2 will be around 8,000 words long. I hope you like that. Maybe you'll like it enough to tell me. No? Alright, I get it if you don't. Sorry I couldn't make it good.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, again…**

**See you with Part 2 tomorrow most likely.**

**(What's your favorite song right now?**

**Mine's "Superman" by Taylor Swift or "Way in the World" by Nina Nesbitt)**

**Farewell**

–**Hey! Guess what I am! I'm a party animal! YEAH!**

**(Ha, ha. Alfie…)**


	13. Chapter 12 (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey there! Part 2 of Chapter 12, Yay! Anyways… uhhhh…. Wellll…. You seeee….. and, I….**

**Okay, I've got nothing to say. Sorry it's late! I was at my aunt's house all weekend without my computer, and this was getting longer…**

**I hope you like Chapter 12, Part 2!**

**Oh! Wait! Thanks so much to those who reviewed and favorited and followed and such! I really appreciate it!**

**Here we go.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

-Approximately 24 minutes later

* * *

Mara's POV

I was very cold.

I woke up to bits of snow dotting my frozen face. It took a while, but I eventually sat up, putting up quite a struggle. I looked around. I knew this place.

I felt confused. _Why am I here?_ I asked myself. I searched my brain for memories. _How long had I been here? _I checked my watch. It read 9:46 A.M.

I looked down at my clothes, then up at the frosted winter sky. There was absolutely no question as to why I was cold; my articles of clothing consisted of my favorite purple and gray striped sweater (long sleeved, but very thin), a jean skirt, Patricia's dark purple tights, and my rain boots. I felt oddly dressed. But all that didn't matter if I couldn't even remember why I was in the middle of the woods.

Just this morning, maybe even less than forty minutes ago, I sat in the common room with Jerome, next to the warm fire…

With that one thought, my chest tightened so much that I gasped out loud. My pulse quickened, I started to sweat… this time I was clammy.

My mind began to move at top speed, memories of the last long, terrible minutes flooded past my eyes, forcing me to remember what I so badly wished would leave my mind. Suffocating, burning, melting… all from the flames.

I momentarily watched myself, as though watching a film, thrash and splutter on the frost-clad ground. I watched myself grab an entire handful of pure white snow, still struggling against an unseen force.

_But I couldn't feel it, _I thought, _the snow wasn't there._

I saw my right hand thrust out and search for something in the chilled air. I remembered how I wanted so desperately to grab onto anything, to steady myself. The fire was attacking me.

My hand reached the fire pit eventually, and it grasped it firmly as the rest of my body went limp, numb. The fire had won. I closed my eyes.

With a gasp, I returned back to my own eyes, once again seeing only the still, white forest. The wind made the only sound as I stared into the foggy, endless heart of the woods, seeing nothing by blackened trees, white snow, and the misty gray background. My breath seemed to freeze in the air with each exhalation, forming a cloud of white smoke that moved as it pleased around my cold face. The quiet was so dense, so thick… so expansive. I felt as though no life existed beyond me.

The chill on the back of my legs brought me to realize I must move to stay warm, I must return, however terrified, to Anubis House.

I stood up shakily, unsteadily, _numb_ from cold. I took a deep, iced breath and wrapped my arms around myself as I began to walk on the path back home.

As I took each new step, treading on sparkling snow, I tried my hardest to focus only on the sound of my boots crunching as I walked. I didn't want to think about what had happened.

_Step…_

_Step… _

_Step._

The sound of my boots repeated in my mind for a long while, until I surrendered. Why had I hallucinated that badly? Why had I actually believed I was being attacked by fire, and that the snow was gone? Why had I felt the fire, when I was obviously all in my head?

My mind began to hurt. Still I strode forward, refusing to stop.

What was I going to do? I really didn't know. I could not let that fire keep my friends, for now I knew, more than ever before, what it felt like to be oppressed by flames such as those.

I knew, now, what I had to do. Plan or not I had to go with my instinct. Right now, my instinct said that I should find out what Victor has to do with all this mess.

* * *

-34 minutes earlier

* * *

Third Person's POV

Jerome was thoroughly confused, completely worried. He had just witnessed Mara Jaffray run shrieking from Anubis House with absolutely no warning or cause. He was completely plastered.

His first instinct (after he recovered from shock a minute later) had been to race after her. So that's what he did. Only Jerome thought to stop before leaving to grab two coats, knowing Mara, who was adorned in a thin sweater and a skirt, would be freezing when he found her.

Jerome sprinted outside into the cold air, but there was no sight of his girlfriend anywhere he looked.

"_Mara_…" he whispered with puffs of white air issuing from his mouth with each word, "_where have you gone to?_" He set off closer into the school grounds, figuring he must start somewhere.

Twenty minutes passed of unsuccessful searching, and he decided he'd be better off checking elsewhere.

Jerome left the warmth of the school library, where he believed Mara would be likely to go, and headed out back into the winter air.

His pulse began to quicken in nervousness as his icy eyes met with the woods, feeling that Mara was unsafe anywhere at this time, much less in the dark forest. But, against his want to deny she was inside, he started off in a run towards the thick, snow-covered trees.

(Moments after Jerome entered the very girl he was searching for exited the woods with a far off glance, her striped sweater standing out harshly compared to the pale school grounds.)

Jerome continued his trek into the forest, dashing in and out of the way of trees. Not exactly sure of where he was going, desperately wanting to find Mara, to keep her safe.

He found no trace of her until he finally saw a single pair of boot tracks glistening in the frost. He followed them deeper into the woods, feeling his anticipation grow with every step.

"Mara?" he shouted into the distance, his voice projecting horribly in the thick silence between the trees, "Mara!" he shouted once more, louder still, into the looming mist. No answer came. Still he trudged on, following the footprints he was certain were hers.

He came, eventually, to a clearing, furnished with a fallen burnt tree and a miniscule fire pit. Not a person was in sight.

Jerome sighed and looked around, finally stopping his eyes at his feet, where he saw the footprints had ended. He walked around the pit slowly.

"_I was sure she would be here_," he thought miserably. He didn't know what exactly made him feel that way; he just had a feeling and followed it. He sat down on the nearest stump and rubbed his freezing forehead in his hands, sighing deeply. "_Where are you Mara_?" he asked the empty air desolately.

He looked up slowly and found himself staring pointedly at the fire pit's edge. It took him a second, but he eventually realized what was so odd about its appearance. The entire pit was covered in a thick layer of snow and frost, all except for one small space, where the odd shape of a hand was melted through, exposing the black, rusted metal underneath.

Jerome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he stood up from his stump to walk closer. He knelt by the pit and felt the space where the handprint was. It was shockingly warm, and he pulled his hand back gingerly, raising his eyebrow.

_Obviously someone has been here_, he thought, _quite recently I suspect. _His mind flashed quickly to Mara; resulting in a strange scene in his mind's eye where his girlfriend had sat in the same place he had, gripping the fire pit for many long minutes. He looked around, trying to shake the strange image from his brain.

He looked inside the fire place and was shocked. He had just now realized that, although the outside of the fire pit was dowsed in frost, the inside (which should have logically had much more snow than the outside ring) was completely unchanged from its original state, before winter had begun…

The logs were still burnt and un-soggy, not even a little damp. Not one single snowflake grazed the interior. It was quite a feat that this one spot was so bare when all the other things around it (even Jerome, who had been sitting in this clearing for mere minutes), were adorned in white.

Jerome could still see many pieces of the items thrown inside the pit long before: the edge of a photo graph, some melted metal, and a huge burnt book were only a few of the things his eyes traveled upon.

Included in this was his own burnt letter he had tossed in so many months before. It was not difficult to guess who the letter was from or what it said, it was clear why it was important to him. But the letter was a reminder of the past, a past that was fixed and restored, and it needed to be forgotten. Throwing it in as an initiation promise was the best way he saw fit to do this. He smiled a bit as a read some of the still legible words. _It's only a memory now…_ he thought.

He searched for a few of the other things still identifiable. He saw Joy's beaded necklace, dim, faded, and burnt, but colored all the same, hidden under the logs and dust. The only other things he could see were bits of melted or burned and broken substances: a tuff of stringy, purple hair; pieces of colored plastic; a rusty bell, and a glossy bit of poster paper.

He didn't quite know why, but Jerome felt that he should stay, keep looking in the fire pit. It was a small impulse, and he wondered later why he didn't get up and continue to search for Mara, but he believed, very hard actually, that there was a reason to continue to stare into the black soot of the pit. It was dire, the more he thought about it—impervious—to do so.

The part of his mind that did not seem to be as insistent as the other, kept trying to remind him that Mara had was somewhere unknown, possibly in the woods and not in her right mind.

The other part of his mind though, was intrigued by the now _striking_ fascination with whatever lay beneath the thick black dust of the pit and the charred remains of his friends' scarifies.

"Beneath it?" he asked himself, marveling at the new question that had popped up in his head. He shrugged with one eyebrow perched at nearly at the top of his forehead.

Against his better judgment (which was clearly telling him to get up and find Mara), he hesitantly stuck his right hand in the deep layers of burnt wood and miscellaneous objects that had meanings and back stories in worth of ten teenagers.

He dug his hand in further and further still. It had seemed to Jerome that the pit was bottomless, surely he would have reach the cold, rust bottom by now. As he dug deeper, his eyebrow rose further and did his concerns for Mara.

After realizing, after relentless groping in dirt, wood, and soot, that this attempt to find whatever was supposedly buried underneath was merely wasting his time.

He prepared to rip his hand from the pit, when his finger, very lightly, very subtly, brushed up against something, something that did not quite feel like dirt or wood or soot. It felt… very soft.

He reached out his hand from beneath the rubble, trying to find whatever the thing was.

"How… _odd_," he said. Jerome removed his arm (with some difficulty, considering it was completely submerged in the rubbish). He made no move to brush off any soot as he finally pulled his arm out completely, holding out his hand and its claimed object in front of his icy eyes.

He would have recognized it immediately, or, he _should_ have, if it were not so different from when he saw it originally.

In his hand rested a thick leather bracelet; no words engraved, no special braiding, no extraordinary attributes of any kind. It was merely a plain, dark, leather bracelet. Straight, it was, with no twists or weaving, just an ordinary silver clasp.

The only unusual thing about this simple brown bracelet was that… you see, the last time he'd seen it (one month and four days prior) it was quite different. It had been worn and tattered and old. It was ripped and torn. It was washed out, faded almost completely.

But now, as he stared at it—the brightness of the snow blurred-out behind, his icy eyes, pointed intently, fiercely, trying to penetrate its secrets, see into its past of the long month spent in the depths of the bottomless fire pit—he had to accept:

Mick's old, battered leather bracelet was in stunning condition. It seemed to have never had been touched by anyone but Jerome Clarke… at this very moment.

* * *

-Around that very same time (about 9:42 AM)

(Anubis House, where Joy, Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie reside still. Mara will soon enter)

* * *

Mara's POV

If you've forgotten, which I suppose you haven't, my strange out-burst and horrid hallucinations sparked something equally as bizarre: I had a sudden (but not unaccredited) resolution, one that impelled me to do something. I was on my way to search Victor's office.

I know that is unlike me, usually I would not have the guts. But now, now I do, because I need something dearly, desperately.

I need my friends.

So I will search and scour my House Master's office. I will look in every crevice, every crack, and every file. I will openly interrogate him if I have to. I will not stop.

I threw open the door to Anubis House, my eyes set and determined. As I passed into the hall, I saw the common room remained empty. It seemed that Fabian, Patricia, and Joy were still working. I hoped I would find something worth proving Frobisher was not The One Who Knows. Then they could stop their searching. They wouldn't have to strain quite so hard.

I also noticed that no one had been down for breakfast yet; there were no bowls or plates resting in the sink to be washed later, the table had not been set or cleaned. I supposed that the three down in the study had eaten before Jerome and I had awoke, they were up and reading far before we had entered the common room. But now I questioned if they had even eaten at all. And what more, I had not seen Trudy at all this morning. I was seeing a familiar pattern…

Despite my fears of what might come in the next hour, or even minutes maybe, I pursed my goal.

Up the stairs I ran, trying little to quiet my footfalls. I didn't care if anyone heard, especially Victor.

Up and up I went until I reached the landing. I took deep, determined breath, my mind flashing by, presenting memories in the form of still photographs. My lost housemates, friends, ran by my mind's eye. They smiled, laughed, stood: unharmed, unaffected… unclaimed. They were delighted, happy…

The fire took them away.

The One Who Knows had something, _everything_, to do with it. It made them stop their smiles…

And if he was Victor… _oh, you've seen nothing of me_.

I stared deep at Victor's door. I wanted to see through it, to see if he was there, what he was doing. I could not.

I approached the door with powerful steeps, loud and strong. As I grew closer I focused my eyes all the harder trying to see between the cracks between the window pane and the blind, hoping (and dreading) that I would see him doing something I couldn't imagine clearly, something that would prove he had ripped my friends from me—from us.

I decided I couldn't wait longer, I had to act.

Without any further hesitation, I ripped open the door. My eyes, still indecisive of what I did or did not want to see, blurred in confusion (like they weren't ready to see what was before me). It took a moment for me to regain consciousness, in which I had serious expected Victor to have kicked me out, yelling at my disruption. However, I opened my eyes:

There on the floor, behind his huge, thick desk, under a great amount of worn and ink-covered papers… lay my House Master, asleep.

* * *

-8 minutes earlier

(Returning to the woods, Sibuna meeting place at the burnt-out tree, Jerome sits, staring at a thick leather bracelet).

* * *

Third Person's POV

Jerome was fascinated. He had never seen anything quite like this.

How could a tattered, faded band such as this, one that was clearly decades old, have gone into a fire and… come out completely new? How could that happen?

Jerome did not know. He had no ideas. He had never, not even in Sibuna, seen something such like this.

He could not know how long he stared at it, trying to work out its secrets. He sat, back against the fire pit, elbows propped up on his bent knees. He gazed intently for the longest time. His eyes began to blur, making his frost-colored eyes swim momentarily. He sighed and shrugged.

He wished to know more of what had happened to this bracelet, but he knew better. He knew Mara could still be wandering around, possibly very confused or scared. He prepared to stand, placing his frozen hands on the already frozen ground. He stood up, groaning slightly from stiffness.

Once upon his feet, he took one last look at the worn, old leather, wishing, wondering, and stretched out his right arm, preparing to drop it back.

Then, all at once, something very extraordinary happened.

Jerome felt his right hand heat, when it had been so cold seconds before. Quickly it became very warm, and he felt sort of… nice, not perfect, but nice. It began in his hand and it traveled up his arm, eventually filling him up, covering his completely. It felt warm and soft and cozy. It was sweet and kind, but it also excited him very much. Most of all, he felt something familiar, something he knew well, something he felt he had know for years, something friendly…

He felt really curious and adventurous too. He felt like he wanted to know everything there was to know. He felt like searching and peering. He felt brave and risky.

He felt, most oddly, that he really wanted to read.

He barely had time to question before something knew happened: his hand began to glow. He almost jumped in surprise and fear, but he saw that his_ hand _wasn't really the thing that was gleaming. It was the bracelet.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked it openly, shaking his head and peering closer, his new curious nature that had taken him up exerting itself plainly.

Closer and closer he looked, his icy eyes once again widening.

He almost jumped again.

On the bright, new leather, an engraving began to come through; the careful script scratching its way in, cutting the bracelet with every stroke, every letter. He noticed, for the first time, that the words were glowing, not merely the leather. He began to read the words that started to appear.

_Jerome, _

He scoffed, "Great! Now the bracelet knows my name!" Although, he was admittedly a bit scared.

_You're probably confused, I know. But just listen_,

The words appeared to be fading out once he'd read them, replacing themselves with new ones,

_On the day Amber was taken_, he jumped again. How could it know that? How could it possibly know that?

_She received a message, much like this one_. _It gave her an important clue. Before you believe that this clue left with her, you need to know that it's not lost._

Jerome was confused again, if Amber was the only one to know what this important clue was, and she's not here any more, then how was he supposed to get it?

_She knew what she had to do, even if she didn't know it would be useful. She put the clue where all clues go. And you know precisely where that is, don't you Jerome?_

He did.

_Amber is a clever girl, Jerome. Cleverer than you even believed her to be._

He was about to ask the words something, something that was bouncing around in his mind, begging to be spoken, "Do you know who the One—

_I'll see you soon. You'll be okay, I promise. Get the clue to the others as soon as you can, don't stop for anything. Get it to them in any way possible. It's impervious that you do so. Tell anyone: Alfie, Joy, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Mara, even Trudy! Please! Jerome, we're all counting on you! _

_Signed, the One Who— _the note cut off, its last few words slashed and faded, so that he couldn't see the end of the signature.

Jerome decided that the glowing bracelet, no matter how strange and fascinating, should return to where it came from. It was Mick's sacrifice.

He took one last look, and tossed it back to the rubble, soot, and damaged treasures.

He jumped again.

The astonishing band of leather, immediately as it touched the fire pit, became strikingly different. Now, as Jerome stepped closer in amazement, his mouth agape, it changed to its original state at which he had seen it at the beginning of winter.

It became tattered and worn and old again. Its new glow vanished. It looked to be years old once more…

Jerome could not believe it. How had it changed again?

He got closer and closer and closer still. He moved to reach out and grab it once more, but the fire pit had different ideas.

The logs lit aflame, startling him for the umpteenth time. He jumped back as the fire completely combusted, its flames reaching taller than him.

He moved back quickly, already feeling its immense heat. He shielded his face, but as soon as it had grown, it shrunk once again.

All that remained was a tiny fire, licking and fighting to stay alight. It danced in and out of the materials resting inside the pit's center.

For a moment, Jerome was enchanted by it. So enchanted by it that, and he guessed it was just his eyes playing tricks later, he thought he saw, for the slightest moment… a golden spark, one that tampered with the other flames, turning them a wonderful shade that was not purely red, orange, or yellow. And then, his eyes _must_ have been messing with him, he thought… or a second… that the fire turned… blue? It was a much different shade than his icy blue, but it was still quite familiar. It was bright and striking.

He knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't place it.

Before he could marvel further though, the fire returned, sharp and quick as its own soft, whipping flames, to its original state: not blue or golden, just the usual shade of red, orange, and yellow…

He sat there for a moment, pondering what to do. The note told him specifically to go fast, but… should he even trust it? It seemed so nice and warm and friendly. It seemed to want to help him, but did it really?

It was signed "The One Who…."

That could easily be the One Who Knows. He strictly knew that he could not trust him. _Why on Earth would he? He was bloody kidnapping his friends!_

But… he couldn't help but think he was wrong in that.

* * *

-8 minutes later

(Back at Anubis House, Mara stands, bewildered, at the sight of Victor passed out)

* * *

Mara's POV

What….

I didn't understand. Why was he sleeping… in the middle of the day… on the floor?

Was he hurt? Did someone attack him? Did he faint or hit is head or… _die_?

I cautiously stepped closer, fearing the answer. I stood, bent right over him. My face showed every sign of fear and dread. My hand over my mouth, I stood silent, listening intently, deeply, looking for any sign of life upon his frozen body.

I saw the slight rise and fall of his torso, moving his back up and down and gave a heavy, relived sigh. My breathing stilled drastically. I nodded to myself, now assured he was sleeping, _just _sleeping, and set off to do my work.

I stepped around to his desk, my eyes fixed on the many disgruntled papers that had not fallen off the desk with Victor, but were still scrambled considerably.

I muttered to myself as I scanned each of them, realizing they were of no importance. Nothing depicted anything having to with the elusive "One Who Knows." I kept looking.

I found nothing that pertained in his first row of filing cabinets, and started on the second; not at all worried that Victor could wake at any moment. He seemed fast asleep to me.

Many minutes went by before I found anything that caught my eye: an unlabeled file in the sea of organized folders, all of which bearing neat writing on their tabs. I drew it from the cabinet, eager and excited, only to find that it useless. The only things inside were blank pieces of old parchment, barely written on. They seemed to merely be scratch paper that Victor had kept for some ludicrous reason.

I sighed, dropping the folder back in its place.

This will probably take some time.

* * *

-12 minutes later

(The school grounds, many meters away from the outskirts of the woods.)

* * *

Third Person's POV

Jerome ran, panting and sweating even in the cold, carrying two unused jackets under his left arm.

He had to get back to Anubis. He didn't care what the back of his mind told him, he needed to follow his instincts. And right now, they said to follow the instructions he was given.

He raced on through the snow as quick as he could; almost screaming to the empty white grounds how the heck Mick did this for hours before everyone even got up.

He felt like collapsing, but he knew that would help nothing ("Accept my burning thighs," he grumbled to himself.)

On and on he went until he finally reached the comforting sight that was Anubis House. He sighed appreciatively, dragging himself trough the front doors.

He immediately felt better in the warmth of the hallway. Wishing he could stay forever, knew he had a mission to get to.

Up the stairs he went, hardly paying attention to anything else around him. He was so focused that he didn't even notice his girlfriend, whom he had set out to find many minutes earlier, standing in his House Master's office, racking through his papers.

And she was so busy trying to uncover what Victor was so obviously hiding in his room, that she didn't even hear Jerome come up the stairs and pass into the girls' corridor.

Once in the corridor, Jerome, not missing one beat, turned into the second room past the attic. Closing the door swiftly behind him, not bothering to lock it, he couldn't take any risky chances, the others needed to get the information.

With a quick, deep breath, he turned to his right. Now facing the first empty bed of the room, he bent down. Flashes of clear memories clicked behind his eyes, forcing him to remember the time he was driven almost to betraying his closest friends. He would never make that mistake again, never.

Now crouching on his knees, Jerome drew back the white comforter and reached his arms under the bed.

From underneath, he pulled an old brown package, one that was so familiar. He took in another breath, and opened Sarah's box.

The box was much fuller than he remembered. There was much more inside than the original few papers that belonged to the old woman, but that fact hardly made them unrecognizable.

Among these additions were many of the things he knew were from past adventures: the tattered, elusive clues that depicted the whereabouts of the seven pieces of the Cup of Ankh; various sketches and drawings of different clues Sibuna had come across; torn out pages from useful books that had been relentlessly scoured; detailed plans for getting through the infamous tunnels he knew were hidden deep beneath the House; an infinite amount of brainstorming slips, covered in cross-outs, circles, scribbles, arrows, and even a few mindless doodles; notes; a long list of reference books; the infuriatingly confusing letter from this so-called "Ami" person, and its uncovered clue on the back; and other miscellaneous things like a test tube full of a tawny sort of liquid, a large jewel bit, six carved amulets, and a curious little purple gem that not only _Jerome_ found to be rather intriguing in the year prior.

As Jerome continued to pick further into the box he saw quite a few other things, ones that really didn't seem (to any outsider) to have much to do with the mystery, but to Jerome and the other members of Sibuna, they had everything to do with it.

Scattered between old papers and riddles and poking out from underneath amulets, were a few, very meaningful, photographs. The one that caught Jerome's eye the most being the image of all his housemates, his friends, smiling and laughing in one big group at the school's first ever prom (organized by Amber Millington and Mara Jaffray, crashed by Rufus Zeno).

He sat and stared at it for a moment. He remembered this picture, very clearly actually. It was nearly ten minutes after Fabian and Nina's kiss up on stage…

Amber was squealing unnaturally loud, even when we took the picture. She was so happy; she didn't even mind that Alfie had slung his arm around her as they both smiled hard for the picture.

Jerome, and he smirked now as he remembered, wore his best, most cocky smile as he turned and gave an over-the-shoulder pose, his _beautiful_ (in his opinion) hair landing mysteriously just above his eyes.

**(A/N: Had to :P****) **

Fabian and Nina, both still quite blushy, smiled just as widely as Amber. Nina, in the picture, could be seen nudging Patricia slightly, urging her to smile just a little bit.

Patricia, visibly rolling her eyes with crossed arms still gave a smile, a very small one that more resembled a smirk, but a smile all the same.

Patricia's arm was linked tightly with Joy's, who was sporting jeans and a sweater. Both girls seemed infinitely happy to be reunited; Joy's smile however gave her emotions away much easier than Patricia's.

Mick and Mara, both happy to have their friends finally with them at the dance and having absolutely no clue as to what had happened to them in their absence, laughed and smiled with their housemates, ready to really begin the prom.

It seemed, to Jerome, so long ago. Among this picture were others: one of the original Sibuna, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie; one of the new Sibuna, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie, Joy, Jerome, Mick, and Mara, their laughing, one eyed faces smiling up at him; various photos of the many members of Anubis House making faces or laughing or hugging or dancing or playing board games or challenging each other to football or singing (badly, Jerome must admit) or watching movies or eating or having a once-nice-evening-meal-turned-extreme-food-fight or sleeping or brushing their teeth or doing homework (Jerome guessed Alfie got a hold of the camera for a lot of these pictures).

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jerome missed these moments, the ones that passed past his mind with every new photo. They played like scenes in his head, moved like pictures from Harry Potter. ("Well, who isn't a fan?" he retorted in his mind to any sort of attaint to his character that might arouse.)

He sighed, putting down a photograph of Joy, Amber, and Nina frosting cookies in the kitchen.

Honestly, he felt like crying. He didn't want to, but he felt he might not be able to help it.

It was not like he was terribly close to any of them, the three who were gone, but…he couldn't seem to help from hurting… from the fact that they were missing.

He sat in silence for another moment, the box of memories standing desolately before him, its glistening pictures and old clues untouched.

It was another few moments before he was awoken from his poignant state by the sight of something pink and shiny, buried deep beneath the paper. He looked at it for a moment, and then jumped very suddenly.

He had only just remembered what he had come up to the deserted room for. He hastily scrambled through the box and almost dropped the thing was digging for in his excitement.

"This is it," he whispered, holding the bright pink, rectangular phone before his icy eyes, his anticipated breath catching on the screen and blurring the display…

* * *

-That same time (10:18 AM)

(Jerome remains in the second room past the attic, Alfie remains in the second room in the boy's corridor downstairs, Eddie remains in the first room in the boy's corridor downstairs, Fabian, Joy, and Patricia remain in Frobisher-Smithe's study below the House and beside the cellar, Mara remains inside Victor's office)

* * *

Mara's POV

_AH! Where IS it? I KNOW there's something here! There just HAS to be! Victor's the one! I know he is! I just need some proof! _

I was searching desperately. I knew Victor had some part in this, I just knew it! He remained in the floor as I ran frantically around his office, step-siding his motionless body every time I can near. He wasn't going to wake, and I knew exactly why, but that was all the more reason to search and pry and tear through his office, looking for the proof I needed. So, when I finally find it, I could make sure I stop what was to come.

I bustled recklessly. My hair was more than a _little_ tousled, more like wildly thrown around my face as my cheeks grew colder and paler with agony. I wasn't worried, however, at least I wasn't growing warmer like I did so many minutes before.

I tore through this file and ran to rip open that file, not caring in the slightest any more for what mess I caused: the answer was here, and I would do anything to find it. The trouble, much to my extreme annoyance, was that I had absolutely no idea what I was attempting to find. I didn't know what kind of thing would spell out my answer. I didn't know what kind of thing would give me the proof I was looking for. I couldn't know, I told myself, until I found the thing I was looking for. I was starting to feel quite hopeless. I didn't know what to do anymore. But I couldn't, _could not_, give up. I would never.

The fire was getting closer. It was looming over me, and it would soon overwhelm us all if we didn't attempt to get farther from it, if we didn't attempt to stop it, block it, beat it.

I knew my friends were somewhere, somewhere terrible, and that they were being tortured by the same thing I was being pursued by. This fire was nothing to be taken lightly, like I had been doing for the last few weeks. This fire could not be escaped…

If only I could find something. I sighed to myself and sat down on the paper-scattered floor. I criss-crossed my legs, propped my elbows on either one of my knees, and rested my head in my hands. I sighed again and rubbed my forehead. My hands were cold and it felt nice.

I didn't like fire.

I looked around the office, truly taking it in for the first time. It was filthy.

"What am I doing?" I whispered, very close to laughing at myself. I had torn apart almost the entire room in my search, and what had I found? I chuckled in spite of myself.

"Exactly," said I, answering my own question. I couldn't believe how stupid I was being. I laughed again, a little louder this time. Why had I even believed for a second that _Victor_, the old man lying face-down on his own office floor, could be the one doing all of this? How could he possibly be the One Who Knows? I was foolish.

Victor wouldn't. He wouldn't ever. As much as my housemates, and myself admittedly, attempted to believe he was such a terrible old man, selfish and evil, set on gaining for himself and destroying us in the process, we could not. We all knew he wasn't anything like that. Maybe he was selfish and set on gaining eternal life… and old, he was never evil or planning to harm us… or even that terrible. In the end, my friends had told me, he had always come through.

Even Nina, who you would think to be his worst enemy, told me that she believed (based on what had happened on the night she assembled the Cup of Ankh) that Victor would have never gone through with anything if he knew the risks, of he knew his students' lives were in horrible danger.

I believed it too. I had only forgotten in this short span of time. I was blinded by complete hatred of this fire, whatever it was, wherever it had come from.

I turned, quite literally, to the one source, the one lead, I could possibly get to. I had hoped, blindly and foolishly in the fullest, that Victor would get me something. I hoped he would provide me with even the smallest of information. I hoped I could escape this fire, just for a few moments if I just found something that would get us further.

I hoped, and I fell. Not through the floor, like Nina and Amber and Mick did, but through whatever bridge I had built myself to keep me above the flames. Now I was down, and I was forced to accept what was all around me. I could not run anymore. We had to face—

What was that?

* * *

-11 minutes earlier (10:18 AM)

(Everything remains the same as it was)

* * *

Third Person's POV

This was it. This was the clue. Here, on Amber Millington's phone.

Jerome scrambled to turn it on. It still had a little battery left. Now all he had to do was find where the clue was.

For a moment Jerome grew so excited that he couldn't think straight, and ended up mindlessly scrolling through the _Settings_. He grumbled at himself and exited out, back to the main menu.

"If… I… were… Amber… where… would… I… store… a… clue?" he asked numbly, flipping through every application.

Once _Messages_, of all things, failed him (and he fell witness to a particularly strange conversation between Amber and Eddie over the French Revolution and whether cake actually had anything to do with it), he turned instead to the much less promising app labeled _Alarms_.

Eventually, though, he realized this made absolutely no sense, seeing he got nothing from Amber's alerts such as _"UGH! Wake up! You have to go to school!"_ and _"Shopping! Shopping! Shopping!"_

After searching through all her emails, phone calls, notes, and even music to come out with nothing, he started to seriously doubt whether there was really a clue here.

"Amber, what on Earth were you thinking?" he asked irritably, wondering why she hadn't kept it somewhere else in their room. Her vanity, her pillow, and the bedside table were all places that came to his mind when the question of 'where she might put her phone' arose. "Why did she put it in the box?"

"_Because that's where all our clues go," _Amber's as a matter-of-factly voice rang in his mind. It surprised him a little, to hear her just pop in like that. It was like it was an automated response, set just incase anyone asked that very same question.

Immediately he knew. He knew that Amber's phone was meant to be inside the box. It was a clue. An important clue actually, to quote Mick's bracelet.

He sighed and turned back to the pink phone, a new determination filling his chest, knowing that he held a clue to rescuing his friends in his hand.

He was just about to wonder where he should check next (certainly not the calculator), when the evident idea fell into his head. It was so obvious.

"Why the heck did I check _the Alarms_ first, of all things?" he asked himself as he scrolled through her apps, mentally flicking his forehead for being so idiotic.

Finally he reached the application he was searching for. He clicked the little icon for _Pictures_ and found himself presented with Amber's latest photos. At first he thought to start at the top, believing the clue might be anywhere, but he stopped himself…

At the bottommost of her pictures was a tiny representation of the last picture she had taken. From the distance, Jerome could make out plenty of gray (he supposed was dust), dark wooden walls, and faint, golden script…

He acted so fast he dropped the phone. He gave a little yell and quickly recovered from his exhilaration, jostling and scampering for the phone. He grabbed it and sighed with relief in seeing that it was not damaged in any way. His fingers shook as he pressed the screen, touching the last picture taken.

He was right, there was a dusty, wooden wall, and upon it was the familiar golden writing, the same he had seen nearly half an hour earlier. Even in the picture, it seemed welcoming, memorable… like it was a good friend.

He began to read aloud:

"'_Amber, the One Who Saw All is not who you think it is, nor is it the person Eddie believes it to be either_. _Take a closer look, and think back… and you'll see who saw everything. Good luck, Amber, everything will be alright in the end, don't worry. _

_Signed,_

_-The One Who Discovered History.'"_

"It's not the person we think it is?" Jerome asked himself out loud, confusion leaking from his voice, "Then it isn't Frobisher…" he whispered, "… or Victor." He was extremely confused now. "_The One Who Saw All_… What was that clue again?" Jerome racked his memories.

"_To find your answers, check the diary of the One Who Saw All."_

He sighed for the millionth time that day, trying to think hard.

"Maybe Amber knew…" he whispered, "maybe she figured out who it was, but wasn't able to tell us before she fell…" Jerome help up his head in his hand, sitting criss-cross. He was just beginning to ponder what this could all mean when he felt something pull him.

He looked around, trying to place where the tug came from, but there was nothing there. He passed it off as his imagination when he felt it again. He looked up sharply, now convinced his mind wasn't playing tricks, just like when Nina fell, her scream filling the silent House, and no one believed it was real.

He felt it again, a little pull right in the center of his chest, and stood up, prepared to stop this invisible thing. However, this thing had much different things in mind: He felt the pull again, not just in his chest, but now on his right hand, the one holding Amber's phone. The thing didn't seem like it wanted to hurt him, it just seemed to be… prodding him… almost. It wanted to bring him somewhere. It wanted to show him something.

He felt it; the same thing he had felt two other times that day. He felt the warmth, the comfort, the friendliness. Now more than any of the other times, he felt extremely curious. He wanted to finally know everything. He wanted to figure out this mystery that had been so shrouded up until now. He wanted to get rid of the darkness.

This curiosity and security was so great inside him that he felt he must surrender to this pull. He felt it was dire to do so. He needed to. He needed to know the answer to the clue, and this pull would surely tell him. He would go wherever he needed to go.

So, with one last, hopeful sigh, Jerome let go.

The pull grew much, much stronger, pulling him from his chest, hands, legs, waist, nose, ears, and neck. It tugged him forward powerfully but gently, as if it wanted to get him where it needed him to be, but it didn't want to hurt him.

He was overcome by such a warm and delightful feeling that he felt he couldn't take it. He wanted to laugh and cry and embrace this pull all at once.

In his last glimpse of the colorful, second upstairs room past the attic, he saw many streamer-like things burst out from nowhere, all gold, all glowing in the same way the writing on the bracelet and the walls did. There were at least a hundred of them, all different in thickness and length, all coming directly at Jerome, surrounding him. They poured into him and he felt the most immense happiness he had felt in weeks. He felt so overjoyed that he believed he could not contain it much longer. He wanted to cry out and laugh so hard. He felt so happy. He felt like he would never feel this way again. Jerome felt… he could… it was… he was… he didn't know. He felt that—that—like…

Like everything was right again. Anubis House was full.

Everything went gold.

* * *

**Okay, I cut this short again, sorry! **THIS ISN'T OVER, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, THERE WILL BE A PART 3 UP SOON! **I had to cut Part 2 in half because it was getting really long, so the other half of this will be up soon, I don't know when, but soon. It will be LOOONNNNGGG!**

**I hoped you liked Part 2 though! Tell me what you liked (or didn't like) in a review! **

**Thanks again for all of you who reviewed and followed and favorited last chapter! You guys are amazing! **

**Just a warning: this is the kind of story where you need to pay really close attention to details. There are small clues in almost everything. Keep your mind open, anything's possible, and it's not hard to be oblivious to the obvious.**

**Anyways, hope you like it! **

**Farewell**

**-Can we turn the lights on, **_**please**_**? Bad things don't happen when the light are on.**


End file.
